Back to live
by marie-antoinette16
Summary: Es sieht nicht so aus, als könne der Orden des Phönix, Lord Voldemort besiegen. Dumbledore sieht nur einen Ausweg. Eine Reise in die Vergangenheit. HG/SB
1. Chapter 1

Hermine schlug erschrocken die Augen auf. Keuchend sah sie sich in dem Raum um. Seitdem Krieg war, erwachte sie häufig auf diese Art, doch nur selten wusste sie, um was es in ihrem Traum gegangen war. Sie schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett und lief hinunter in die Küche, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. Hermine war unendlich froh, dass Harry sie bei sich wohnen ließ. Sie hatte niemanden mehr, ihre Eltern lebten in Australien und wussten nichts von ihr.

Hermine seufzte. In der Küche angekommen, nahm sie sich ein Glas und füllte es mit Wasser. Die Schule war vorbei und alles wartete nur noch auf den entscheidenden Kampf. Harry gegen Voldemort. Gut gegen Böse. Liebe gegen Hass. Ihr Abschluss war ohne Makel gewesen. Harrys war im guten Durchschnitt und Rons war, na ja, er hatte es geschafft.

Hermine setzte sich an den Küchentisch und hatte das Gefühl, ihr Kopf wäre unerträglich schwer. Sie hatte keine Pläne für ihre Zukunft, da sie sich nicht einmal sicher war, ob sie eine Zukunft haben würde. Momentan bestand ihr Leben aus Warten

Tag für Tag traf sich der Orden hier im Grimmauldplatz und besprach die Lage. Sie fragte sich, welchen Sinn es hatte, Tag für Tag für Tag, die selbe Lage zu besprechen. Sie wollte nicht mehr warten, dass Voldemort angriff, sie wollte handeln. Vielleicht klang es hart, vielleicht hatte sie weder das Recht noch die Erfahrung, so etwas zu denken, aber eigentlich ging es in diesem Krieg nur noch um Leben oder Sterben. Die Welt stand still. Kaum einer der Hogwartsschüler aus ihrem Abschlussjahr hatte eine Ausbildung oder irgendwas anderes begonnen. Jeder wartete. Wartete auf ein Leben oder den Tod.

Schwerfällig erhob sich Hermine und ging in die Bibliothek. Schlafen konnte sie nicht mehr. In der Bibliothek setzte sie sich in einen der Sessel und nahm sich eines der Bücher. Sie suchte seit Tagen nach Wegen, den Kampf ohne große Verluste zu entscheiden. Liebend gern hätte sie mit Snape an einigen Tränken gearbeitet, doch obwohl dieser nicht allzu abgeneigt schien, hatte Dumbledore anderes für ihn zu tun. Snape musste Dinge über die `Lage´ herausfinden, die bei den Ordenstreffen diskutiert werden konnten.

Schwer seufzen legte Hermine das Buch wieder weg und sah zur Uhr. In ein paar Stunden würde Ron hier auftauchen. Ron! Mit ihrer Beziehung war es ähnlich, wie mit dem Krieg. Tag für Tag hoffte sie, dass sie zu Ende ging.

Mit plötzlicher Entschlossenheit sprang sie auf. Was war denn nur los mit ihr. Sie ließ sich hängen, versank Tag für Tag in tieferen Depressionen und führte eine Beziehung mit einer Person, die sie nicht liebte. Und anstatt irgendetwas zu tun und wenn es sich nur darum handelte, die Lage zu besprechen, so musste sie es dennoch tun. Sie war Hermine Granger. Sie gab nicht auf!

Sie stürzte sich in ihre Unterlagen und arbeitete sie fieberhaft durch. Sie würde etwas finden, ihre Freunde, ihre Mitkämpfer und die Zaubererwelt zu retten. Sie würden den Krieg gewinnen. Sie würde sich eine eigene Existenz aufbauen. Sie würden es schaffen.

Stunden waren vergangen. Sie war zwar nicht fündig geworden, doch aufgegeben hatte sie deshalb noch nicht. Die Bibliothek der Blacks bot einiges an Nachschlagewerken, die sie zu Rate ziehen konnte und das würde sie.

„Merlin, Granger ist zurück!" Hermine schrie erschrocken auf und plumpste aus dem Sessel, natürlich nicht, ohne ihre Bücher im hohen Bogen durch die Gegend zu werfen.

„Mensch Granger, ich scheine ja wirklich Eindruck auf dich zu machen."

Hermine sprang grinsend auf und rannte ihm entgegen. Sie warf sich in seine Arme und ließ sich von ihm herum wirbeln. Er stellte sie wieder auf die Füße und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf den Scheitel. „Draco, ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht! Wir hatten eine Abmachung! Wenn du es nicht schaffst, nach drei Tagen wieder hier zu sein, nimmst du mit mir Kontakt auf." Sie deutete auf die Kette, die er um den Hals trug. Draco grinste sie breit an. „War es so furchtbar ohne mich?" Sie nickte übertrieben und zog ihn erneut in eine Umarmung.

Draco Malfoy.

Nie hätte sie sich träumen lassen, je in einer Situation wie dieser mit ihm zu sein. Im letzte Jahr war eine Menge passiert. Kurz nachdem Draco die Schule nach dem sechsten Jahr verlassen hatte und mit seinem Vater zu den Todessern gegangen war, wurde Hermine von ihnen verschleppt. Es war eine Unachtsamkeit ihrerseits gewesen. Sie hatte sich zu weit vom Schloss entfernt und war ihnen in die Hände gefallen. Nach tagelanger Folter, Befragungen und unsittlichen Berührungen war er ihr zu Hilfe gekommen. Er hatte die geschwächte Hexe geschnappt und war mit ihr geflohen.

Er hatte sie sofort in den Krankenflügel in Hogwarts gebracht und wurde in Gewahrsam genommen. Er erzählte, unter Einfluss von Veritaserum, dass er die Todesser und Voldemort hasste. Man hatte ihn gezwungen, sich IHM anzuschließen und aus Angst um seine Mutter und seine kleine Schwester, Hermine hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass er eine hatte, hatte er es getan. Seine Mutter war mittlerweile tot. Seine Schwester lebte ebenfalls hier genau wie er. Draco hatte sie nach dem Tod seiner Mutter, außerhalb der Reichweite der Todesser gebracht und sie wenige Tage nach seiner Flucht und dem Beitritt beim Orden zu sich geholt.

Er hatte das Schuljahr in Hogwarts ebenfalls beendet und einen sehr guten Abschluss geschafft, obwohl er beinahe ein Drittel des Schuljahres verpasst hatte.

Harry war ihm mehr als dankbar für Hermines Rettung und hatte ihm angeboten, im Grimmauldplatz einzuziehen. Hermine war sich sicher, er hatte nur wegen seiner Schwester zugestimmt. Sie kannte ihn mittlerweile beinahe so gut wie Harry und wusste ungefähr, was in ihm vorging. Auch er gehörte, egal wie verrückt es klingen mochte, zu ihren besten Freunden.

„Wo ist Lyra?" Draco sah sie fragend an. „Bei Molly. Sie wollte unbedingt zu Fred und George. Du kennst sie ja, sie gibt keine Ruhe, bis sie bekommen hat, was sie will." Draco grinste. Das war seine Schwester. Eine wahre Malfoy. Er sah sich in der Bibliothek um und dann zu Hermine. „Ich bin froh, dass du dich scheinbar wieder gefangen hast." Hermine sah ihn fragend an. „Na ja, du warst ein wenig niedergeschlagen." Hermine sah schuldbewusst zu Boden. „Ich denke, das wird sich ändern. Ich werde mich nicht so hängen lassen, wie bisher. Voldemort muss vernichtet werden und wir schaffen das. Ich weiß es."

Draco schenkte ihr eines seiner seltenen, ehrlichen Lächeln, die er sonst nur seiner Schwester zukommen ließ. „Wo ist das Wiesel? Ich dachte ihr seid heute verabredet!" Hermine seufzte. „Er kommt sicherlich gleich."

„Ich merke schon, da steckt wahre Liebe hinter."

Hermine lächelte matt. „Lass uns das Thema wechseln!"

„Na schön. Wo ist das Narbengesicht?" Hermine schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Im Bett vermutlich." Die beiden konnten nicht ohne einander. Draco und Harry waren, egal wie fies das klang, bessere Freunde, als Harry und Ron. Hermine verstand es zwar nicht, doch irgendwie war Ron ihnen als bester Freund fremd geworden. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass er sich vor dem Krieg drückte, vielleicht auch nicht.

Er hatte sich eine eigene Wohnung genommen und kam nur sehr selten zu den Ordenstreffen. Anfangs hatte man ihm wichtige Aufträge zukommen lassen, doch nachdem er sie wieder und wieder durch fadenscheinige Ausreden umgangen war, ließ Dumbledore es bleiben.

„Ich geh ihn wecken!" Hermine schmunzelte. Ihre richtige Familie, ihre Mutter und ihr Vater, waren vielleicht weg, doch Harry, Draco und Lyra waren ihre neue Familie. Eine kleine Schwester und zwei Brüder, was konnte man mehr wollen?

Sie ließ sich in ihren Sessel sinken und sah noch, wie Dracos blonder Schopf an der Treppe verschwand, dann wandte sie sich wieder ihren Büchern zu. Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten wurde ihr das Buch grob aus der Hand gerissen. Ron stand breit grinsend vor ihr und zog sie in seine Arme. Er schnüffele kurz an ihr und schob sie dann mit nachdenklichem Blick von sich.

„Wieso riechst du nach Aftershave? Ist Harry schon wach?" Hermines anfangs abweisendes Gesicht hellte sich bei dem Gedanken an Draco auf. „Draco ist zurück!"

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Und wieso riechst du dann nach seinem Aftershave?" Hermine verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Gleich würde es los gehen. „Ich hab ihn umarmt."

Rons Griff um ihre Oberarme verstärkte sich. „Wieso umarmst du ihn? Ich möchte nicht, dass du diesen Todesser umarmst. Ich wette, er plant irgendwas und du fällst auch noch darauf rein!"

Hermines Blick verfinsterte sich. „Nimm deine Hände von meinen Armen, du tust mir weh!"

Ron lockerte seinen Griff etwas. „Tut mir leid Hermine, ich mach mir nur Sorgen um dich."

Hermine seufzte schwer. Jetzt war ein guter Zeitpunkt. Sie würde jetzt die ersten Schritte tun, die Welt, bzw. ihre Welt wieder gerade zu rücken.

„Ron, das ist nett von dir, aber ich möchte mit dir reden." Ron sah sie forschend an. „Ich sagte doch es tut mir leid Hermine, was willst du noch?"

Hermine setzte sich und bedeutete ihm, es ihr gleich zu tun. „Es wird Zeit, dass sich etwas ändert. Unsere Welt, nein, meine Welt ist stehen geblieben. Sie hat aufgehört sich zu drehen. Ich fühle mich unnütz und schlecht. Ich habe beschlossen das jetzt zu ändern. Meine Welt soll sich weiter drehen und es tut mir leid, aber du hinderst sie daran."

Ron sah sie verwirrt an. „Was soll das heißen? Willst du sagen, ich sorge dafür, dass du dich unwohl fühlst?" Er hatte seine Stimme gehoben und Hermine rutschte weiter in ihren Sitz zurück. „Nein, nicht du direkt. Ich empfinde einfach nicht mehr so für dich, wie vor einigen Monaten. Ich kann mir kein gemeinsames Leben mit dir vorstellen. Tut mir leid!"

Hermine sah ihn fest an, sah, wie er rot anlief und ihre Worte in seinen Geist eindrangen. „Wie kannst du nur, Hermine, ich liebe dich und du verlässt mich, bloß, weil irgendwas bei dir nicht stimmt? Hast du deine Tage oder was?"

Hermine wurde unsanft aus dem Sessel gezogen und Ron schüttelte sie wie besessen. Hermine wusste, wie sie sich gegen solche Angriffe zu wehren hatte. Draco hatte wieder und wieder mit ihr geübt, falls sich die Situation mit den Todessern wiederholen sollte. Körperlich war sie einem Mann unterlegen, doch mit der richtigen Technik hatte sie durchaus die gleichen Chancen. Doch bei Ron konnte sie es nicht. Es war Ron, ihr Freund aus Kindertagen. Ihr Ex- Freund Ron!

Hermine spürte, wie ihre Kräfte ihren Körper verließen, als Ron von ihr weggerissen wurde und eine Faust in seinem Gesicht landete.

„Pass auf Wiesel, fass niemals wieder Hermine so an, sonst erlebst du was. Verstanden?" Draco stand gelassen vor Hermine, um sie vor Ron zu schützen. Als er merkte, dass sie drohte, zu Boden zu gehen, schlang er seinen Arm um ihre Taille und stützte sie. Ron hielt sich seine blutende Nase und baute sich drohend vor Draco auf. Der jedoch blieb vollkommen gelassen und sah ihn kalt an. „Was glaubst du wer du bist? Todesser! Denkst du, du kannst mir Hermine ausspannen, weil du dich plötzlich um entschieden hast und doch keinen Wert auf die Reinheit des Blutes legst? Hermine, ich und Harry haben mehr für die Zaubererwelt getan, als du. Nur, weil du im Orden bist, kannst du dich lange nicht so aufspielen. Ein Wort von mir an die richtige Person und du fliegst."

Hermine sah Ron wütend an. „Was soll das, Ron? Draco ist ein vollwertiges Mitglied des Ordens und kann nicht ohne Grund `fliegen´ . Du benimmst dich, wie ein Idiot." Bevor ein weiteres Wort gewechselt werden konnte, erklang Harrys Stimme. Er stand mit Lyra im Türrahmen und fixierte Ron. „Ich bitte dich, mein Haus zu verlassen, Ron. Komm erst wieder, wenn du weißt, wie du dich zu benehmen hast."

Ron sah fassungslos zu Harry. „Harry, du verteidigst diese Mistgeburt? Er ist ein Todesser!"

Harry blieb gelassen. „Falsch. Er war ein Todesser. Jetzt ist er ein Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix und meiner Meinung nach, sollte nicht Draco der jenige sein, der fliegen könnte. Er hat mehr in den letzten zwei Wochen für unsere Sache getan, als du in der gesamten Zeit, in der du beigetreten bist. Geh wieder zurück in dein ruhiges Leben und hoffe, dass wir und deine Familie die Welt retten und du dein Leben für immer so führen kannst." Er zeigte zur Ausgangstür und bedeutete Ron zu gehen.

Ron wandte sich an Hermine und sah sie abschätzend an. „Du bist widerlich. Wirfst dich einem Todesser an den Hals und lässt dich von ihm ficken. Ist er wenigstens gut? Ist er besser als ich? Schlägt er dich? Brauchst du das, Hermine? Du bist ein Miststück." Hermine gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Wage es nie wieder so vor Lyra zu reden! Und jetzt verschwinde. Wir sehen uns beim Ordenstreffen oder eben nicht."

Hermine ging aus der Bibliothek und schnappte sich im Vorbeigehen die dreijährige Lyra. Draco und Harry standen mit verschränkten Armen da und sahen zu, wie Ron wutentbrannt das Haus verließ. Die beiden Jungs liefen sofort zu Hermine und fanden sie in der Küche. Sie schmierte der lachenden Lyra ein Brot und schnitt ihr einen Apfel klein. „Hier! Iss!" Lyra presste jedoch die Lippen aufeinander und schüttelte den Kopf. Hermine brachte das zum Lachen. „Hat Molly dich wieder mit Essen vollgestopft?" Lyra grinste breit. „Tante Molly hat mir sooooo viel leckeres Essen gemacht. Die kleine Lyra ist jetzt ganz satt."

Bei diesen Worten musste nicht nur Hermine lachen, auch Draco und Harry kicherten bei den Worten des Kindes.

Harry sah sie besorgt an und auch Draco warf Hermine einen mitleidigen Blick zu. „Alles klar bei dir?" Sie nickte und lächelte matt. „Ron hat sich verändert. Er ist ein Feigling und ein mieser Freund. Es macht mich traurig, aber es war richtig." Die beiden nickten verstehend. „Wo kommt eigentlich meine Schwester so plötzlich her, Potter?" Draco hatte seine Schwester auf den Arm genommen und ihr einen Schmatzer auf die Wange gedrückt. Quietschend schwang Lyra ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihm ihre feuchten Lippen ins Gesicht. Auch Draco kicherte.

„Molly hat sie vorbei gebracht. Sie wollte eigentlich nach Ron sehen, aber ich hab sie gebeten, mich die Sache regeln zu lassen. Sie sah ziemlich fertig aus. Sie hat ihn seit dem letzten Ordenstreffen auf dem er war nicht mehr gesehen." Die drei beschlossen das Thema beiseite zu lassen und machten sich Frühstück. Draco erzählte ihnen, was er in den letzte Tagen getan hatte und diskutierte, was sie weiterhin tun konnten. Fawkes erschien mit einer Nachricht Dumbledores und unterbrach das relativ friedliche Frühstück. „Was will er?" Hermine las den Brief schnell durch und sah dann zu Harry. „Er hat einen Auftrag für uns. Wir sollen sofort nach Hogwarts kommen."

Wortlos erhoben sie sich, schnappten ihre Umhänge und apperierten nach Hogwarts. Wenn Dumbledore einen Auftrag hatte, ließ man ihn nicht warten.

In Hogwarts angekommen, brachte Draco seine Schwester zu Madam Pomfrey und ging anschließend ebenfalls zu Dumbledores Büro.

Snape stand am Fenster und sah hinaus auf die Schlossgründe. Hermine und Harry saßen in je einem Sessel und sahen aufmerksam zu Dumbledore. Als Hermine Draco sah, stand sie auf und überließ ihm den Sessel. Sie setzte sich auf dessen Lehne und wieder sahen sie alle zu Dumbledore.

Er lächelte. Es war enttäuschend und erfreulich zugleich, dass Draco Malfoy in ihrer Mitte saß. Enttäuschend, da er immer erwartet hatte, an dessen Stelle Ronald Weasley sitzen zu sehen und erfreulich, dass Draco Malfoy sich doch noch für die richtige Seite entschieden hatte und nun eine so intensive Beziehung zu Harry und Hermine führte.

„Ihr fragt euch sicherlich, was für einen Auftrag ich für euch habe." Die drei nickten. „Nun Severus und ich haben nachgedacht. Voldemort weiß, dass wir von den Horkruxen wissen, was es uns unmöglich macht, sie zu finden und zu zerstören."

Wieder nickten sie. Voldemort hatte sämtliche nicht zerstörten Horkruxe zu sich geholt und somit die einzige Möglichkeit ihn entgültig zu vernichten, genommen. Sie alle hatten fieberhaft überlegt, was man nun tun konnte, doch niemand war zu einer Lösung gelangt. Sie alle fragten sich, weshalb Voldemort noch nicht angegriffen hatte, da er eigentlich wissen musste, dass sie in der jetzigen Situation chancenlos waren.

„Ihr wisst, wie es um unsere Situation steht. So ungern ich dies zugebe, so muss ich doch sagen, dass es momentan schlecht aussieht. Severus und ich haben lange Zeit überlegt, was wir tun könnten und sind nur zu einem Schluss gekommen. Die Zaubererwelt schwebt in so großer Gefahr, dass wir jedes Risiko eingehen müssen. Ihr drei werdet in die Vergangenheit reisen und dort die Horkruxe zerstören. Ihr werdet dort den letzten Kampf bestreiten und die Welt in eine bessere für uns alle verwandeln."

Die drei sahen ihn mit offenen Mündern an. Harry ergriff als erstes das Wort. „Wie weit werden wir zurück gehen, Sir?" Hermine war verblüfft. Er stellte die Entscheidung Dumbledores nicht einmal einen Moment in Frage. „Ihr werdet in das siebte und letzte Jahr der Rumtreiber reisen hier in Hogwarts reisen. Die Prophezeiung wurde zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht erstellt und wenn wir Glück haben, ändern wir alles so, dass sie nie gemacht werden muss."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist falsch! Wir dürfen die Vergangenheit nicht so radikal beeinflussen. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie wissen, dass eine so enorme Zeitspanne nicht mit dem Zeitumkehrer zurückgelegt werden kann und Sie haben sicherlich eine andere Möglichkeit entdeckt, durch die wir zurück gelangen, doch wissen Sie eigentlich, was wir damit anrichten können?"

Dumbledore nickte. „Hermine, ich bewundere deine Gewissenhaftigkeit, doch es ist kaum eine andere Möglichkeit vorhanden, die magische und auch die nichtmagische Welt zu retten. Ich will mich klar ausdrücken, wir haben keine Chance. Tag für Tag sterben Menschen. Die Zahl des Ordens sinkt, während die der Todesser steigt. Jede öffentliche Einrichtung wird von Voldemort kontrolliert. Zauberer und Hexen die nicht auf seiner Seite stehen sterben. Wir wissen nicht, wo er ist, wir können ihn nicht zum letzten Kampf herausfordern und er weiß das. Er wird so weiter machen, bis es keine Widerstandskämpfer mehr gibt und er die vollständige Kontrolle über die magische Welt hat. Denke darüber nach, ob wir mit einer Zeitreise so viel anrichten können, wie mit der weiteren Warterei."

Hermine blickte schuldbewusst drein, dann sah sie ihm wieder fest in die blauen Augen. „Ich bin mir sicher, sie haben gute Gründe und bedenken wir nicht sie Einzelschicksale, die wir mit solch einem Handeln besiegeln, doch die Vergangenheit, wie wir sie kennen, wird nicht mehr existieren.

Professor Snape wird sich den Todessern anschließen und nichts wird ihn dazu bewegen, seine Meinung zu ändern. Das ist nur einer der Gründe, über die wir uns klar werden sollten."

Snape grinste auf das Gelände hinaus, dann wandte er sich um. „Ich bin gerührt, dass Ihnen mein Schicksal so zu denken gibt, Hermine, doch sollten wir nicht länger das Einzelschicksal, sondern das Schicksal der Welt sehen." Hermine sah ihn fassungslos an. Wie konnte er nur so locker bleiben.

„Hermine, wir wissen, dass dies genauso schief gehen kann, wie den Krieg einfach so weiterlaufen zu lassen, wie bisher, doch wir müssen dieses Risiko eingehen. Ihr drei werdet dort ein normales Leben führen. Mehrere Jahre womöglich. Kaum etwas wird sein, wie ihr es kennt, doch ihr werdet womöglich viele Menschen retten können, die ihr liebt."

Harry dachte an Remus und Sirius, die beide in diesem zweiten Krieg gefallen waren und er dachte an seine Eltern. Er würde sie kennen lernen und vielleicht sogar retten können. Draco dachte an seine Mutter. Er konnte sie retten und Lyra würde vielleicht nie die Schrecken des Krieges miterleben müssen.

Hermine sah ihre zwei Freunde an. Sie konnte sich denken, was in ihnen vorging. „Ich weiß, dass ihr nur die positiven Seiten seht, aber denkt einen Schritt weiter. Was ist, wenn die Vergangenheit so sehr verändert wird, dass Lyra nie geboren wird? Was wenn wir nie geboren werden? Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie eine winzige Änderung, riesige Katastrophen anrichten können."

Draco und Harry sahen hilfesuchend zu Dumbledore. „Ich versichere dir, Hermine, dies wird nicht geschehen. Das, was einmal geboren wurde, wird es wieder. Keiner von euch wird aufhören zu existieren, egal was geschieht."

Hermine war sich da alles andere als sicher. Wie konnte er da so sicher sein. Was wenn beispielsweise einer der Erzeuger stirbt, bevor er zu einer Geburt beitragen konnte? Hermine schloss resigniert die Augen. Dumbledore hatte recht. Egal, was sie in dieser Zeit taten, es würde nie genug sein. Sie verdrängte die Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf, die ihr all die Dinge erzählten, die schief gehen konnten und nickte zögerlich, als sie sich die Gedanken in Erinnerung rief, die für dieses Vorgehen sprachen. „Was also, sollen wir genau tun?"

Dumbledore lächelte milde. „Ihr werden das siebte Schuljahr mit den Rumtreibern und Severus beenden. Erzählt sie ihnen von der Zukunft, oder nicht. Es bleibt euch überlassen. Doch mir müsst ihr es erzählen. Ich werde euch unterstützen, soweit es mir möglich ist.

Sucht die Horkruxe und zerstört sie. Es wird schwerer sein, als in dieser Zeit, denn obwohl ihr wisst, was sie sind, wisst ihr nicht, wo sie sind. Jedenfalls nicht bei allen.

Ansonsten tut, als würdet ihr in diese Zeit gehören. Lebt euer Leben."

Hermine sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Wie werden wir zurückkehren können, sollten wir unser Ziel erreichen?" Dumbledore sah nun auffordernd zu Snape. „Sie werden einen Trank haben." Hermine verdreht die Augen. Allmählich wurde sie ein wenig gereizt. „Ich weiß, Sie reden nicht gerne um den heißen Brei herum, aber ein wenig mehr Informationen wären nicht schlecht. Zum Beispiel, ob Sie sich sicher sind, dass dieser Trank auch wirkt."

Snape schickte ihr einen finsteren Blick. „Verzeihen Sie, Hermine, ich vergaß, dass sie jedes winzige Detail brauchen um ihren Frieden zu finden. Leider bin ich nicht gewillt, Ihnen jedes Detail mitzuteilen, doch soviel sei gesagt. Er wirkt. Sowohl in diese Zeit, als auch zurück." Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Was sollen wir denen erzählen, die nichts von unserer ´Mission` wissen dürfen?"

Sie klügelten eine Geschichte aus, wonach die drei aus einer anderen Schule kämen, sie jedoch einen schlechten Ruf und Harry, Hermine und Draco ihre Abschlüsse lieber an einer Schule machen wollten, die in der Zaubererwelt geschätzt wurde.

Die drei waren Waisen und lebten zusammen, da ihre alte Schule kein Internat, sondern eine einfache Schule war. Dumbledore gab ihnen den Namen einer solchen Schule, da es einfacher war, einen nachweisbaren Ort ihrer Schullaufbahn zu haben, sollte jemand wenigstens dieses Detail prüfen.

Die Mission sollte am folgenden Tag beginnen. Sie sollten ihre Sachen packen gehen, nur das nötigste wie Snape an Hermine gerichtet mehrere Male wiederholte, und sollten anschließend wieder im Direktorenbüro erscheinen. „Was wird mit meiner Schwester?"

Hermine legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Die Zwillinge werden sich um sie kümmern."

Draco nickte erleichtert. Egal was man Fred und George nachsagte, sie liebten Lyra und taten alles für sie und ihre Sicherheit. Draco hätte nie gedacht, dass er dies sagen würde, doch er vertraute ihnen. „Keine Sorge Draco, hier wird die Zeit anders vergehen, als dort, wo wir sind. Hier werden vielleicht einige Wochen vergehen, während für uns viele Jahre um sein werden." Draco nickte erleichtert. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Schwester dachte, er ließe sie im Stich.

Sie gingen zurück in den Grimmauldplatz, packten ihre Sachen und regelten das nötigste. Keiner von ihnen wusste, was geschehen würde, während sie weg waren, doch sie bereiteten sich auf eine lange Abwesenheit vor. Draco ging zu Fred und George und erklärte ihnen, das er längere Zeit fort sein würde und niemand für Lyra da sein könnte. Mit freudestrahlenden Augen gingen sie mit Draco mit um Lyra und ihre Sachen abzuholen.

Draco nahm seine Schwester in den Arm und verabschiedete sich. „Ich bin eine Zeit nicht da und du gehst mit Fred und George, ja? Sie werden sich um dich kümmern und auf dich aufpassen." Er gab ihr einen Kuss. „Lyra mag Fed und Gorge. Kommt Draco bald wieder?"

„Ich weiß noch nicht. Aber ich komme wieder, versprochen!" Sie gab sich damit zufrieden und ging mit Fred und George mit, die vollgepackt mit ihrer Kleidung und ihrem Spielzeug waren.

Draco seufzte, als er sie winken und dann verschwinden sah. Am nächsten Tag gingen sie zu dritt, getarnt, zu Gringotts. Sie hoben so viel Geld wie möglich ab und machten sich anschließend auf den Weg nach Hogwarts.

Die Prozedur dauerte nicht lange. Hermine, Draco und Harry schlossen die Augen, schluckten den Inhalt einer Phiole und öffneten die Augen wieder. Sie befanden sich noch immer in Dumbledores Büro, doch war da kein Snape mehr . Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sah sie abwartend an. „Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?"

Die Jungs sahen Hermine an und sie verdrehte die Augen. Sie würde wieder einmal alles erklären müssen. „Sir, ich bin Hermine Granger, das sind Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy. Wie kommen in Ihrem Auftrag aus der Zukunft."

Hermine sah ihn schweigend an. Weitere Erklärung machten für den Moment keinen Sinn. Wenn es nach dem Zukunfts- Dumbledore ging, würde seine Vergangenheitsform wissen, was zu tun war. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dieser Plan eines Tages tatsächlich von Nöten sein würde." Keiner sagte etwas. „Nun, ich vermute, Sie sind also hier, um zu retten, was zu retten ist. Gut! Sie werden ihre Namen ändern, bis auf Miss Granger. Niemand kennt Sie hier. Doch Sie Mister Potter und Mister Malfoy haben Verwandte, die noch immer hier studieren oder ihren Abschluss gerade erst gemacht haben. Es wäre dumm Sie mit Ihren Namen hier in Hogwarts vorzustellen. Es wird schwer genug werden, Sie beide für jemand anderen auszugeben, da Sie diesen Verwandten zum Verwechseln ähnlich sehen."

Sie nickten. „Eine Geschichte, Ihres Hierseins wegen, haben Sie denke ich bereits parat, nicht wahr?"

Wieder nickten sie. Dumbledore ließ sich von ihnen in das Wichtigste einweisen, sich den Grund für ihr Kommen erklären und den Verlauf der Geschichte erzählen.

Er hörte ihren Plänen aufmerksam zu und klärte mit ihnen die weitere Vorgehensweise. „Sie werden heute Abend den anderen Schülern vorgestellt. Sie werden, wie die Erstklässler hier einsortiert und dann wie normale Schüler ihre Schlafräume beziehen. Ich denke, Sie sollten einigen Leuten erklären, was sie vorhaben, doch lassen Sie sich damit Zeit! Lernen Sie sich erst mal untereinander kennen."

Die drei erklärten sich einverstanden und folgten Dumbledore anschließend aus seinem Büro in die große Halle. Sie setzten sich an irgendeinen der Haustische und unterhielten sich. „Hermine, nun mach nicht so ein Gesicht! Wir haben die Chance alles in Ordnung zu bringen. Im Moment ist noch alles gut. Ich werde meine Eltern kennen lernen und wir sehen Remus und Sirius wieder. Du kannst wieder lernen!"

Hermine lächelte bei Harrys Worten. „Du hast Recht, Harry, ach, wie heißt ihr jetzt eigentlich?" Harry überlegte kurz. „Wie wäre es mit Harry Trotter?" Draco und Hermine brachen in Gelächter aus! „Einfalls, wirklich einfallsreich, Potter! Ich nenne mich Draco Manson!" Harry schnaubte. „Ja klar, das war jetzt ein einfallsreicher Einfall, oder wie?" Hermines Grinsen wollte einfach nicht verblassen. Die Jungs hatte aber auch so was von gar keine Phantasie. „Ihr seid witzig!"

Die beiden sahen sie irritiert an. Solche sinnlosen Sätze waren sie einfach nicht von ihr gewöhnt! Die Halle füllte sich allmählich und als der Großteil der Schüler anwesend war, erhob sich Dumbledore. „Meine lieben Schüler, ich möchte euch mitteilen, dass wir drei neue Schüler hier auf Hogwarts begrüßen dürfen. Mister Trotter, Mister Manson und Miss Granger." Hermine fragte sich, woher er so plötzlich die Namen von Draco und Harry wusste, doch da es Dumbledore war, beschäftigte sie sich nicht allzu lang mit diesen Gedanken. Sie schritten zum Podium, auf dem der Lehrertisch stand und sahen in die Schülermenge.

„Die drei werden ihren Abschluss hier auf Hogwarts machen, da ihre bisherige Schule ihnen nicht das bieten kann, was Hogwarts zu bieten hat. Sie werden, wie auch ihr alle einst, den Schulhäusern zugeteilt. Nun denn, Miss Granger, ich bitte Sie, diesen Hut aufzusetzen, der Ihnen erklären wird, welchem Haus Sie künftig angehören werden." Hermine setzte sich auf den Hocker und setzte den sprechenden Hut auf. „Gryffindor!"

Hermine ging strahlend zum Gryffindortisch und ließ sich auf einen freien Platz fallen. Draco war als nächstes dran. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, steckte ihn der Hut nach Slytherin. Wieder einmal brauchte der Hut bei Harry eine halbe Ewigkeit. „Slytherin!"

Harry grinste bei den verwirrten Gesichtern von Hermine und Draco. Er sputete sich, zum Tisch der Slytherins zu kommen und ließ sich neben Draco fallen.

Hermine grinste. Hatte sie doch gewusst, dass er eine hinterhältige Ader hatte. „Na du bist ja mit zwei feinen Kerlen hier aufgetaucht. Jetzt vermehrt sich diese Slytherinbrut auch noch." Hermine wandte sich um und erblickte Harrys Ebenbild. „Hi, mein Name ist James Potter."

Sie reichte ihm die Hand. „Mein Name ist Hermine Granger und du irrst dich, wenn du meinst, Harry und Draco seien schlecht. Sie sind wundervolle Menschen und ich liebe sie über alles." Er sah sie skeptisch an, überging dann jedoch ihre Worte. „Das hier sind Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew und Sirius Black." Hermine schenkte ihnen ein strahlendes Lächeln und stellte sich ebenfalls vor.

Lily löcherte sie mit Fragen und Hermine schloss sie sofort ins Herz. Nach dem Essen führte Lily sie in den Mädchenschlafsaal und zeigte ihr alles. Anschließend gingen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die vier Jungs saßen in vier Sesseln und unterhielten sich über Quidditch. „Hi Hermine, setz dich doch zu uns. Magst du Quidditch?" Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Ich kann von mir behaupten ein treuer Fan zu sein, wenn meine Freunde spielen, aber um ehrlich zu sein verabscheue ich diesen Sport ! Nein, halt, ich verabscheue jede Art von Sport!"

Lily stieß einen Triumphschrei aus. „Du sagst es, Schwester! Sport ist Mord!"

Die Jungs sahen sie verständnislos an. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich erneut an Hermine. „Na ja, wollen wir hoffen, dass du beim nächsten Spiel für uns jubelst!"

Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Da wäre ich mir nicht allzu sicher. Harry und Draco werden in Slytherin spielen und da ich euch kein bisschen kenne und mir schnuppe ist wer gewinnt, werde ich wohl die beiden anfeuern!"

Sirius verzog grummelnd das Gesicht. Dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. „HA! Dann musst du uns eben kennen und lieben lernen! Außerdem werden deine Freunde nicht ins Team kommen. Es ist zu spät. Die Aufstellung steht bereits, das nächste Spiel ist in einer Woche!" Hermine grinste. „Glaub mir, wenn Harry und Draco ins Team wollen, dann kommen sie ins Team. Harry als Sucher und Draco entweder als Hüter oder als Jäger!"

Die Jungs sahen sich fragend an. „Sind sie gut?" Hermine seufzte. „Ihr werdet es schon rausfinden, aber können wir vielleicht das Thema wechseln? Erzählt mir von euch. Schließlich habt ihr nur eine Woche um mich von euch zu überzeugen!"

Lily grinste. Hermine war ein tolles Mädchen. Vielleicht würde sie sich mit ihnen anfreunden, dann wäre sie nicht mehr die einzige weibliche Person im Bunde. Die sechs verstanden sich auf Anhieb und jeder einzelne von ihnen schloss Hermine ins Herz. Sie schien klug zu sein, sagte ihre Meinung und war ziemlich ehrlich. Sie hatte einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Humor und war ausgesprochen hübsch.

Remus konnte kaum ihre Augen von ihr abwenden. Sie hatte ein wundervolles Lachen und sie hatte so wundervolle Augen.

Schnell schüttelte er diese Gedanken ab. Er hatte sowieso keine Chance bei ihr. Sie war schön, klug und wollte sicherlich nichts von einem Werwolf.

Hermine und Lily verabschiedeten sich von den Jungs und gingen in den Schlafsaal. Hermines Koffer war bereits ausgepackt und unter dem Bett verstaut. Hermine war erschöpft. Kaum hatte sie sich bettfertig gemacht und sich hingelegt, schlief sie auch schon. Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von den Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die in ihr Zimmer schienen. Es war eigentlich noch zu früh zum Aufstehen, doch da sie so oder so schon wach war, konnte sie sich auch fertig machen. Sie ließ sich viel Zeit beim Duschen und ging angezogen und für den Tag bereit in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Remus saß bereits in einem der Sessel und las ein Buch. „Guten Morgen!" Hermine lächelte ihn fröhlich an. „Guten Morgen, Hermine. Na, wie war deine erste Nacht in Hogwarts?"

Hermine strahlte. „Wundervoll! Ich hab geschlafen wie ein Baby." Sie ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und zog ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche. Schweigend lasen sie es und erst das laute Gebrüll von Sirius und James ließ sie aufsehen. Die beiden kamen kämpfend die Treppe vom Jungenschlafsaal nach unten, dicht gefolgt von Peter. Hermine verabscheute diesen Bengel. Nicht nur, dass sie wusste, was er einmal tun würde, er war einfach ein schleimiger, unsympathischer Trottel!

„Guten Morgen ihr beiden!" Sie ignorierte Peter vollständig, doch als sie einen Moment nachdachte, besann sie sich und begrüßte auch ihn. „Guten Morgen Peter!" Er strahlte und Hermine wandte ihren Blick ab. Sirius pflanzte sich neben sie und sah sie auffordernd an. „Guten Morgen Hermine! Wie geht es dir." Er sah sie so durchdringend an, dass sie einen Moment verunsichert war. „Ähm..danke, gut und dir?"

„Gut, dass du fragst. Mir ging es gut, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als James mir meine Socken geklaut hat."

„Ich habe dir nicht deine Socken geklaut. Als ob ich deine miefenden Socken haben wollen würde. Lily würde tot umfallen."

In diesem Moment kam Lily die Treppen herunter. Sie schien ebenso wenig wie Hermine ein Morgenmensch zu sein. Hermine hatte jedoch eine lange Aufwachphase gehabt und man merkte es ihr nicht an.

Lily begrüßte James mit einem Kuss und sah auffordernd zu Sirius, der noch immer neben Hermine saß.

„Du sitzt auf meinem Platz, Black!"

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Wie ungerecht doch ein Mittwochmorgen sein kann." Hermine lachte und stand auf. „Wir sehen uns später. Ich muss mir noch meinen Stundenplan besorgen. Bis später."

Lily schnappte ihre Tasche und lief Hermine hinterher. „Warte Hermine, ich komme mit." Die Jungs zuckten die Schultern und folgten den Mädchen nach unten in die große Halle.

„Okay, also doch nicht bis später!" Sie grinste und hakte sich bei Lily unter. Die vier Jungs, nein, falsch! Die drei Jungs plus ihrem Anhang Peter, liefen hinter ihnen her und lachten sich über irgendeine duslige Sache kaputt, die James gesagt hatte.

„Harry, Draco!" Hermine erblickte die beiden, die an der Tür zur großen Halle standen und auf sie zu warten schienen. Unisono erklang ein. „Guten Morgen Prinzessin!" worauf sowohl Harry und Draco, als auch Hermine zu lachen anfangen mussten. Seit einigen Monaten begrüßten sie sie morgens manchmal so, da Harry einmal meinte, morgens benehme sich Hermine wie eine kleine verzogene Prinzessin und man dürfte ihr weder einen Wunsch, bzw. einen Befehl abschlagen, noch ihr in irgendeiner Form widersprechen.

Sie nahm die beiden in den Arm und drehte sich dann zu ihren Begleitern um, die die beiden Slytherins argwöhnisch musterten. „Harry, Draco, darf ich vorstellen, Sirius Black, James Potter, so ein Zufall, wie ähnlich eure Namen klingen, nicht wahr, Harry? Remus Lupin, ..Peter Pettigrew und last but not least die wundervolle Lily Evans." Lily grinste und machte einen Knicks.

„Hey, wieso zählst du meinen Namen nur nebenbei auf und machst bei Lily so einen Wind drum? Bin ich etwa weniger wert?" Hermine musste bewundert feststellen, dass Sirius selbst ohne seine Animagusgestalt, einen perfekten Hundeblick beherrschte.

„Tut mir leid Sirius. Also nochmal. Darf ich vorstellen, the next Mister Magic, Sirius Black!" Sirius grinste zufrieden und reichte Harry und Draco die Hand, die sie strahlend ergriffen.

Auch die anderen begrüßten die zwei und schienen für kurze Zeit den Häuserkrieg zu vergessen.

Harry sah so glücklich aus, wie lange nicht mehr und strahlte seine Eltern, Sirius und Remus an. Hier standen sie, die mit wichtigsten Menschen seines Lebens, von denen er geglaubt hatte, sie nie mehr wieder zu sehen.

Draco zwinkerte Hermine zu, als er Harrys verträumten Blick sah, schlang anschließend einen Arm um ihre Taille und führte sie in die große Halle zu ihrem Tisch. „Wie geht es dir?" Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Gut, wieso fragen mich das alle?" Draco grinste. „Na ja du warst allein auf dich gestellt, in einer fremden Zeit, mit Menschen, die alle tot sind und die du zu mögen scheinst." Hermine sah ihn ernst an. „Es geht mir gut. Sie werden nicht sterben, wenn wir alles richtig machen!"

Draco nickte, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel und schnappte sich Harry und schleppte ihn von Sirius und James weg, mit denen er sich fantastisch zu unterhalten schien.

„Hermine, Hermine, kein Wunder, dass du die beiden so verteidigst. Der eine ist einfach nur super nett und der andere super heiß. Und wie es aussieht dein Freund."

Hermine sah Lily verwundert an. „Wer?"

„Na dieser Draco."

„Er ist nicht mein Freund, also schon aber nicht so! Er ist viel eher Bruder, als alles andere, genau wie Harry." Lily sah sie forschend an und beschloss dann ihr zu glauben. McGonnagal kam angerannt und reichte Hermine mit kurzen Anweisungen ihren Stundenplan. Sie hatte in den ersten beiden Stunden Verwandlung, anschließend Vgddk, gefolgt von Kräuterkunde und einer weiteren Doppelstunde Zaubertränke.

Ihre neuen Freunde hatten den selben Stundenplan.

„Miss Granger, ich würde gerne sehen, wie weit Sie sind. Würden Sie also bitte zunächst dieses Nadelkissen in einen Teekessel verwandeln!"

Hermine nickte und hob ihren Zauberstab. Sie führte die Bewegung präzise aus und sprach deutlich den Zauber. Ein schöner silberner Teekessel erschien und Hermine sah fragend zu ihrer Professorin. Sie gab Hermine immer schwerere Verwandlungen und war letztendlich zufrieden. „Sie sind also auf dem selben Stand wie wir auch. Sehr schön." Der Unterricht begann und nachdem McGonnagal ein paar Fragen über die Verwandlung von Gegenständen in Tiere gestellt hatte, die allesamt entweder von Remus oder Hermine beantwortet wurden, gab sie ihnen einen neuen Verwandlungszauber.

Hermine schwang ihren Stab und ihr Teekessel war eine kleine niedliche Taube. „Beeindruckend, Miss Granger. Sie haben wirklich Talent." Hermine wurde rot und beschäftigte sich eingehend mit der Taube. Sirius schlug sich gespielt genervt die Hand vors Gesicht. „Super Moony, du wurdest als Oberstreber abgelöst! Schande, Schande über dich!" Remus sah bewundernd zu Hermine.

Der Tag verging recht schnell. In Verteidigung traf sie auf Harry und Draco. Sie wurden in Paare eingeteilt und sollten sich gegenseitig duellieren. Der Kampf ging so lange, bis einer der beiden entwaffnet wurde.

Harry und Draco, Sirius und Hermine, James und Lily und Remus und Peter bildeten einige der Paare. Nach wenigen Minuten war ein Großteil der Klasse entwaffnet. Lily hatte James so böse Blicke gesandt, dass dieser seinen Zauberstab freiwillig fallen ließ. Remus hatte Peter einen leichten Entwaffnungszauber geschickt und der Kampf war vorüber.

Einzig Harry und Draco, sowie Hermine und Sirius lieferten sich noch erbitterte Duelle.

Hermine war ein wenig sauer auf Sirius, als er ihr am Anfang des Duells zuzwinkerte und beruhigend auf sie einredete. „Keine Sorge, Mine, ich machs ganz schmerzlos für dich."

Sie hatte ihn böse angelächelt und genickt um ihm zu bedeuten, anzufangen. Anfangs hielt er sich zurück. Hermine parierte jeden einzelnen Zauber von ihm, ohne selbst anzugreifen.

Irgendwann jedoch langweilte sie sich und schleuderte ihm einen Fluch an den Hals. Knapp konnte er ausweichen und sah Hermine schockiert an. „Du hättest meine Nase treffen können, Weib!"

Hermine zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ich hätte es schmerzlos getan, Sirius!"

Daraufhin hatte er sich nicht mehr zurück genommen und gnadenlos gegen sie gekämpft. Es schien als wären sie beiden gleich gut, doch war Hermine diejenige mit Kampferfahrung. Als Sirius ihr einen Fluch schickte, duckte sie sich und schleuderte einen zurück. Er taumelte, getroffen von dem Fluch und plumpste auf seinen Po. Hermine setzte sich auf ihn und hielt ihm ihren Stab an die Brust.

„War das zu doll?" Sirius kniff die Augen zusammen, dann grinste er. „Hätte ich gewusst, wie du ran gehst, hätte ich früher verloren!" Hermine sprang knallrot im Gesicht auf und half ihm hoch.

Draco und Harry kämpfte noch immer. Es war kein Ende abzusehen und Hermine hätte ihren Professor gerne darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass die beiden gemeinsam trainierten und sich gegenseitig in und auswendig kannten. Doch der komische Professor schien begeistert zu sein und so beschloss Hermine, dem ein Ende zu setzen. Sie flüsterte Sirius etwas zu und beide richteten anschließend ihre Zauberstäbe auf die beiden Slytherins. Die Schnürsenkel der beiden verknoteten sich und als sie zur gleichen Zeit einen Ausfallschritt zur Seite taten, plumpsten sie auf ihre Nasen und ließen die Zauberstäbe los.

Hermine grinste. Draco und Harry sahen zu ihr und funkelten sie wütend an. „Ohoh! Das gibt Ärger!" Die Jungs sahen zu ihren Schuhen, doch Hermine wäre nicht Hermine gewesen, wenn man sie auf so plumpe Weise hätte überführen können.

Draco und Harry kamen auf sie zu geschritten. „Du Hexe!"

Hermine machte große Augen und schob ihre Unterlippe nach vorn. „Was ist denn passiert, Harry? Warum seid ihr denn so plötzlich umgekippt. Es war so ein spannender Kampf." Draco raufte sich die Haare. „Hör auf so zu gucken, Hermine, das ist nicht fair. Auch wir haben das Recht sauer zu sein!"

Hermine sah sie gespielt ahnungslos an. „Auf mich??? Was hab ich denn getan."

Harry und Draco konnten nicht böse sein. Sie sahen sich resigniert an und schüttelten dann die Köpfe.

Hermine grinste zufrieden. Sirius war ihr ab diesem Moment verfallen. Sie war hübsch, sie war klug, sie war stark und sie wusste, was sie wollte. Sie war toll.

Hermine wusste weder von Remus noch von Sirius Zuneigung für sie. Und auch die beiden ahnten nicht, dass sie das gleiche Mädchen toll fanden.

TBC

So Leute, wer auch immer noch andere Geschichten von mir liest sei beruhigt. Ich schreibe weiter. Vielleicht geht es den anderen Autoren ähnlich, aber ich habe sogenannte kreative Phasen. Eine Idee dringt in meinen Kopf ein und zwingt mich dazu, sie sofort zu verwirklichen. In dieser Zeit bin ich kaum fähig etwas anderes zu tun, weshalb einige meiner Storys in letzter Zeit ein wenig zu kurz gekommen sind. Nichts desto trotz werde ich mich spätestens am Wochenende hinsetzen und wenigstens eine der anderen Storys voranbringen. Ich hoffe euch gefällt diese Geschichte und ihr reviewt fleißig.

lg


	2. Chapter 2

Die nächste Begegnung der anderen Art hatte Hermine nach dem Mittagessen. Sie betrat den Zaubertränkeklassenraum und setzte sich auf den einzigen freien Platz. Sie drehte sich zur Seite, um zu sehen, wer neben ihr saß und streckte die Hand aus. „Hi, mein Name ist Hermine Granger." Desinteressiert drehte sich der Junge zu Hermine. „Womit könnte ich dich dazu animiert haben, mir diese überflüssige Information zukommen zu lassen?"

Hermine erbleichte. „Snape?!!" Snape sah sie abschätzend an. „Gut, mir scheint ich bin nicht mehr genötigt, dir zu sagen, wer ich bin!" Hermines Mund stand offen und Snape wendete genervt seinen Blick ab. Slughorn betrat den Raum und blickte zu den drei neuen. „Oh, neue Schüler mitten im Jahr?! Mit wem hab ich es denn zu tun?" Er sah zu Harry und Draco, die etwas weiter hinten nebeneinander saßen. „Ich bin Harry .. Trotter, Sir!"

„Ich bin Draco Manson." Slughorn nickte freudig. „Sehr schön, sehr schön. Zwei neue Mitglieder meines Hauses. Ich hoffe doch eine Bereicherung." Draco grinste hochnäsig. „Mit Sicherheit, Sir."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Und Sie, junge Dame? Eine neue Löwin!"

Hermine sah ihn freundlich lächelnd an. Sie wusste, er mochte zwar keine Schleimer, aber gegen Höflichkeit hatte er nichts einzuwenden. „Hermine Granger, Sir." Slughorn nickte. „Nun, an die neuen, und an die alten. Wir werden heute einen ganz besonderen Trank brauen. Kann mir jemand sagen, worum es sich dabei handelt?" Hermine warf einen Blick in den Kessel und hob die Hand. Außer ihr meldeten sich nur Snape und Remus. Slughorn nahm Hermine dran. „Es handelt sich um Amortentia, Sir. Wer den Geruch dieses Gebräus einatmet, riecht das, was für ihn am meisten anziehend ist."

Slughorn nickte anerkennend. „Sehr gut, Miss Granger. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Mir scheint, sie werden eine Bereicherung für dieses Fach sein." Hermine wurde ein wenig rot. Sie hörte ein Schnauben neben sich und verhaltenes Gekicher hinter sich. Hermine schoss Todesblicke auf Harry und Draco, die sie augenblicklich verstummen ließen. Snape schenkte sie gar keine Beachtung.

Slughorn wies sie an, den Trank in Einzelarbeit selbst zu brauen und lief die Reihen entlang, um einzelne Ergebnisse zu bewerten. „Mister Pettigrew, es ist durchaus interessant, was Sie dort gebraut haben, es war jedoch keinesfalls Aufgabe, ein nicht identifizierbares Gebräu herzustellen, auch wenn es eine sehr schöne Farbe hat. Mister Trotter, sie sollten sich ein Beispiel an Mister Mansons Arbeit nehmen. Seien Sie sorgfältiger in der Verarbeitung der Trankzutaten. Gut, Mister Lupin, Sie haben jedoch zu viel Belladonnaessenz in Ihrem Trank. Ansonsten sehr schöne Arbeit." So ging er eine Weile umher, bis er an dem Tisch von Hermine und Snape angelangt war.

„Mister Snape, ich bin immer wieder erneut erstaunt über soviel Talent in meinem Fach. Erstaunlich, wirklich!" Er besah sich Hermines Trank und schnappte nach Luft. „Fantastisch! Brillant! Diese Feinfühligkeit, diese Präzision. Einfach wundervoll." Hermine wurde erneut rot. „Wie sind Sie so schnell in dieses Stadium des Trankes gekommen, Miss Granger?" Hermine schluckte. „Ich habe den Saft der Ingwerwurzel mit einem silbernen Messer herausgepresst, statt sie einfach klein zu schneiden, Sir." Hermine bereute ihre Aussage. Sie fürchtete wirklich, Slughorn würde jeden Augenblick einen Herzinfarkt bekommen. Er schritt zurück zu seinem Pult und kritzelte es in sein Heft.

Kurz vor Ende der Doppelstunde schritt er erneut an den Tischen vorbei. „Faszinierend Mister Black, Mister Lupin. Ihre Zaubertränke haben beinahe den gleichen Geruch. Wahrlich interessant. Was rieche ich da? Hm.. Zimt, Schokolade und etwas leicht fruchtiges. Interessant." Er beendete die Stunde und Hermine verließ fluchtartig den Raum. Harry und Draco hinterher. Draco hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen, als er bei ihr ankam. „DU! Du hast Snape die Lorbeeren als bester Tränkebrauer geklaut. HAHAHAHA, ich kann nicht mehr!" Hermine fand das gar nicht lustig. „Klar, es ist super, wenn wir seinen Hass auf Muggelgeborene auch noch schüren!" Das ließ ihn verstummen. Trübsinnig ging Hermine zum See hinaus.

Egal was die anderen dachten, Snape war nicht so furchtbar, wie alle es behaupteten. Gut, wirklich nett war er auch nicht, aber Hermine wollte ihn nicht als Todesser enden sehen. Er hatte mit ihr gemeinsam Tränke gebraut, ihr geholfen, wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten war, er hatte es einfach nicht verdient, so behandelt zu werden.

Hermine brachte den restlichen Schultag mehr schlecht als recht hinter sich. Immer wieder dachte sie über Snape nach und wie sie ihn vor seinem Todesserdasein schützen konnte. Sie blieb ratlos. Am Abend saß sie demotiviert am Gryffindorhaustisch. „Was ist denn mit dir los, Liebes? Kaum ein paar Tage hier und schon so nachdenklich?" Hermine seufzte und sah zu Sirius. „Nein, nein! Es ist nur die Umgewöhnung." Sirius sah sie gespielt erbost an.

„Hat dich etwa jemand geärgert? Ein Junge? Sag mir, wer es ist und ich erledige das!" Hermine kicherte, schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Nein! Es ist nichts. Danke trotzdem. Ich komme vielleicht mal auf dein Angebot zurück." Sirius nickte zufrieden und wandte sich wieder einem Gespräch mit James zu. Hermine ließ sich in eine Diskussion mit Lily verwickeln, doch ihr Blick schweifte immer wieder zu Snape.

Am nächsten Tag hatte sie als erstes eine Stunde Zaubertränke. Professor Slughorn stand hibbelig vor der Klasse und schien den Beginn der Stunde kaum abwarten zu können. Hermine hatte die ganze Nacht kaum ein Auge zugetan und kam ganze fünf Minuten zu spät. Slughorn hatte der Klasse verkündet, dass sie paarweise an einem Projekt arbeiten würden, was sie drei Wochen später vorstellen und erklären sollten. Durch Hermines Verspätung war die gesamte Klasse bereits in Paare eingeteilt. Immer Slytherins und Gryffindors zusammen. Für Hermine blieb so nur noch Snape übrig.

Sie setzten sich zusammen und schwiegen sich an. Hermine brach das Schweigen als erstes. „Wir sollten uns etwas besonderes einfallen lassen. Sev.. Sna..Seve ach verdammt, ich weiß nicht mal, wie ich dich ansprechen soll." Snape hob die Augenbraue und Hermine grinste, ob der bekannten Geste wegen. „Lachst du mich aus, Granger?" Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, du erinnerst mich einfach so sehr an einen alten Bekannten. Er hat die Augenbraue auf die selbe Art und Weise hochgezogen und war auch... nun ja, ein wenig reizbar."

Snape sah sie nachdenklich an. Da schien keine Feindseligkeit aus ihren Worten zu klingen. „Severus!" Hermine sah ihn zuerst überrascht an, dann lächelte sie. „Wir sollten jetzt über unser Projekt sprechen, Severus." Er nickte und schien ein wenig umgänglicher.

Slughorn eilte auf den Tisch der beiden zu und blieb völlig aufgeregt vor ihnen stehen. Hermine warf Severus einen Blick zu und grinste. Auch Severus Gesicht zierte ein leichtes Lächeln. „In Sie beide setze ich einen Großteil meiner Hoffnung. Sie werden mich nicht enttäuschen und etwas ganz besonderes erschaffen, nicht wahr?"

Hermine und Severus nickten. Was hätten sie auch anderes tun sollen im Angesicht von soviel Euphorie.

Hermine durchzuckte eine Idee. Was wäre, wenn sie und Severus den Wolfbanntranks untersuchen würden. Remus würde vielleicht schon viel eher, sein Problem in den Griff bekommen und sie könnte sich mit Severus beschäftigen und ihn von Dummheiten abhalten.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir am Wolfsbanntrank forschen würden? Ich hab gelesen, dass man dabei ist, einen Trank zu entwickeln, der Werwölfen hilft, sich in Vollmondnächten im Griff zu behalten. Das wäre eine Herausforderung!" Ihre Augen glänzten. Snape hatte sie in der Zukunft nie den Trank brauen lassen. Sie wusste nicht genau, welche Zutaten in welchem Maß, wie dem Gebräu beigefügt werden musste. Theoretisch wusste sie ein paar Dinge, weil sie heimlich in seinen Unterlagen geschnüffelt hatte, aber alles andere musste geprüft und ausprobiert werden.

Severus sah sie nachdenklich an. „Hast du eine Ahnung, welche Herausforderung das ist? Du kannst nicht einfach ein paar Zutaten zusammen mixen und hoffen, dass das was wird. Was, wenn wir versagen? Ich möchte in Zaubertränke ungern eine miese Note erhalten, das überlass ich den Trotteln um Potter herum." Hermines Augen leuchteten vor Aufregung, was Severus ein wenig zurückweichen ließ. „Sein kein Frosch! Du bist ein Genie. Dir wird so ein mickriger Trank doch keine Probleme bereiten." Hermine sah förmlich, wie sein Kampfgeist geweckt wurde. Schließlich nickte er. „Na schön, aber ich hoffe dir ist klar, dass du dann eine Menge deiner freien Zeit mit mir verbringen musst. Ein paar Unterrichtsstunden reichen da nicht."

Hermine sah ihn fragend an. „Wieso sollte das ein Problem sein?" Es war das erste Mal, dass Hermine so etwas wie Verlegenheit bei Severus Snape sah. „Deine Gryffindorfreunde mögen mich nicht sonderlich und auch sonst bin ich niemand, mit dem man gerne seine freie Zeit verbringt." Hermine sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Wieso sollte man nicht gerne mit dir seine Zeit verbringen, Severus?," Hermine wusste darauf ungefähr tausend Antworten, doch war das nicht förderlich, ihn von den Todessern fernzuhalten. „Du bist intelligent und hast einen...hm, speziellen Sinn für Humor. Ich kenne dich nicht gut genug, um mir eine Meinung über dich zu bilden, vielleicht sollte ich die Zeit nutzen, dich besser kennen zu lernen."

Hermine hoffte, dass sie damit nicht zu weit gegangen war und wie es schien, war dieser Severus noch nicht so immun gegen Gefühle und Komplimente, wie der aus der Zukunft. Er wandte sich ab und sah auf sein Pergament. „Ich schlage vor, wir treffen uns morgen in der Bibliothek und machen eine Aufstellung über das, was wir bereits wissen." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und erntete einen fragenden Blick. „Gegenvorschlag: Wir treffen uns morgen und gehen nach draußen. Es ist schönes Wetter und noch brauchen wir keine Bücher. Sonne schadet dir nicht, egal was man dir erzählt hat." Hermine deutete auf seine fahle Haut. „Ich hoffe diese Frischluft- Schrägstrich Sonnenallergie färbt nicht auf Draco und Harry ab."

Severus sah sie ein wenig verdutzt an. „Du kennst die beiden näher?" Hermine nickte bestimmt. „Sie sind meine besten Freunde. Wir sind zusammen von einer anderen Schule hierher gewechselt und.. ach ist doch egal. Die beiden sind echt toll." Severus sah nachdenklich zu den beiden jungen Männern. Trotter stand neben Potter, interessant, wie ähnlich die Nachnamen sich waren und wie ähnlich die beiden sich im Allgemeinen sahen, und starrte ihn an. „Ist Trotter schwul?" Hermine lächelte leicht, als sie sah, worauf er anspielte. Harry sollte wirklich weniger offensichtlich seine Bewunderung gegenüber James zeigen. „Nein. Er ist... ach, was weiß ich." Severus grinste schief und suchte den anderen Neuen mit seinen Augen.

Er stand neben Black und starrte gelangweilt durch den Raum. Black neben ihm, tat es ihm gleich. „Manson und Black haben unabstreitbar Gemeinsamkeiten." Hermine seufzte. „Es wird nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis auch die beiden es entdecken und dann werden sie Hogwarts auf den Kopf stellen. Solltest du eine Freundin haben, pass gut auf sie auf. Weder Draco, noch Sirius machen halt davor, wenn sie sich gegenseitig erst mal so richtig hochgeputscht haben."

Severus sah sie ungläubig an. Sie glaubte, er hätte eine Freundin? Wer sollte denn mit ihm zusammensein wollen? Die Stunde wurde beendet, Hermine verabschiedete sich und stürmte aus dem Klassenzimmer. Severus folgte ihr und sah, wie die beiden Jungs, ihre besten Freunde, sie in ihre Mitte nahmen und ihr keine Chance ließen, sich zu befreien. „Harry, Draco, lasst mich los! Ich will in die Bibliothek!" Die zwei schüttelten den Kopf. „Vergiss es, Prinzessin, du verbringst kaum noch Zeit mit uns. Du lässt UNS fallen, um neue Freunde zu finden. Ich kann es kaum fassen, Miss Granger. Bedeuten wir dir so wenig?"

Hermine gluckste und schlug Draco auf den Arm. „Hmmmmmm, ich weiß nicht." Harry schüttelte den Kopf und Draco nickte. „Das hab ich mir gedacht. Po... Trotter, du weißt, was das heißt?" Harry nickte, schnappte sich Hermines Ellbogen, genau wie Draco und sie trugen sie aus Severus Blickwinkel. Es war komisch, aber er beneidete die drei um ihre ungezwungene Freundschaft. Er hatte nie etwas ähnliches gehabt. Hatte eigentlich auch nie das Bedürfnis verspürt, Freunde zu haben. Er hatte Potter und Konsorten gesehen und nie etwas ähnliches gewollt. Potter versammelte ein paar Hohlköpfe um sich und nannte diese Freunde. Der einzige, der eventuell der Definition Freund am nächsten kam, war Black.

Lupin und besonders Pettigrew waren... sie liefen den beiden hinterher, wie Hunde. Aber bei diesen drein war es anders. Sie schienen gleichgestellt, biderten sich einander nicht an. Das war interessant. Granger war interessant. Er würde sehen, was es war, das sie so interessant machte.

Hermine strampelte mit den Füßen, die Dank Harry und Draco den Boden nicht berührten, in der Luft. „Lasst mich runter ihr Flegel. Ich hex euch ins nächste Jahrtausend." Harry gluckste. „Wir wollen nur ein wenig mit dir reden, Hermine. Wir sehen dich ja kaum noch." Hermine presste die Lippen aufeinander und machte sich steif wie ein Brett. „Ich glaub sie schmollt." Draco zuckte die Schultern. Sie liefen hinaus zum See und setzten sich mit ihr an das Ufer. „Also Hermine, erzähl uns, wie es bei dir so läuft." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Na schön, dann fangen wir an. Die Slytherins sind gar nicht so bescheuert, wie ich immer dachte. Da sind durchaus nette Typen bei. Snape ist der totale Außenseiter und er scheint es nicht anders zu wollen."

Hermine nickte nachdenklich. Das hatte sie sich schon gedacht. Doch sie war sich keineswegs sicher, dass Severus das wirklich so wollte. Es schien eher, als zweifelte er an sich selbst und als schirmte er sich absichtlich von den anderen ab, damit ihn keiner verletzen konnte.

„So Mine, jetzt erzähl uns von eurem Projekt." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Da gibt's nichts zu erzählen. Wir treffen uns morgen hier und besprechen alles weitere. Übrigens Harry, du solltest James weniger offensichtlich anstarren. Severus dachte du wärst schwul." Harry erblasste, während Draco sich vor Lachen kaum halten konnte.

Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile und Hermine sprach das erstemal in ihrem Leben als erste über Quidditch. Die Jungs grinsten. „Wir sind im Team. Wir haben die anderen gezwungen, uns fliegen zu lassen und als sie gesehen haben, wie toll ich bin, ja Potter du warst auch nicht schlecht, da haben sie unsere Vorgänger auf die Ersatzbank verfrachtet und uns förmlich angefleht, für sie zu spielen. Vor dir steht der neue Jäger aus Slytherin und neben ihm der dazugehörige Sucher. Ich war so gnädig, ihm den Vortritt zu lassen, weil er ja, anders als ICH, nur in einer einzigen Position spielen kann."

Hermine kicherte vor sich hin und Harry sah Draco strafend an. „Du bist echt ein ganz toller Mensch, Malfoy!" Hermine grinste und sagte den Jungs, dass sie wieder reingehen wolle. In diesem Moment kamen Die Rumtreiber aus dem Schloss. „Liebes, wo willst du denn hin? Fliehst du vor mir?" Hermine nickte. „Jap! Ich ertrage es nicht, die ganze Zeit neben einem charmanten, heißen Typen wie dir zu stehen und zu wissen, dass ich sowieso keine Chance bei dir habe." Hermine ging durch das Schlossportal und verschwand aus dem Blickfeld der anderen.

Harry und Draco schüttelten sich vor Lachen, genau wie Remus und James. Peter stand teilnahmslos daneben und blickte wie in Trance Hermine hinterher. „Hat die Kleine mir gerade ne Abfuhr erteilt? Es klang nämlich irgendwie danach, obwohl sie eigentlich nur positive Eigenschaften meiner Person aufgezählt hat." Draco klopfte Sirius aufmuntert auf die Schulter. „Mach dir nichts draus. Hermine ist ein wenig eigen."

Schweigen trat ein. „Und, seid ihr schon gespannt, das nächste Quidditchspiel anzuschauen? Ich weiß nicht, wie es bei euch war, aber bei uns ist es ziemlich populär." Harry grinste James dümmlich an. „Wir sehen nicht nur zu, wir spielen auch." James schien etwas verunsichert, ob dem eigenartigen Blick, den Harry ihr zu warf. „Äh.. okay.. Wie seid ihr jetzt noch in die Mannschaft gekommen? Das Team aus Slytherin war vollständig." Draco grinste schief. „Wir haben freundlich gefragt."

Sirius schien zu verstehen und lachte leise. Sie setzten sich zu Harry und Draco auf den Boden und begannen ein Gespräch über Quidditch. Die sechs verstanden sich gut und kamen beinahe zu spät zum Mittagessen. Hermine saß bereits am Tisch und unterhielt sich mit Lily. Die vier Rumtreiber setzten sich zu ihnen und begannen ein Gespräch. „Sag mal Liebes, fühlst du dich wirklich so eingeschüchtert von meiner Anwesenheit? Weißt du, dass musst du nicht. Ich könnte mir durchaus vorstellen, dir eine Chance einzuräumen. Kein Problem."

Hermine sah den gutaussehenden, zugegeben etwas eingebildeten Jugendlichen einen Moment von oben bis unten an. Er war hübsch. Konnte man so was von einem Mann sagen? Hermine fand einfach das er hübsch war. Sein Gesicht war maskulin, aber irgendwie auch sehr fein. Sein Teint war definitiv dunkler, als der von Draco. Seine wuscheligen schwarzen Haare gaben ihm etwas Verwegenes und Hermine musste sich wohl oder übel eingestehen, dass er absolut ihrem Typ entsprach, wie auch immer dieser aussah.

„Nee du, lass mal gut sein! Remus, könntest du mir bitte die Sauce reichen." Remus reichte ihr schmunzelnd die Saucenschüssel. Sirius wandte sich nachdenklich an ein Mädchen neben ihm. „Hättest DU vielleicht Lust, mit mir auszugehen?" Das Mädchen nickte aufgeregt. Hermine schenkte dem keine Aufmerksamkeit. Sie war in ein Gespräch mit Remus vertieft und zu sagen, dass Sirius darüber verärgert war, wäre stark untertrieben gewesen. Sie schien überhaupt kein Interessen an ihm zu haben. Schade eigentlich. Er drehte sich wieder zu dem Mädchen um. Wie hieß sie noch gleich? Sahra? Tara? Mira? Hm?

Hermine sah sich am Tisch um. Sie fühlte sich unglaublich wohl hier. Diese Zeit war nicht so anders als ihre eigene Schulzeit, nur das hier nicht eine SO intensive Häuserfeindschaft existierte, wie circa zwanzig Jahre später. Vielleicht fiel ihr das nur ihr auf, weil Harry und Draco mittlerweile in Slytherin waren.

Sie grinste, als sie sah, wie James Lily anstarrte. Die beiden waren ein niedliches Paar. Sie mochte sie wirklich. Ihr Blick schweifte weiter, über Remus, der gerade mit Lily redete, über Sirius, der mit diesem blonden Mädchen flirtete und blieb schließlich einen Moment bei Peter hängen. Es verwirrte sie ein wenig, wie er sie ansah. Er starrte förmlich. Hermine drehte ihren Kopf weg und hörte Remus und Lily zu. „Remus, ich verstehe ja, dass ihr alle Quidditch so toll findet, aber findest du es nicht schrecklich, dass es praktisch kein anderes Gesprächsthema mehr gibt, als Quidditch. Ihr werdet sowieso gewinnen am Samstag. Ihr gewinnt immer gegen Slytherin."

Bevor Remus antworten konnte, mischte sich Hermine ein. „Dieses Mal nicht!" Die Blicke von James, Sirius, Remus, Lily und Peter, der sie sowieso fortwährend anstarrte, trafen sie. „Wie meinst du das?" Hermine war ein wenig verunsichert. „Gryffindor wird nicht gewinnen." Sirius rutschte näher zu ihr und sah sie bittend an. „Ich bitte dich, Liebes, ich hab dich gerade ins Herz geschlossen. Zwing mich nicht, dir irgendwas Furchtbares anzutun." Hermine grinste und tätschelte seine Wange. „Tut mir leid, Sirius, aber ihr werdet nicht gewinnen. Ich hab euch gestern fliegen sehen und ich weiß wie Harry und Draco fliegen. Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass du und James die besten Spieler im Team sind, nichts gegen dich Remus, und Harry und Draco die besten Spieler bei Slytherin, dann werdet ihr nicht gewinnen."

James schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Ich hab dich echt gern gehabt, Hermine, aber wenn du meinst, Slytherin wird uns schlagen, dann..." Hermine unterbrach ihn. „Das habe ich nie behauptet. Ich sagte, ihr werdet nicht gewinnen. Slytherin aber auch nicht. Ich bin mir fast sicher, ihr werdet unentschieden spielen." James sah sie ungläubig an. „Weißt du, wie unwahrscheinlich das ist? Die eine Mannschaft müsste die Punkte, die mit dem Schnatz geholt werden, durch Tore erreichen. Nicht mal Slytherin ist so mies, dass sie so sehr in den Rückstand geraten. Außerdem hieße das, ich würde den Schnatz nicht fangen."

Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Hättet die Quidditchexpertin vielleicht Lust auf eine Wette?" Hermine sah Sirius einen Moment nachdenklich an. „Klar!" Sirius dachte nach, dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht. „Wenn du recht hast und wir spielen unentschieden, dann kannst du von mir einen Gefallen einfordern. Wenn ich recht habe und Gryffindor gewinnt, dann wirst du mir einen Gefallen schulden." Hermine schlug ohne nachzudenken ein. Remus beobachtete die Angelegenheit mit Missfallen. Er liebte Sirius. Er war wie ein Bruder, aber er traute ihm kein Stück weit, was Frauen anging. Er würde sonst was von ihr verlangen, wenn sie verlor und das würde sie.

Die Jungs überredeten Hermine, noch etwas im Gemeinschaftsraum zu bleiben und mit ihnen zu plaudern. Zögernd stimmte sie zu. Es war lustig. Sirius erzählte ihr von einigen Streichen, die sie in Hogwarts gespielt hatten und Hermine kringelte sich vor Lachen. Sie erzählten ihr auch von Duellen, die sie ausgefochten hatten und Hermine fiel ein, wie Ron Draco damals mit dem Schneckenfluch hatte treffen wollen. Das brachte sie nur noch mehr zum Lachen und sie erzählte die Geschichte den Jungs. „Rons Zauberstab war vollkommen hinüber. Draco hat ihn wirklich aufs äußerste gereizt und er versuchte ihn zu verfluchen. Das ging natürlich gewaltig daneben. Er hockte Stunden lang über der Badewanne und spuckte Schnecken aus."

Sirius und James lachten sich fast kaputt und auch Peter kicherte vor sich hin. Remus lachte nur kurz und sah sie nachdenklich an. „Du sagst, dieser Ron war dein bester Freund und der von Harry. Und der hat sich mit Draco ein Duell geliefert. Das verstehe ich nicht ganz." Hermine seufzte. „Das ist kompliziert. Draco war früher anders. Er war schon immer ein wenig fies und das wird sich auch nie ändern, aber er hatte früher keine Ahnung, was es bedeutet richtig zu handeln. Meistens tat er das, was man ihm vorlebte, was sein Vater ihm vorlebte und das machte ihn zu einem kleinen Idioten. Vor ungefähr einem Jahr änderte sich das. Er wurde selbstständig und versuchte nach seiner Meinung zu handeln. Seit dem Zeitpunkt sind wir Freunde." Remus hing an ihren Lippen. Sie war mit diesem Jungen verfeindet gewesen, doch als er sich hatte ändern wollen, hatte sie ihm eine Chance gegeben. „Und was ist mit Ron?" Hermine seufzte. Über ihn hatte sie in letzter Zeit gar nicht mehr nachgedacht. „Er hat sich auch verändert. Wir waren eine Weile zusammen, aber er hat sich vor Problemen versteckt und meine Freunde verurteilt." Sie war also ungebunden.

Hermine gähnte. „Ich geh schlafen. Sonst komm ich morgen zu Verwandlung zu spät. Gute Nacht."

Hermine kam natürlich zu Verwandlung zu spät. Sie verfluchte sich dafür, dass sie sich hatte überreden lassen, so lange wach zu bleiben. McGonnagal zog ihr Punkte ab und sie ließ sich müde neben Lily auf dem Platz nieder. Nach der Stunde eilten Draco und Harry auf sie zu und grinsten. „Na, du scheinst ja jetzt wirklich jeden Tag zu verschlafen." Hermines Magen knurrte und sie grummelte. Harry hielt ihr ein Packet entgegen, dass sie überrascht entgegen nahm. Sie hielt ein paar Brote in der Hand und umarmte ihn überschwänglich. „Ich danke dir. Ich hab so einen Hunger." Auf dem Weg zur nächsten Stunde verdrückte sie die Brote und lief neben Sirius lang.

„Du scheinst einen ordentlichen Appetit zu haben, meine Liebe." Hermine nickte. „Hast du keine Angst dick zu werden?" Hermine sah ihn irritiert an. „Wieso sollte ich?" Sirius zuckte die Schultern. „Alle Mädchen achten auf ihr Gewicht." Hermine nickte nachdenklich. „Du hast recht. Aber es gibt wichtigeres. Ich bin nicht weniger wert, weil ich mehr wiege."

„Aber weniger attraktiv." Hermine sah ihn ungläubig an. „Das seh ich ein wenig anders, Black. Attraktivität kommt nicht von Außen, sondern von Innen. Ich finde Miss Magic alles andere als attraktiv, wenn sie eine verzickte, dämliche Pute ist, als ich eine wohlproportionierte Frau, die nett und freundlich zu jedermann ist. Im Moment finde ich dich übrigens alles andere als attraktiv. Deine Augen stehen zu weit auseinander und du hast Eselsohren." Sie stürmte an ihm vorbei auf Lily zu.

„Hey Mine, wie läuft es?"

„Gut!"

„Sirius steht auf dich!"

„Mir egal, er ist ein Idiot!"

„Du hast recht! Aber er ist ein heißer Idiot!"

Hermine sah ungläubig zu ihrer neuen Freundin. „Willst du sagen, wenn ein Mann nur gut aussieht, ist es egal, was für einen Charakter er hat." Lily zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „So meinte ich das nicht, Hermine. Sirius ist kein schlechter Mensch. Er ist ein wenig arrogant, aber kein schlechter Mensch. Du weißt, dass ich nicht so denke, oder?"

Hermine nickte. Sie wusste es und doch regte es sie auf. Egal in welcher Welt sie sich befand, egal in welcher Zeit. Immer spielte das Aussehen eine übergeordnete Rolle.

Den Rest des Schultages brachte Hermine relativ still hinter sich. Zum verabredeten Zeitpunkt ging sie zum See und wartete auf Severus. „Hallo Granger!"

„Hey Severus." Er fing direkt an über irgendwelche Ideen zu reden, doch Hermine fiel es schwer zu zuhören. „Ich habe schon davon gehört, dass mache Menschen weniger viele Informationen aufnehmen können, als andere, aber du bist erst wenige Tage hier und solltest noch ein wenig Fassungsgabe haben."

Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an, doch dann seufzte sie. „Tut mir leid. Ich hatte nur weniger angenehme Gespräche mit einigen Gryffindors." Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Ich bin mir fast sicher, du willst darüber reden. Also bitte." Hermine grinste schief. Mit Snape über Teenyprobleme reden. Das war interessant. „Ich verstehe nicht, wieso Aussehen so wichtig für jeden ist. Alle scheinen immer nur auf das Äußere zu achten."

Severus blinzelte. „Das ist dein Problem? Wieso machst du dir Gedanken darüber. Du bist attraktiv, also kann es dir doch egal sein, wie es weniger gesegneten Leuten geht." Hermine sah ihn fragend an. „Du kennst mich kaum. Wie kannst du mich für attraktiv halten. Ich bin vielleicht die blödeste Zicke der Welt und trotzdem erscheine ich dir attraktiv. Irre ich mich, wenn ich glaube, Schönheit kommt von innen?"

Severus sah nachdenklich aus. „Black oder Pettigrew?"

„Hä?"

„Auf wen würde deine Wahl fallen? Black oder Pettigrew."

„Sirius!"

„Da hast du es! Black ist ein überheblicher Trottel und du würdest ihm trotzdem dem unscheinbaren, wenig attraktiven Pettigrew vorziehen."

„Das hat aber andere Gründe." Severus sah sie fragend an. „Ich mag ihn nicht. Er ist eine schmierige Ratte. Er rennt den anderen dreien hinterher, hat keine eigenen Ansichten. Er ist mir unheimlich." Severus war verblüfft. „Wie kannst du mit mir hier sitzen und nichts gegen mich haben, wie mir scheint und Pettigrew so sehr verabscheuen?"

Hermine sah ihn ungläubig an. „Wie kannst du dich mit Peter vergleichen? Er ist eine rückratlose Qualle! Gut, du magst nicht der angenehmste Zeitgenosse sein, aber mir kommt es vor, als stündest du zu dem, was du sagst."

„Ich bin mir jetzt ehrlich unsicher, ob das ein Kompliment oder eine Beleidigung sein sollte." Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Tatsache ist, man sollte die Menschen nicht nach dem beurteilen, was man sieht, sondern was man fühlt. Erscheinen dir unfreundliche Menschen nicht auch weniger attraktiv, obwohl die meisten nur vom Sehen her behaupten, diese Person wäre schön?" Severus dachte nach. Interessante Frage.

„Ich kann dir darauf keine Antwort geben. Ich denke, wenn ich in den Spiegel sehe und mich darin wiederfinde, liegt mein Aussehen nicht daran, wie nett ich bin. Manche Menschen haben eben kein Glück, wie du, Black oder Potter." Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso sprichst du von dir selbst so schlecht?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Du denkst, ich würde keine Zeit mit dir verbringen, nur weil du du bist. Du deutest an, du wärest unattraktiv oder gar hässlich! Wieso?" Hermine meinte die Frage ernst. Severus war nicht hässlich. Egal was mit ihm in der Zukunft passieren würde, noch sah er nicht schlecht aus. Er war nicht hübsch, wie Sirius, hatte nicht das charmevolle Aussehen von Draco, aber auf seine Art, auf eine interessante Art, war er attraktiv.

Sein Haar war relativ kurz, wirkte nicht ungepflegt wie in der Zukunft. Seine Nase war zwar groß, aber wegen der kurzen Nase fiel sie auch nicht so auf wie bei seinem zukünftigen Ich. Seine Augen machten sein markantes Gesicht männlich und seine Statue war nicht zu verachten. Ohne die schwere Robe erkannte Hermine einen gut definierten Oberkörper. Er hatte wahrlich keinen Grund, sich zu schämen. „Wieso? Weil es so ist. Ich bin ein unangenehmer Mensch, der nicht gern unter Leute geht, aus dem einfachen Grund, weil ich nicht gesellig bin und gerne rede. Außerdem sind die meisten Tölpel hier dumm wie Stroh und ich wüsste nicht, worüber ich mich mit denen unterhalten sollte.

Mein Aussehen ist verachtenswert. Ich habe einen Spiegel und sehe, wie andere mich sehen. Mehr ist dazu nicht zu sagen." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Wer immer dir diesen Unfug eingeredet hat, gehört kräftig verprügelt. Vielleicht zeigst du mir nicht dein wahres Ich, doch bisher stimmte nichts von dem, was du selbst über dich behauptest. Und du bist nicht hässlich. Du bist nur auf eine andere Art schön, als es Typen wie Sirius und James sind. Glaub mir, Aussehen wird überschätzt. Irgendwann werden die Menschen hinter die Fassade blicken und sehen, was sich hinter all der angeblichen Schönheit versteckt. Sie ist vergänglich, die Seele nicht."

Severus schluckte. „Lass uns jetzt mit dem Projekt beginnen. Ich habe keine Lust, bis tief in die Nacht zu arbeiten." Hermine lächelte und setzte sich an die Aufzeichnungen, die er bereits erarbeitet hatte. Nach zwei Stunden hatten sie soweit alles fertig, was sie ohne Bibliothek tun konnten. Sie packten gerade ihre Sachen zusammen, als Hermine Remus und Peter auf sich zukommen sah. Sie hoffte, dass nur Sirius und James Severus damals geärgert hatten und nicht auch Peter. Bei Remus war sie sich eigentlich sicher, er würde so etwas nicht tun.

„Sieh an, sieh an, Schniefelus. Wieso verbringst du deine Zeit mit so jemandem, Mine." Hermine hätte würgen können, als er sie mit ihrem Spitznamen ansprach. „Mit wem sollte ich sie sonst verbringen, Pete? Mit dir vielleicht?" Er schien wirklich zu glauben, das wäre ein Angebot. „Wenn du möchtest, natürlich. Schniefelus zieh ab!" Severus erhob sich und sah ihn kalt an. „Peter, ich empfehle dir zu verschwinden. Deine penetrante, piepsige Zwergenstimme geht mir gewaltig auf die Nerven. Ich denke nicht, dass du dich unbedingt mit jemandem anlegen sollte, der dir physisch, psychisch und magisch bei Weitem überlegen ist, wenn weder James noch Sirius in der Nähe sind, um dir zu helfen."

Remus grinste leicht. Hätte Hermine Peter nicht zur Vernunft gerufen, hätte er es getan. Ihm ging dieser Kleinkrieg wirklich auf die Nerven. „Aber Herms, ich dachte es wäre dir vielleicht unangenehm mit ihm zusammen zu sein." Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Den angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck mache ich erst, seit du angefangen hast zu reden." Severus versteckte ein Grinsen. Da dachte er, er hätte ein kleines freundliches Mädchen von nebenan an seiner Seite und plötzlich fuhr sie so aus sich heraus. „Na Schniefelus? Freust du dich, dass dich ein hübsches Mädchen, wie Hermine in Schutz nimmt? Mach dir keine falschen Hoffnungen, das tut sie lediglich aus Mitleid. Und weißt du noch etwas, sie ist eine Muggelgeborene." Hermine verstand nicht wirklich den Zusammenhang, doch ein Blick zu Severus´ kalkweißem Gesicht ließ sie verstehen. Er schien zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits eine gewisse Antipathie gegenüber Schlammblütern zu empfinden.

Remus schaltete sich zum ersten mal ein. „Peter, es ist genug! Die beiden arbeiten an einem Projekt und du solltest sie in Ruhe lassen. Hermine schnappte ihre Sachen und zog ab. „Wir sehen uns dann beim Abendessen Remus." Sie stürmte in die Bibliothek und vergrub sich in einigen Büchern. Nach ungefähr zwanzig Minuten standen plötzlich zwei Schatten über ihr. Hermine bemerkte sie zunächst nicht und las weiter. „HA! Erwischt!"

„Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Hermine war so erschrocken von dem plötzlichen Erscheinen der Stimme neben ihrem Ohr, dass sie vor Schreck laut aufschrie und vom Stuhl fiel. Sirius lachte laut, während James zu ihr ging und ihr hoch half.

Hermine baute sich vor Sirius auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. Auf der Stelle erstarb sein Lachen und er sah sie ängstlich an. „James, Hilfe. Ein wunderschöner Racheengel steht vor mir." Hermine wandte sich James zu, der sie ernst musterte. „Hermine, wir wollen mit dir reden." Hermine setzte sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl und sah abwarten zu den beiden jungen Männern. Sie hatte James noch nie so ernst erlebt. „Du bist neu hier und wir alle mögen dich wirklich sehr, aber du solltest wissen, dass wir es nicht akzeptieren, dass jemand unsere Freunde beleidigt."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, dann verstand sie. Sie grinste. „Das ist nicht euer Ernst!" James und Sirius sahen sich fragend an. Die Reaktion hatten sie nicht erwartet. „Nun, eigentlich schon! Nein warte, was meinst du genau?!" Hermine seufzte. „Peter ist nicht allen Ernstes zu euch gerannt gekommen und hat euch erzählt, dass die böse, böse Mine den armen kleinen Pete geärgert hat, oder?"

Sirius grinste verlegen. Ihm war es von Anfang an dämlich vorgekommen, aber James hatte darauf bestanden, diese Sache aus der Welt zu schaffen.

„Hermine, wieso hast du ihn angeschrieen und beschimpft?" Hermine seufzte. „Pass mal auf James, ich mag dich, ich mag dich wirklich und nur deshalb werde ich mich vor dir rechtfertigen. Ich möchte nicht die gerade erst entstandene Freundschaft zwischen uns wegen so etwas zerstören. Also, sag mir doch erst mal, was mir genau vorgeworfen wird."

Sirius lächelte leicht. Ach sie war ja so eine tolle Person. Okay, komische nicht sirius- like Gedanken.

„Peter sagte, du hättest ihn grundlos angeschrieen du ihn einen Versager genannt und dumm!" Hermine wiegte abschätzend den Kopf hin und her. „Also sehr, sehr grob übersetzt stimmt das fast. Ich hab aber eigentlich gesagt, dass er sich nicht mit Leuten anlegen soll, die ihm geistig, körperlich und magisch überlegen sind. Hat er die penetrante Zwergenstimme erwähnt?"

„Das ist nicht lustig, Hermine. Peter ist unser Freund. Wenn du dich nicht mit ihm arrangieren kannst, dann können wir leider nicht mehr mit dir befreundet sein." Hermine sah ihn verletzt an. „Ich wüsste zwar gerne, wieso ich das angeblich verdient habe, aber bitte. Wenn du glaubst, ich dürfte meine Meinung nicht mehr ausdrücken, dann sollten wir wohl keine Freundschaft zueinander pflegen. Wir sehen uns dann im Unterricht." Sie wandte sich wieder ihren Büchern zu und ignorierte die beiden. Sirius sah ungläubig zu James. Er zog ihn aus der Bibliothek und funkelte ihn böse an. „Was soll das, Krone? Ich mag sie wirklich und ich will nicht, dass du einfach meine sehr zarte Freundschaft zu ihr beendest."

James schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Tatze, wir haben uns geschworen füreinander einzustehen, wir sollten uns auch daran halten."

„Aber, wir wissen doch gar nicht, was passiert ist. Wurmschwanz hat uns irgendeine unzusammenhängende Geschichte erzählt und eigentlich haben wir keine Ahnung was los war."

„Willst du behaupten, er lügt?" Sirius sah ihm nicht in die Augen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er lügt, aber ich glaube auch nicht, dass er alles erzählt hat. Moony war doch dabei, lass uns fragen gehen, was am See passiert ist." James nickte und folgte Sirius in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Hey Moony, können wir mal mit dir reden?" Remus stand auf und folgte seinen Freunden in eine Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums. „Was ist am See mit Peter und Hermine passiert?"

Remus dachte kurz nach. „Na ja, Hermine und Severus haben am See gearbeitet, ihr wisst schon, wegen Zaubertränke. Peter hat angefangen auf Snape rumzutrampeln, schaut nicht so, ich mag es auch nicht, wenn ihr das tut. Hermine hat ihn eigentlich nicht direkt verteidigt. Sie hat Peter nur gesagt er solle gehen. Ich glaube er steht ein bisschen auf sie. Na ja auf jeden Fall hat er sie ein klein wenig angemacht und dann hat Hermine ihm halt ihre Meinung gegeigt." Sirius und James sahen sich fragend an. „Und dann?"

„Peter hat wieder versucht Severus runterzumachen und Hermine sagte ihm, wenn ihr nicht in der Nähe seid, sollte er keine Stärkeren angreifen. Ich weiß, sie ist ein wenig zu weit gegangen, aber im Grunde hat sie recht."

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie darf trotzdem keine Freunde beleidigen." Remus nickte nachdenklich. „Und was, wenn sie Severus auch als Freund sieht? Hätte sie dann nicht, wie ihr oder vielmehr du, das Recht, Severus zu verteidigen?" James dachte kurz nach, beobachtet von seinen Freunden. Sirius unterbrach seinen Gedankengang. „Mach was du willst, James, ich werde weiterhin mit Hermine befreundet sein." James nickte. „Du hast recht, Tatze. Es war falsch. Wenn Peter und sie nicht klarkommen, muss das nicht zwangsläufig bedeuten, dass wir nicht mit ihr befreundet sein können."

Aufgeregt stürmten sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Hermine seufzte schwer. Das war ja super gelaufen. Ihre neuen Freunde hatte sie nicht sonderlich lange gehabt. Wie sollte das denn zukünftig aussehen. Sie musste ihnen sagen, dass sie aus der Zukunft kam und das war schwerer, wenn sie ihr nicht vertrauten. Außerdem mochte sie die drei wirklich. Remus, James und Sirius waren tolle Menschen. Sie waren anders als die aus der Zukunft, aber sie hatte sie hier genauso gern.

„MINE!" Wieder erschreckte sie, als Sirius und James strahlend auf sie zugerannt kamen. „Was denn nun schon wieder? So weit ich weiß, hab ich sonst keinen eurer Freunde beleidigt."

Sirius sah sie aus großen Hundeaugen an. „Es tut uns leid!" James zog ein großes Stück Torte hinter dem Rücken hervor. „Ja, Moony hat uns alles erzählt und es war dumm von uns, gleich so überzureagieren." Hermine grinste erleichtert. Sie sprang auf und umarmte zuerst Sirius und dann James, dem sie die Torte aus der Hand nahm und strahlte.

„Kannst du vielleicht versuchen, mit Peter auszukommen? Er ist unser Freund und wir wollen nicht immer nur einen von euch sehen." Hermine schluckte. „Kl..Klar!"

Sie wollte ihnen so gerne sagen, dass es ein Fehler war, Peter zu vertrauen, doch wie sollte sie das jetzt erklären?

Hermine fühlte sich wie zu Hause in dieser Zeit. Vergessen der Krieg, obwohl er auch hier tobte, vergessen die Probleme in der Zukunft. Am Samstag herrschte reger Betrieb in der Schule. Alle waren aufgeregt, ob dem Spiel wegen und alle hatten sich für eine der Mannschaften entscheiden. Hermine nicht. In den wenigen Tagen seit dem `Streit´ hatte Hermine fast jede freie Minute mit den Rumtreibern und Lily verbracht. Ab und an waren auch Harry und Draco zu ihnen gestoßen, die sich auch recht gut mit ihnen zu verstehen schienen.

Severus traf sich mit ihr nur zu den Projektstunden und redete kaum mit ihr.

Hermine suchte sich einen Platz in den unparteiischen Rängen und wartete auf den Anfang des Spiels. Jemand setzte sich neben sie und sie sah zu der Person. „Severus? Was soll das? Du bist nicht unparteiisch!" Severus sah sie aus seinen schwarzen Augen an. „Ich kann dich nicht leiden." Hermine sah ihn fragend an. „Ähm... okay, nett, dass du so ehrlich bist."

„Nein! Ich kann dich nicht leiden, weil ich dich mag."

„Ach so...Was? Ist dir klar, das du absoluten Unsinn redest?"

„Du tust erst so, als wäre dir die Meinung der anderen egal und kaum macht jemand eine blöde Bemerkung, hältst du dich von mir fern."

Hermine öffnete den Mund und starrte die ihn sprachlos an. „Ich rede nicht über Gefühle und so einen Quatsch, aber ich bin ernsthaft verunsichert."

Hermine fasste sich und versuchte was zu sagen. „Ähm..."

„Schlagfertig, Granger, wirklich! Ich tue jetzt etwas, was ich noch nie gemacht habe." Hermine fragte sich, ob man ihr die Verwirrung ansah. So wie er guckte, wohl schon.

„Ich will mit dir befreundet sein!" Hermines Kiefer klappte nach unten. „Ich, ich... wow!" Severus Mine verschloss sich zusehends. „Alles klar. Ich wusste, du bist wie alle andern!"

Er wollte aufstehen, doch Hermine hielt ihn am Ärmel fest. „Stop! Lass mir einen Moment, darüber nachzudenken." Er setzte sich zögernd und sah sie abwartend an. „Okay, ich bin so weit! Ich will auch mit dir befreundet sein. Ich weiß nicht, wer dir den Unsinn eingeredet hat, ich würde nicht mehr mit dir reden wollen, aber egal. Ich dachte du würdest mich schneiden, weil ich muggelgeboren bin." Severus sah sie fragend an. „Wieso sollte ich? Ich dachte, du würdest mich schneiden, weil man das über mich behauptet. Ich stamme doch ebenfalls von Muggeln ab."

Hermine lächelte. „Schön, dass das geklärt wäre. Oh, das Spiel fängt an." Hermine lehnte sich zurück und sah, genau wie Severus, auf das Spielfeld. Hermine fand, der Stadionsprecher war furchtbar. Lee Jordan und auch Luna Lovegood hatten das um einiges besser gemacht. Das Spiel war spannend. Hermine hatte sich nicht geirrt, was die Fähigkeiten der Spieler anging. Sirius, James, Harry und Draco waren die besten in ihren Teams.

Draco war im Quaffelbesitz. „Los Draco, Hau das Ding rein!" Draco grinste und schoss. „Tor für Slytherin. Die neuen Spieler sind wirklich fabelhaft. Trotter scheint einen genauso guten Blick für den Schnatz zu haben, wie Potter." Hermine nahm das Gelaber des Stadionsprechers nur nebenbei wahr. Er klang absolut gelangweilt. Sirius war im Quaffelbesitz. „Komm schon Sirius, gibt dir Mühe und denk an unsere Wette!" Severus lachte nicht häufig, doch wie Hermine neben ihm auf und ab sprang und nicht wusste, welche der beiden Mannschaften die anfeuern sollte, hatte schon was Amüsantes.

Es herrschte Gleichstand. Die Spieler beider Teams scheinen ziemlich fertig zu sein. Harry und James verhinderten gegenseitig den Fang des Schnatzes, was das Spiel in die Länge zog.

Plötzlich schossen sowohl Harry, als auch James los. Beide hatten den Schnatz gesehen und rasten von zwei Seiten auf ihn zu. Hermine griff Severus Arm und vergrub ihre Fingernägel darin. Die beiden Sturköpfe knallten in vollem Flug zusammen und krachten auf den Boden. Hermine verließ die Tribüne und rannte auf das Spielfeld. Der Schiedsrichter tat es ihr gleich. Noch war unklar, welche Mannschaft gewonnen hatte.

Harry und James lagen übereinander und versuchten sich voneinander zu lösen. Der Schnatz lag zerquetscht auf dem Boden. Der Schiedsrichter hob den lädierten goldenen Schnatz auf und hielt ihn an Harrys Hand. Nichts geschah. Harry sah betrübt drein. Das selbe wurde auch bei James gemacht. Wieder geschah nichts. Verständnislosigkeit machte sich bei den Umstehenden breit. Plötzlich ging Hermine ein Licht auf. Sie schrie auf, schnappte sich den Schnatz und legte sowohl James´ als auch Harrys Hand auf den kleinen Ball.

Es klickte und der Ball leuchtete auf. „Ich hab gewonnen! Ich hab gewonnen! Sirius, wo bist du? Ich hab gewonnen!" Hermine hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab, während die anderen fassungslos auf den kleinen Ball starten. „Das hab ich noch nie erlebt!"

Der Schiedsrichter sah fassungslos auf den Ball. „Das...das gibt's doch nicht! Hermine, woher zur Hölle wusstest du das?" Hermine grinste immer noch. „Weibliche Intuition!"

„Was sagt dir deine weibliche Intuition denn zu McGonnagals nächstem Test?" Hermine sprang auf Sirius Rücken und beugte sich zu seinem Ohr. „Sie sagt: LERN!" Sirius grinste und trug Hermine ins Schloss.

Okay, ich gebs zu, mein Severus ist absolut ooc. Aber so stell ich ihn mir vor, als er jünger war. Ich hab auch die Lily- story noch nicht rein gebracht. Aber das kommt noch. Ich glaube, wenn jemand ihm die Chance gegeben hätte, echte, bedingungslose Freundschaft zu besitzen, dann wäre er gar nicht Todesser geworden.

Ich find übrigens dieses Kapitel nicht so toll. Aber das nächste wird wieder besser.

lg


	3. Chapter 3

Die nächsten zwei Wochen verliefen relativ ruhig. Hermine arbeitete regelmäßig mit Severus an dem Projekt, welches hervorragende Fortschritte machte. Harry und Draco beschwerten sich fortwährend, sie hätte nicht genug Zeit für sie, genau wie Lily und Sirius. James war eifersüchtig, weil Lily jede freie Minute mit Hermine verbrachte, Remus wurde recht still und Hermine bemerkte, dass der Vollmond nahte und Peter starrte sie ständig an.

Relativ ruhig! Hermine freute sich, dass ihre neuen und ihre alten Freunde, Severus mehr oder weniger akzeptierten. „Schniefelus, altes Haus. Klaust du uns mal wieder unsere Hermine?" Wie gesagt, mehr oder weniger.

„Hermine und ich arbeiten, Black. Solltest du vielleicht auch mal versuchen." Hermine stöhnte genervt auf, was Sirius als Zeichen nahm, wieder zu verschwinden.

An dem Tag, an dem sie ihre Projektergebnisse vortragen sollten, war Hermine aufgeregt wie nie. Severus verdrehte schon genervt die Augen. „Du hast erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit einem Känguru. Die hüpfen auch den ganzen Tag herum." Hermine ignorierte ihn.

Es war interessant zu hören, was die anderen alles untersucht hatten, doch wirklich hörte Hermine nicht zu. Sie war viel zu beschäftigt mit ihren Notizen.

Severus war angenehm überrascht, wie still der Kurs war, als er vor der Klasse stand. Wenn er normalerweise etwas vortrug, unterhielt sich jeder, machte blöde Sprüche oder tat sonst etwas Störendes. Er glaubte, es liege daran, dass Hermine mit ihm vorne stand. Ihre Gryffindorfreunde würden sie niemals unterbrechen und die Slytherins hatten zu viel Respekt vor den beiden neuen. Die zwei hatten sich erstaunlich schnell durchsetzen können und ihre Freundschaft zu Hermine war überall bekannt.

Hermine lächelte nervös und begann mit ihrem Vortrag. Severus hatte das alles so oft mit ihr durchgehen müssen, er wusste genau, was sie wann sagte. Sie hatte wirklich Talent, diesen relativ trockenen Vortrag, simpel, spannend und verständlich zu erläutern. Die Klasse hing förmlich an ihren Lippen. Sein Blick schweifte durch den Raum. Slughorn war begeistert. Er war schon wieder so hibbelig. Er sah sich weiter um und schließlich blieb sein Blick an Pettigrew hängen. Sein Blick war so auf Hermine fixiert, dass Severus verstand, wieso sie sich vor ihm fürchtete.

Es war verständlich vor diesen wässrigen, stechend blauen Glubschaugen Angst zu haben.

Hermines Einleitung endete und Severus begann seinen Part. Hermine hatte ihn solange genervt, bis er alles abgeändert hatte, wie sie es wollte. Es schien geholfen zu haben, denn auch ihm hörte man gespannt zu.

„In dieser kurzen Zeit war es selbstverständlich nicht möglich, den Trank bis zu seiner Vollendung zu bringen. Was hier erarbeitet wurde, ist nur ein winziger Teil dessen, was für die Forschung von Nöten wäre." Der Vortrag endete und sie erhielten Applaus.

„Bravo, bravo. Ich bin begeistert, meine Lieben. Ich wusste, sie beide gemeinsam würden eine Herausragendes leisten." Hermine wurde rot. Severus setzte sich gelangweilt an den Tisch. Die Stunde endete gleich und es würde Mittag geben. Er hielt es nicht für wichtig, Slughorn weiter zu zuhören.

„...denke ich, Sie beide sollten weiter an dieser Forschung arbeiten. Sie sind in dieser kurzen Zeit unglaublich weit gekommen. Es wäre eine Schande, die Arbeit so unvollendet liegen zu lassen." Severus stöhnte genervt auf. Das hatte er davon, dass er sich in diese Arbeit so reingehangen hatte. Noch mehr Arbeit.

Auch Hermine schien von der Idee nicht sonderlich begeistert. Hermine ging nach zum Abendessen und setzte sich neben Lily. Ihr gegenüber saß Sirius. Die beiden sahen sie böse an. „Was?"

Sirius verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah dann affektiert zur Seite. Lily kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ich dachte, wenn dieses Projekt zu Ende geht, haben wir wieder mehr Zeit füreinander. Und jetzt müsst ihr wahrscheinlich noch härter daran arbeiten." Hermine sah verzweifelt zu Lily. „Es tut mir so leid, Lily. Ich verspreche, ich nehme mir am kommenden Sonntag nichts vor und wir verbringen den ganzen Tag zusammen." Lily nickte einigermaßen zufrieden. „Aber Sonntagnachmittag sind wir mit Harry verabredet, ja?!! Wir gehen zusammen picknicken am See."

Hermine grinste. Sie fand die Situation irgendwie komisch. Lily und Harry verstanden richtig gut miteinander und James war deswegen kein bisschen eifersüchtig, da er ihn genauso gerne mochte. Es war, als würde die beiden spüren, dass sie irgendwas mit Harry verband. „Wer kommt denn noch mit?" Lily grinste. „Wahrscheinlich alle! Wenn Harry mitkommt, kommt auch Draco mit. Ich schätze James wird auch mitgehen. Remus wahrscheinlich nicht. Er kränkelt ein wenig im Moment." Vollmond! „Sirius ist mit irgendeinem Mädchen aus Ravenclaw verabredet und Peter... Ich weiß nicht, ich denke Peter wird mit James gehen." Natürlich! Wohin auch sonst!

Hermine lächelte. „Also doch nicht alle." Lily schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. Sirius schnaubte zum wiederholten Male um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, doch die beiden Frauen ignorierten ihn einfach. „Sag mal Lily, kann Severus eventuell auch kommen? Sirius ist nicht dabei, mit ihm kann er keinen Streit anfangen und James wird die ganze Zeit mit dir oder Harry beschäftigt sein." Lily zuckte die Schultern „Wenn du magst, kannst du ihn ja fragen." Hermine nickte zufrieden. „Okay Mädels, wenn ihr mich nicht bemerken wollt, muss ich mich eben bemerkbar machen."

Hermine grinste. „Das machst du doch schon die ganze Zeit."

Sirius grummelte. „Wann hast du für mich Zeit, Liebes? Du scheinst mich in deinem Leben gar nicht mehr zu brauchen." Hermine machte ein schmollendes Gesicht. „Es tut mir leid, mein kleiner Schnuffel, bitte sei mir nicht böse." Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Er könnte ihr sowieso nicht böse sein. „Wieso nennst du mich Schnuffel?" Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen. So hatten sie Sirius in der Zukunft immer genannt, aber wie sollte sie es hier erklären. „Ich weiß nicht. Ist mir spontan so eingefallen."

„Weibliches Intuition?" Sirius grinste.

„Nein, ich glaube, weil James und Remus (Peter ließ sie generell immer aus!) dich immer Tatze nennen. Ich habe Tatze zuerst mit einem Bären assoziiert, aber Bär passt einfach nicht zu dir. Dann irgendwann fiel mir denke ich auf, dass du immer diesen mitleidigen Hundeblick aufsetzt, wenn du nicht bekommst, was du willst. Und, na ja, ich wollte deinen Freunden nicht den Spitznamen klauen, also dachte ich Schnuffel wäre ganz passend."

Hermine war stolz auf sich. Sie konnte tatsächlich Geschichten in Rekordzeit erfinden. Cool! Sirius grinste sie frech an. „Du scheinst ja richtig über mich nachzudenken, Liebes." Hermine nickte ernsthaft. „Natürlich, wir sind doch Freunde, oder?" Sirius schien etwas verunsichert, wegen ihrer Ehrlichkeit, fasste sich jedoch schnell wieder. „Hast du all deinen Freunden eine Tiergestalt zugedacht?" Lily sah sie fragend an. „Nein! Aber ich habe über sie nachgedacht." Lily sah sie abwartend an. „Na ja, James zum Beispiel. Er ist der geborene Anführer. Er ist irgendwie majestätisch und kämpft für seine Freunde und seine Familie.

Remus ist einsam. Er liebt und braucht seine Freunde, doch zieht er sich immer zurück und kämpft allein mit seinen Problemen.

Du, Lily, du bist sanft und stark. Du brauchst Familie und Freunde um dich herum um so stark zu bleiben. Ich kenne kaum eine Person, die mehr Liebe in sich trägt, als du.

Und Draco und Harry. Draco ist schwierig. Er ist undurchschaubar und unglaublich verletzlich. Er braucht Anerkennung für das, was er tut. Und er braucht Geborgenheit.

Harry ist schwierig. Er ist ein Einzelkämpfer. Versucht das Übel der Welt immer allein zu besiegen um seine Freunde zu schützen.

Severus kenne ich nicht gut genug, um ihn einschätzen zu können. Einerseits ist er verschlossen und still und andererseits ist er offen. Ich weiß nicht, wie er sich Freunden gegenüber verhält. Ich meine, er hört mir zu, gibt mir Ratschläge, aber ich weiß nicht, ob er immer für mich da wäre." Sirius sah sie staunend an. Lily klatschte begeistert in die Hände. „Das war unglaublich! Du hast echt eine tolle Menschenkenntnis." Sirius sah sie ernsthaft an. „Was ist mit mir. Du vergleichst mich mit einem Hund, aber so beschreiben, wie die anderen kannst du mich nicht?"

Hermine sah ihn an. „Ehrlich gesagt bist du für mich ein Rätsel. Du bist verschlossen und sprichst nie über Gefühle, vielleicht mit James oder Remus (Für sie existiert Peter praktisch gar nicht!), aber niemand weiß, was in dir vorgeht. Du bist treu. Ein treuer Freund. Du brauchst Zuneigung, aber musst unabhängig bleiben. Vielleicht auch nicht. Ich weiß es bei dir einfach nicht."

Sirius schien verletzt. „Ich muss los!" Hermine sah ihm traurig nach. „Ich geh mal sehen, was ich angerichtet habe." Lily winkte ihr und Hermine ging Sirius hinterher. Sie wusste nicht genau, wo er hingegangen war, also folgte sie ihrem Instinkt und ging zum Astronomieturm. Sirius stand mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand angelehnt und sah hoch zum Sternenhimmel. Als er sie bemerkte, grinste er leicht. „Ich frag dich nicht, woher du wusstest, wo ich bin. Ich schätze es war wieder die weibliche Intuition."

Hermine setzte sich auf den Boden und umschlang ihre Knie mit ihren Armen. „Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, Sirius."

„Ich weiß!"

„Mir fällt es schwer, dich zu durchschauen."

„Gut oder schlecht?"

„Wie siehst du das?" Sirius dachte nach. „Ich weiß nicht. Geheimnisvolle Männer sind sexy."

Hermine gluckste. „Hast recht, Severus hat was!" Sirius sah sie schockiert an. „Was läuft da zwischen euch?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Nichts. Wir sind Freunde."

„Wie kannst du mit ihm befreundet sein?"

Hermine verkniff sich die Frage, wie er mit Peter befreundet sein konnte. „Er ist nett. Er hat mich nach dieser Freundschaft gefragt. Und irgendwie ist er wie ein ... großer Bruder. Er ist eigentlich mega unhöflich zu mir und gleichzeitig erklärt er mir alles. Ich mag ihn."

Sirius beließ es dabei. Er verstand es ja doch nicht. „Wieso kannst du mich nicht einschätzen?" Hermine seufzte. „Weil ich nicht will!" Sirius rutschte an der Wand hinunter und saß neben ihr. „Wieso nicht?"

„Weil ich Angst habe, recht zu haben."

„Tu es trotzdem!"

Hermine nickte, überlegte kurz und fuhr dann fort. „Ich glaube, du bist der aufopfernste Mensch, den ich kenne. Ich glaube, du würdest deinen Leib und deine Seele geben, für einen Menschen, den du liebst."

Sirius sah sie skeptisch an. Wie kam sie auf solche Ideen? „Wieso hast du Angst, dass es so sein könnte?"

„Weil du mein Freund bist, Sirius und ich habe Angst, dass dich dieses bedingungslose Lieben eines Tages zerstört."

Sirius öffnete verwirrt den Mund. „Du bist der erste Mensch, der glaubt, ich würde eines Tages lieben. James glaubt, ich werde ewig allein bleiben."

Hermine lächelte jetzt wieder fröhlich. „Erstens, man muss nicht eine Person lieben. Ich schätze, du liebst James mehr, als jeden anderen auf der Welt. Zweitens, James hat die Richtige schon gefunden, du noch nicht. Wenn du dich verliebst, dann nur einmal." Sirius stand auf. „Komm, du Medium! Deine Fähigkeiten sind ja erschreckend. Erst die Schnatzgeschichte und jetzt das!" Hermine grinste. „Ich hab das Gefühl, du nimmst mich nicht ernst." Sirius führte sie nach unten und brachte sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Lily und James saßen zusammen in einem Sessel und knutschten.

Hermine wollte nicht stören, verabschiedete sich von Sirius und ging ins Bett. Am nächsten Morgen war Samstag und Hogsmeadwochenende. Hermine wollte sich mit Draco und Harry in den drei Besen treffen und gemütlich durchs Dorf spazieren. Sie taten das bis spät am Abend und mussten sich beeilen, nicht zu spät zu kommen. Das Abendessen hatten sie verpasst und als Draco und Harry bereits in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum waren, beschloss Hermine, einen Abstecher in die Küche zu machen. Eine halbe Stunde später machte sie sich auf den Weg in ihren eigenen Turm. „Oh verdammt, wo ist mein Armband?" Hermine sah aufgelöst auf ihr Handgelenk, an dem sonst das einzige hing, was sie von ihren Eltern noch hatte.

Hermine missachtete ihre innere Stimme, die ihr riet, bis zum nächsten Morgen zu warten und machte sich draußen auf die Suche danach. Ganz plötzlich hörte sie ein Heulen ganz in ihrer Nähe. Sie erstarrte und sah hinauf zum Mond. Vollmond! Hermine konnte sich nicht bewegen. Sie vernahm Kampflärm aus der Nähe des verbotenen Waldes und lief dorthin. Hermine konnte nicht anders. Ihre innere Stimme fragte sie immer wieder, ob sie eventuell eine Schraube locker hatte. Sie wusste, dass Remus hier als Werwolf rumlief, ohne Wolfsbanntrank, und irgendwo ein Kampf stattfand. Und trotzdem wollte sie dem auf den Grund gehen. Sie musste ein Stück in den Wald reinlaufen und sah schließlich, wie sich der Werwolf ein erbittertes Duell mit einem anderen Werwolf lieferte. Hermine wusste nicht was sie tun sollte und war erleichtert, als der unbekannte Werwolf schließlich verschwand.

Sie sah sich nach der Ursache um und erblickte einen Hirsch und einen Hund auf den Werwolf zu laufen. Egal, was auch Hermines Fürsorge ihr sagte, es war zu gefährlich zu ihnen zu gehen, um zu helfen. Sie ging zurück ins Schloss und gelangte unbemerkt in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Jetzt hieß es warten.

Hermine erwachte durch ein Rumpeln. Der Mond war bereits erloschen und die Sonne zeigte ihre ersten Strahlen. Sirius und James stützten den blutüberströmten Remus, während Peter aufgeregt um sie herumscharwenzelte. „Seid ihr komplett beknackt?" Hermine stellte sich mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Händen vor die vier Jungs, die sie erschrocken ansahen. „Hermine? Was machst du um diese Zeit hier?" Hermine antwortete nicht, sondern manövrierte die vier in ihren, ansonsten leeren Schlafsaal. Sie veränderte eines der Betten magisch in eine Liege und wies Sirius und James an, Remus darauf abzulegen. Sie hatte einiges an Erfahrungen gesammelt, seid sie sich im Krieg befand.

„Wie mir scheint verarzte ich Remus. Obwohl ich mich ehrlich frage, warum! Er sollte nämlich eigentlich im Krankenflügel liegen!" Sirius beobachtete, wie sie eine kleine Kosmetiktasche aufhob und deren Inhalt vor sich ausbreitete. James ergriff als erster das Wort. „Woher wusstest du, dass wir kommen? Und das Remus verletzt sein würde?"

Hermine sah von ihrer Arbeit, Remus Wunden zu versorgen nicht auf. „Ich hab euch gesehen." Sirius riss die Augen auf. „Wie?"

„Mit meinen Augen, Sirius!"

„Du weißt, was ich meine, Hermine!"

„Im Wald. Ich hab mein Armband gesucht und hab dann Geräusche gehört."

James runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso bist du nachsehen gegangen? Geräusche aus dem verbotenen Wald sollte man nicht auf den Grund gehen."

Hermine sah einen Moment auf. „Ich weiß es nicht, James. Ich hatte einfach das Gefühl, ich müsse dorthin. Dann sah ich, dass einer der Wölfe schwer verletzt wurde und hab mir Sorgen gemacht."

Sirius schaltete sich wieder ein. „Aber woher wusstest du, dass es Remus ist?"

Hermine besah sich Remus Wunden. Sie schnappte sich eine Heilsalbe, Spezialanfertigung von Snape für sie, vom Bett und massierte sie vorsichtig in die Wunden ein. „Wisst ihr, ich bin nicht dumm. Ich kann eins und eins zusammen zählen und ich hab eine tolle Menschenkenntnis. Remus war kurz nach meiner Ankunft hier ein wenig blass und wirkte kränklich. Ich hab mir nichts dabei gedacht. Jetzt kurz vor Vollmond passiert das selbe. Er verschwindet am Tag von Vollmond spurlos und nachts sehe ich dann einen Werwolf im Wald."

James unterbrach sie. „Es gibt, wie du ja gesehen hast, mehrere Werwölfe im Wald."

Hermine verband einige Wunden und sah sich eine besonders tiefe genauer an. „Ich bin mir fast sicher, die meisten Werwölfe befinden sich nicht in Begleitung eines Hirsches und eines Hundes, _Krone_! Oder was meinst du, Tatze? Ich sagte ja Schnuffel passt am besten." Sirius grinste schief. James sah ihn fragend an. „Was meint sie?" Sirius hob die Hand, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er noch einen Moment warten solle. „Ich hätte echt nie gedacht, dass ich mit meiner Einschätzung über euch alle so richtig liege. Es war übrigens auch nicht so schwer, darauf zu kommen, Moony- Remus- Werwolf in Verbindung miteinander zu bringen."

Hermine beendete die Behandlung an Remus und flößte ihm einen Schlaftrunk ein. „So, ihr Knallfrösche! Wieso wart ihr verbotenen Wald? Wieso hat Remus allein gegen diesen anderen Werwolf gekämpft und wieso zur Hölle seid ihr nicht im Krankenflügel?" Sirius, James und Peter wichen verschreckt zurück.

Sirius fasste als erster den Mut, sich Hermine entgegen zu stellen. „Keiner weiß, dass wir Animagi sind. Remus ist alleine in den Wald gerannt, weil er sich, anders als wir, nicht beherrschen kann, in seiner Tiergestalt. Wir haben ihn kurz aus den Augen verloren und ihn erst zehn Minuten später im Wald gefunden."

Hermine seufzte tief. „Ihr seid echte Trottel! Ihr hättet euch sonst was ausdenken können. Ihr seid die Rumtreiber. Ihr baut eh nur Müll. Madam Pomfrey hätte sich kein Stück gewundert, wenn ihr mitten in der Nacht einen kleinen, erfrischenden Spaziergang im Wal unternommen hättet. Dann hättet ihr immer noch die Wolfsstory erzählen können.

Ich weiß nicht, wie schnell meine Medikamente helfen!"

James ging auf Hermine zu und schloss sie in den Arm. „Ich danke dir, Mine. Und du hast recht, wir hätten in den Krankenflügel gehen sollen." Hermine nickte zufrieden. „So! Ich werde heute Nacht hier schlafen. Die Mädchen in meinem Gemeinschaftsraum sind allesamt irre und merken es, wenn ich erst jetzt komme. Lily kann ich alles morgen erzählen. Guck nicht so, James! Außerdem hab ich so ein Auge auf Remus." Hermine hob ihren Zauberstab und trug plötzlich einen Schlafanzug. Sie sah sich suchend um, fand einen Stuhl und ging auf ihn zu. „Liebes, du kannst mein Bett haben. Du musst nicht auf einem Stuhl schlafen!"

Hermine sah ihn verständnislos an. „Du bist so dämlich, Schnuffel." Sie zauberte sich aus dem Stuhl ein gemütliches Bett und stellte es zwischen Sirius und Remus Betten ab. Als letztes zauberte sie Remus Liege wieder in das bequeme Bett zurück und kuschelte sich schließlich in die Kissen. Hermine brauchte nicht lange, um einzuschlafen. Sirius sah sie verwundert an. Peter hatte sich ebenfalls ins Bett gelegt und auch James legte sich schlafen. Sirius drehte sich in seinem eigenen Bett so, dass er Hermine ansehen konnte. Mit ihrem Bild vor Augen, schlief auch er ein.

Wenige Stunden später erwachte er erschrocken. Er suchte nach dem Grund seiner Erwachens und sah wie Hermine an Remus Bett stand und beruhigend auf ihn einredete. Es schien nichts zu helfen und sie kletterte nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens in Remus Bett. Sie setzte sich mit dem Rücken zum Kopfende und zog Remus Oberkörper an ihre Brust. Sie begann in sein Ohr zu flüstern und sein Körper, der fortwährend gezittert hatte, beruhigte sich wieder. Hermine fing Sirius Blick auf und lächelte matt. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. Sirius holte erneut die Müdigkeit ein und auch er schlief wieder ein.

Hermines gesamter Körper schmerzte, als sie einige Stunden später aufwachte. Remus lag noch immer an ihrer Brust und schlief. Hermine blieb ruhig sitzen und sah aus dem Turmfenster. Langsam regte sich Remus. Er öffnete die Augen und sah sich verwirt um. Als er Hermine erblickte, richtete er sich erschrocken auf. Er zuckte zusammen und schloss die Augen vor Schmerz. Hermine sah ihn tadelnd an, stieg aus dem Bett und brachte ihn wieder in eine Liegeposition. Remus hatte ein knallrotes Gesicht und vermied es, sie anzusehen. „Es tut mir leid, Hermine."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Remus, deine Lykantrophie ist nicht deine Schuld. Du hast einfach keine Kontrolle über dich. Wir sind doch Freunde. Freunde helfen sich gegenseitig. Also mach dir nichts draus." Remus sah ihr jetzt in die Augen. „Hast du keine Angst?"

Hermine überlegte einen Moment. „Doch!" Er senkte den Kopf. „Ich hab Angst, dass du dich verletzt und niemand in der Nähe ist und, verzeih meine Ehrlichkeit, aber wenn du verwandelt bist, möchte ich dir nicht unbedingt über den Weg laufen." Er grinste schief. „Danke!" Hermine nickte. „Gerne! So... ich schau mir deine Wunden nochmal an, in Ordnung?"

Er nickte zögernd, doch gab schließlich nach. Hermine hatte das bereits gemacht, wieso also falsche Scham zeigen. Hermine behandelte die Wunden erneut mit ihrer Salbe und verband sie neu. Die anderen schliefen alle noch. „Hat dich dieser Lärm hier nicht beim Schlafen gestört?" Hermine grinste. Sirius und James schnarchten wirklich laut. „Erstens war ich so müde, mich hat eigentlich gar nichts mehr gestört und zweitens bin ich das gewöhnt. Ron hat auch immer sehr laut geschnarcht und Draco und Harry genauso. Obwohl Draco verhältnismäßig ruhig ist."

Hermine sah auf die Uhr. Es war noch recht früh. Eigentlich konnte sie auch noch ein oder zwei Stunden schlafen, ohne das ihr Fehlen auffallen würde. „Du wirst heute den ganzen Tag im Bett liegen bleiben, Remus. Ich werde immer jemanden schicken, der nach dir sieht! Einverstanden?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein, nicht nötig. Ich will keine Umstände machen." Hermine legte sich auf ihre Liege und gähnte. „Weißt du, wie du keine Umstände machst? Tu, was ich dir sage und werd schnell gesund" Remus grinste schwach, schloss die Augen und schlief wieder ein.

Hermine hätte es ihm gerne gleichgetan, doch Sirius neben ihr erwachte in eben diesem Moment und grinste sie an. „Ich erwache gerne mit dem Anblick einer schönen Frau neben mir!"

Hermine gähnte. „Dann behalt diesen Moment gut in Erinnerung!" Sirius lachte leise und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. So sehr Hermine es auch wollte, sie konnte einfach ihren Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Sirius hatte lediglich seine Boxershorts anbehalten und ging jetzt mit nacktem Oberkörper zu seinem Kleiderschrank. Er hatte einen tollen Oberkörper. Fest und durchtrainiert. Keine Spur von Babyspeck. Wieso hatte Ron eigentlich nicht so einen Oberkörper gehabt? Er war doch auch Sportler.

„Ich freu mich wirklich, dass mein Körper eine derartig hypnotisierende Wirkung auf dich hat, aber ich möchte nicht nur auf mein Äußeres reduziert werden. Ich hab auch andere Werte." Hermine errötete leicht. „Wirklich?" Sirius schmiss ihr T- Shirt an den Kopf.

Hermine legte es auf sein Bett und beschloss, dass sie nun ebenfalls aufstehen würde. Sie konnte ja doch nicht mehr schlafen und Lily war sicherlich schon aufgestanden und sie beide wollten schließlich den Tag miteinander verbringen.

Sirius kam vollständig angezogen aus dem Bad raus und setzte sich auf sein Bett. „Kann ich euer Bad benutzen?" Sirius grinste süffisant. „Wieso hast du denn nichts gesagt, Liebes? Wir hätten doch gemeinsam gehen können." Hermine verdrehte die Augen, nahm seinen dämlichen Witz aber als Zustimmung und verschwand im Badezimmer. Zehn Minuten später kam sie vollständig angezogen und frisch aus dem Bad. James war inzwischen ebenfalls wach und ging jetzt an ihrer statt ins Bad. Sirius hatte auf sie gewartet und zusammen gingen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Lily saß auf einem der Sessel und sprang auf als sie Hermine und Sirius die Treppen vom Jungeschlafsaal herunter kamen.

„Hermine, wo warst du denn die ganze Nacht. Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Wieso warst du bei den Jungs oben?" Hermine sah, wie Sirius süffisant grinste. „Denk mal drüber nach, Lily. Was könnten wir zwei dort oben gemacht haben." Lily sah ihn einen Moment an, dann fing sie an zu lachen. „HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Der war nicht schlecht, Black! Und jetzt mal ernsthaft, was war los?" Hermine warf Sirius, der beleidigt neben ihr stand, einen belustigten Blick zu. „Ich erzähl es dir später, einverstanden?" Lily nickte. Sie gingen zusammen mit Sirius zum Frühstück. James und Peter stießen wenig später zu ihnen.

Hermine verabredete sich eine halbe Stunde später mit Lily am See. Es war zwar mittlerweile kühler geworden, doch es war noch immer angenehm den milden Wind auf der Haut zu spüren. Hermine rannte schnell in den Turm der Gryffindors, hoch zu Remus in den Schlafsaal. „Hey Remus, wie geht's dir?" Remus leg lesend in seinem Bett, legte beim Anblick Hermines aber das Buch weg.

Hermine sah rasch nach seinen Wunden und setzte sich einen Augenblick zu ihm. „Was hast du gelesen?"

„In dem Buch geht es um Hürden, die Minderheiten nehmen müssen, um Anschluss in der Gesellschaft zu finden." Hermine seufzte.

„Ach Remus, mach dir doch nicht schon jetzt Gedanken darum. Jeder der hier von deinem... kleinen Problem weiß, findet es nicht schlimm und akzeptiert dich, wie du bist. Vielleicht wirst du später Probleme haben, aber dann hast du immer noch deine Freunde, die dir helfen werden." Remus lächelte gequält. Egal wie klug, hübsch, nett und verständnisvoll Hermine war, sie war ein wenig naiv. „Wie sollen meine Freunde mir helfen, Anschluss an die Gesellschaft zu finden?" Hermine zuckte die Schultern.

„Das wirst du herausfinden, wenn es so weit ist." Die Antwort hatte er nicht erwartet. Hermine versprach, vor dem Abendessen nochmal vorbei zu schauen und zwischendurch Sirius zu zwingen, seine Liebschaften, Liebschaften sein zu lassen und seinen Allerwertesten zu Remus zu bewegen.

Hermine war bereits viel zu spät, für ihre Verabredung mit Lily und rannte durch die ganze Schule um nicht noch später zu kommen.

„Weißt du Mine, ich habe das Gefühl, du verheimlichst mir etwas!" Hermine mache ein schuldiges Gesicht. Nicht, weil sie Lily bisher noch nichts von der Werwolfgeschichte erzählt hatte, sondern, weil sie ihr die Zeitreisen- Sache verschwieg. „Eigentlich bist du diejenige, die mir etwas verschwiegen hat, meine Liebe!" Lily sah sie verwirrt an. „Ich helf´ dir auf die Sprünge: Es hat was mit dem Vollmond zu tun." Lily wurde blass. „Kleine kuschelige Tierchen.... klingelt es?"

Lily sah Hermine ängstlich an. „Es tut mir so leid, Hermine. Ich konnte es dir nicht sagen! Ich vertraue dir, wirklich! Aber, ich meine, ich kenne dich erst knapp einen Monat und ich wusste einfach nicht, wie du reagieren würdest, wenn du davon erfährst.

Weißt du, ich kenne Remus seit dem ersten Schuljahr und als ich es erfahren habe, war ich schockiert. Ich habe erst mal Abstand zu James, Sirius, Peter und besonders zu Remus gehalten und ich wollte nicht, dass es dir auch so geht, vor allem weil ich glaube, dass Remus dich sehr gerne hat und... Moment, wie hast du das rausbekommen?" Hermine erzählte ihr die Geschichte in Kurzfassung. „... dann kamen die vier am frühen Morgen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und Remus hatte ziemlich tiefe Wunden. Ich fass es immer noch nicht, dass sie ihn nicht in den Krankenflügel gebracht haben!"

Lily hatte aufmerksam zugehört und saß ihr mit offenem Mund gegenüber. „DU hast seine Wunden versorgt?" Hermine nickte. „Wow!" Hermine wurde rot. Sie war froh, dass Lily sie nicht fragte, wieso sie auf so einen Fall vorbereitet war und versuchte das Thema zu wechseln. Doch Lily ließ es nicht zu. „Du nimmst es ziemlich locker auf, Mine!" Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Ich glaube, unter anderen Umstände wäre ich schockiert, aber gestern und heute hatte ich einfach keine Zeit, erschrocken zu sein. Ich bin ehrlich. Ich kann Remus nicht als... Monster sehen. Ich kenne ihn erst ein paar Wochen, aber er ist immer so sanft und ruhig. Als ich den Werwolf gesehen hab, war das nicht Remus! Verstehst du. Ich bringe diese beiden Persönlichkeiten einfach nicht in Zusammenhang."

Lily umarmte Hermine überschwänglich. „Du bist toll!" Hermine wurde rot und runzelte dann die Stirn. „Was meintest du mit, er mag mich sehr gerne?" Lily sah sie überrascht an. „Sag bloß, du hast das nicht bemerkt?" Hermine sah sie fragend an. „Ich glaube, Remus ist verliebt in dich. Er kommt selten so aus sich heraus, wie in deiner Gegenwart und ich schätze, das liegt an seiner Zuneigung, dir gegenüber."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sind Freund, Lily. So wie Sirius und ich." Lily hielt sich zurück, ihr zu sagen, dass Sirius in dem Fall wohl nicht der beste Vergleich war und tätschelte ihr die Wange.

„Ja ja, red dir das nur ein." Hermine machte einen Augenblick eine nachdenkliche Mine und wechselte dann endgültig das Thema. Sie plauderten bis die anderen zum geplanten Picknick erschienen. Draco und Harry hatten Severus mitgebracht, der sah nicht wirklich glücklich aus, tat er eigentlich nie, also mache sich Hermine keine Sorgen darum. „James? Wo ist Sirius?" James zuckte die Schultern. „Weiß nicht. Ich glaube, er knutscht vielleicht irgendwo mit seinem Date herum." Hermine kniff wütend die Augen zusammen. „Dieser Trottel. Ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll noch was für mich erledigen, dieser Idiot!" Hermine stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu Remus. Ihm musste doch langweilig sein, den ganzen Tag allein in seinem Bett.

Remus freute sich, sie zu sehen und verwickelte sie gleich in ein Gespräch. „Tja, auf jeden Fall sitzt Severus jetzt unten mit den anderen und ich glaube, er amüsiert sich ganz gut." Remus nickte. „Es ist nett von dir, ihn so zu integrieren. Seit der Sache mit Lily hat er sich mehr und mehr zurück gezogen." Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an. „Welche Sache mit Lily?" Remus sah überrascht aus. „Hat sie dir nichts erzählt?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Severus und Lily waren früher einmal sehr gut befreundet. Severus war aber eifersüchtig, als die Sache mit James anfing und sie stritten sich. Seitdem herrscht Funkstille zwischen ihnen."

Hermine sah traurig aus. „Der Arme! Weißt du, ob er Interesse an einem andern Mädchen an der Schule hat? Er ist wirklich... nun ja, eigentlich ganz nett. Er sollte nicht immer allein sein." Remus richtete sich überrascht auf . „Ich dachte, du wärst interessiert an ihm." Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „So ein Quatsch. Wir sind nur Freunde." Remus blickte sich im Raum um und sah sie nicht an. „Du bist also in keiner Weise vergeben?"

„Nein!"

„Dann brauch ich auch kein schlechtes Gewissen haben?" Hermine runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Weswegen?" Remus sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Deswegen." Er nahm ihren Kopf zwischen die Hände und legte vorsichtig seine Lippen auf ihre. Hermine war überrascht und zu keiner Regung fähig.

Remus löste sich wieder von ihr und sah sie fragend und ängstlich an. Hermine war noch immer wie gelähmt. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir zu nahe getreten bin, ich..." Hermine überbrückte den kleinen Abstand zwischen ihnen und küsste ihn nun ihrerseits. Dieser Kuss dauerte länger und war um einiges intensiver. Nach kurzer Zeit lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und Remus sah sie strahlend an. Hermine gab ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss und verschwand dann aus dem Schlafsaal, während Remus sich zufrieden zurück lehnte.

Unten am See verfinsterte sich ihr Gesicht, als sie Lily sah. Sie unterhielt sich fröhlich mit Harry, während Severus und Draco sich über irgendwas leise stritten. James streichelte unterdessen mit seiner Hand über Lilys Rücken. „Lily! Ich will mit dir reden. Allein! Jetzt!" Lily sah sie verwirrt an, stand jedoch auf und folgte ihr außer Hörweite der anderen.

„Was gibt's denn?" Hermine funkelte sie wütend an. „Ich verstehe, dass du mich nicht lange genug kennst, um mir die Sache mit Remus zu erzählen. Aber ich verstehe nicht, wieso zur Hölle, du mir das mit Severus verschwiegen hast. Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde. Ich dachte du vertraust mir."

Lily sah sie traurig an. „Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Ich wollte nicht, dass du denkst, ich stünde irgendwie zwischen dir und Severus. Ich weiß, dass er in mich verliebt war und ich hatte Angst, dass du vielleicht denkst, er würde nur mit dir zusammen sein, weil er in meine Nähe kommen will." Hermine sah sie fassungslos an. „Wir sind nur Freunde, verdammt! Ich will nichts von ihm, er nichts von mir. Und selbst wenn es anders gewesen wäre, hättest du es mir sagen müssen. Ich meine, wie viele Dinge, die mich mehr oder weniger betreffen, verschweigst du mir noch?" Hermine schalt sich selbst für ihr Verhalten. Sie war die letzte, die das Recht hatte, Lily so etwas vorzuwerfen.

„Es tut mir leid, Mine. Bitte sei mir nicht böse!"

Hermine seufzte. „Ich bin dir nicht böse. Nur ein wenig verärgert. Du wärst auch sauer, wenn ich dir beispielsweise verheimlichen würde, dass Remus und ich uns geküsst haben!" Lilys Augen wurden groß. „Nein!?" Hermine nickte grinsend. „Das ist ja großartig. Ich bin so froh, dass Remus jemanden wie dich gefunden hat. Er war immer so zurückhaltend, wegen der Werwolfs- Sache und du scheinst echt Wunder zu bewirken." Hermine hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Moment mal! Du tust, als wären wir schon verlobt!" Lily überhörte sie und quasselte fröhlich auf Hermine ein. Sie gingen zurück zu den andern und grinsten beide bis über die Ohren.

Auf die Jungs, auf jeden Fall auf Severus, Peter und James, schien das ein wenig einschüchternd zu wirken, denn sie verschwanden kurz darauf im Schloss. Wenig später entschied sich auch Lily, zurück zu gehen, da sie noch einen Aufsatz zuende schreiben musste, und es möglichst schnell hinter sich bringen wollte. „So Mine, jetzt spucks aus, wieso habt ihr so gegrinst?" Hermine lächelte leicht. „Ich hab mit Remus geknutscht." Harry und Draco sahen sie schockiert an. „Aber... es ist Remus! Er ist alt!" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hier sind nicht die Menschen, die wir aus der Zukunft kennen, okay. Ich hatte nicht gerade das Gefühl, ihr würdet euch nicht mit Severus vertragen und das war immerhin Snape!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist was anderes. Snape ist anders." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nichts anderes. Remus ist ein völlig anderer in dieser Zeit, genau wie Sirius."

Draco sagte das erste Mal seit Hermines Enthüllung etwas. „Sie hat Recht, Potter. Dumbledore hat gesagt, wir sollen uns hier ein Leben aufbauen. Wir können nicht immer noch in der Zukunft und zeitgleich hier leben. Wir sollten endlich so tun, als wäre das hier unser weiteres Leben, egal wie es sich entwickelt. Wir werden erst nach dem Schuljahr die Horkruxe suchen gehen und das geht immerhin noch einige Monate. Und auch dann wird es noch eine ganze Weile dauern. Ich denke, Granger handelt schon ganz richtig." Hermine verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Was machen die in Slytherin mit dir, dass du so vernünftig... oho! Wer ist sie?" Draco wurde ein wenig rot.

„Wovon sprichst du?" Hermine grinste fies. „Ich bitte dich, Draco. Du bist ein Slytherin und, auch wenn es Ausnahmen gibt, bist eine hinterhältige, selbstsüchtige Schlange. Du würdest nicht so für mich eintreten, wenn du nichts mit der Sache zu tun hättest." Draco grummelte. „Sie ist in Ravenclaw, okay! Ich will aber im Moment nicht darüber reden!" Hermine grinste immer noch, ließ es aber auf sich beruhen.

Vor dem Abendessen ging Hermine, wie versprochen noch einmal hoch zu Remus. Er sah sie erfreut an und zog sie neben sich auf sein Bett. Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile, bis Remus plötzlich verlegen wegsah. „Ähm, Hermine, wegen vorhin... wie geht es denn jetzt weiter?" Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Wie hast du es dir denn vorgestellt?" Remus errötete, nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und sah sie direkt an. „Ich will mit dir zusammen sein." Hermine lächelte ein wenig erleichtert. „Das trifft sich gut! Ich nämlich auch mit dir." Remus küsste sie vorsichtig und strich dann mit seiner Zunge über Hermines Unterlippe.

Hermine öffnete leicht ihren Mund und ließ es zu, dass er seine Zunge, in ihren Mund schob. Hermine stellte erfreu fest, dass Remus ein hervorragender Küsser war. Sie trennten sich einen Moment später wieder, nur um erneut in einen Kuss zu versinken. Der wurde erst unterbrochen, als jemand in den Schlafsaal gestürmt kam.

„Hey Moony, ich wollte nur mal sehen, ob du noch leb… Hermine?" Sirius sah geschockt auf die geröteten Gesichter seiner Freunde. Er rang sich ein gequältes Grinsen ab. „Sorry, ich wollte euch nicht stören!" Hermine sprang aus Remus Bett und ging zur Tür. „Hast du nicht, ich wollte sowieso zum Abendessen gehen."

Sie verschwand schnell aus dem Schlafsaal und stürmte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum zur großen Halle. Lily sah sie fragend an und Hermine winkte ab. Sie hatte wirklich keine Lust, Lily zu erzählen, dass Sirius sie und Remus beim Knutschen erwischt hatte. Nicht jetzt auf jeden Fall.

Sirius hatte Mühe, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als der überglückliche Remus ihm erzählte, wie es zu der eben unterbrochenen Aktion zwischen ihm und Hermine gekommen war. Sirius hatte nie bemerkt, dass sein Freund in Hermine verliebt war. Er driftete mit seinen Gedanken immer wieder ab und verabschiedete sich schließlich von Remus, mit der Begründung, auch er wäre heute sehr beschäftigt gewesen, was ihn unglaublich hungrig machte. Remus winkte ihm lachend hinterher. Er selbst bekam seine Mahlzeiten von einem Hauselfen gebracht, wenn er kurz nach Vollmond zu schwach war, zu den Mahlzeiten zu erscheinen.

Sirius ging missmutig zu seinen Freunden und gab sich die größte Mühe, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Zu seinem Glück waren seine Freunde alle anderweitig beschäftigt. Krone starrte Lily an und diese redete mit Hermine. Wurmschwanz war zu unsensibel um irgendwas von seiner miesen Laune zu bemerken. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde jedoch gerade von ihm abgelenkt. Er schrie kurz auf und sah dann geschockt zu seinem Finger. Er streckte ihn in Hermines Richtung aus, die direkt vor ihm saß und blickte sie mit wehleidiger Mine an. „Mine, kannst du mir vielleicht helfen?"

Hermine verkniff es sich, ihm zu sagen, dass sie nicht glaube, sie oder irgendwer sonst könne dieses Wunder vollbringen, missachtete seinen ausgestreckten Finger und sah ihn an. „Wobei?" Er streckte ihr den Finger noch weiter entgegen. „Ich hab mich geschnitten und blute." Hermine sah ungläubig auf den ausgestreckten Finger. Sirius verkniff sich mühsam ein Lachen und auch Lily und James grinsten. „Ganz ehrlich Peter, ehe ich soweit wäre, ein Pflaster, ein wirklich winziges Pflaster, zu besorgen um es auf den kaum sichtbaren Schnitt deines Fingers zu kleben, wäre dieses Wundchen bereits verheilt.

Und außerdem haben wir hier eine hervorragende Krankenschwester, die dir sicherlich gerne helfen wird, wenn sie sich von ihrem Lachkrampf erholt hat."

Alle hatten mittlerweile mitbekommen, dass Hermine Peter nicht wirklich mochte, nur Peter nicht. „Aber Remus hast du auch geholfen!"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Hast du gut in Erinnerung behalten! Vielleicht denkst du bei der Gelegenheit mal daran, dass man Remus Verletzungen tatsächlich gesehen hat!" Sirius könnte es sich nicht verkneifen und verfluchte sich selbst, dass er sich nicht zurückhalten konnte.

„Zu Remus hat Hermine auch ein ganz besonderes _Verhältnis_!" Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an und während Peter nur Bahnhof zu verstehen schien, lachte James ungläubig auf. „Herminchen, Herminchen, ich hoffe doch, dass heißt das, was ich glaube das es heißt." Hermine wurde rot. „Ich sag gar nichts!" Lily grinste. Deshalb war Hermine so neben sich in die Halle gerannt. Sirius hatte sie und Remus erwischt.

Hermine erhob sich so schnell sie konnte vom Tisch und verschwand aus der großen Halle. Sie lief in ihren Schlafsaal und legte sich sofort auf ihr Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie und fand sich einer grinsenden Lily gegenüber. Hermine stöhnte entnervt auf. Das war nicht wahr! „Wieso grinst du so? Du wusstest doch schon vor allen andern von Remus und mir!" Lily grinste breiter. „Da hatte Sirius euch aber noch nicht beim Knutschen erwischt!" Hermine wurde rot.

„Hat er euch das etwa auch erzählt?"

„Nein, aber du hast soeben meinen Verdacht bestätigt."

„Mist!"

Sie gingen zusammen zum Frühstück und trafen dort auf die anderen. Hermine begrüßte Remus mit einem Kuss, wünschte James einen guten Morgen, ignorierte Peter und strafte Sirius mit einem bösen Blick. Dieser nahm das mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zur Kenntnis und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen sie zum Unterricht. Anfangs fiel es niemandem auf, dass Hermine Granger und Remus Lupin zusammen waren, da sie nicht permanent aneinander klebten. Doch als Hermine einen Test in Verwandlung mit der Bestnote zurück bekam, von dem sie geglaubt hatte, er wäre in den Sand gesetzt gewesen, umarmte sie stürmisch Remus und platzierte einen Kuss auf seinen Lippen.

Erst ab diesem Zeitpunkt, fiel jedem auf, dass die beiden Hand in Hand durch die Gänge des Schlosses liefen.

Es vergingen Wochen und Monate, in denen sich mehr und mehr ein Tagesrhythmus entwickelte. Die Rumtreiber, Hermine, Lily, Draco und Harry verbrachten die meiste Zeit des Tages zusammen, wobei auch Severus ihnen ab und an Gesellschaft leistete, Hermine und Remus, sowie Lily und James zogen sich des Öfteren zurück und Sirius hatte häufiger miese Laune.

Wenn Hermine nicht mit ihren Freunden oder Remus zusammen war, traf sie sich mit Severus, arbeitete mit ihm an ihrem Projekt oder redete einfach so mit ihm. Anfangs hatte sie wirklich Angst gehabt, Severus sähe in ihr mehr als eine Freundin, da so viele vermutet hatten, er und sie wären zusammen, doch er verhielt sich ihr gegenüber normal. „Hermine, ich bin ehrlich überrascht, dass Lupin und du eure Beziehung auf eine neue Ebene geführt habt."

Hermine sah überrascht von ihren Aufzeichnungen auf. Es war immerhin schon eine Weile her, dass sie mit Remus zusammen gekommen war. So eine Bemerkung kam reichlich spät. „Lebst du hinterm Mond, Severus? Wie kommst du Monate, nachdem wir zusammen gekommen sind auf die Idee, so was zu sagen?" Severus grinste. „Alle haben darüber geredet!"

„Tolle Erklärung!"

„Ich mache nichts, wie alle!"

„Tatsächlich?"

Er lachte leise. „Meine Liebe, du verbringst eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit jemandem, der eine wirklich sarkastische Ader hat."

Hermine grinste. „Ich frage mich, wer das sein könnte!" Severus Gesicht war steinern. „Ich mich auch!"

Hermine grinste. „Also?"

„Was also?"

„Was denkst du über meine Wahl?"

„Du hättest es schlechter treffen können."

„Danke! Das will Frau hören."

„Es geht mich nichts an!"

„Als ob dich das wirklich stören würde und doch eigentlich geht es dich etwas an. Du bist mit mir befreundet und dazu verpflichtet, mich zu beschützen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du Schutz vor Lupin brauchst, außer es ist Vollmond und..."

Er stoppte abrupt und sah sie vorsichtig an. „Oh mein Gott, Severus. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du dich einmal verplappern könntest!"

Erleichterung machte sich in seinen Zügen breit. „Du weißt davon?"

Hermine lächelte triumphierend. „Hast du nicht erst gestern gesagt, ich wäre eine unerträgliche Alleswisserin? Natürlich weiß ich es! Obwohl, so natürlich ist das gar nicht, da ich es nur durch einen Zufall rausgefunden habe."

„Du bist nicht wirklich überrascht."

„Ist auch schon eine Weile her. Auch meine Gesichtszüge ändern sich von Zeit zu Zeit." Severus grummelte. Hermine fragte ihn nicht, woher er es wusste. Sie hatte eine ungefähre Ahnung. Harry erwähnte irgendetwas in ihrem dritten Jahr darüber, sie wollte es auch nicht genauer haben. „Kannst du jetzt aufhören, abzulenken und mir deine Meinung mitteilen?"

„Wieso ist dir das so wichtig?"

„Ich brauch halt Bestätigung!" Er seufzte. „Wehe, du bist sauer, wenn ich dir sage, was ich denke." Hermine nickte und bedeutete ihm fortzufahren. „Remus ist nett und nicht dumm!" Hermine nickte anerkennend.

„Wahnsinn, was für eine Erkenntnis." Severus sah sie tadelnd an. „Er ist dir nicht gewachsen." Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinst du das? Sagtest du nicht gerade noch, er wäre klug?" Severus nickte. „Er wird dich auf Dauer langweilen! Du bist, ich will nicht sagen aufbrausend, aber sehr... temperamentvoll. Lupin kann dir nicht entgegen wirken und würde immer den Kürzeren ziehen." Hermine kniff ärgerlich die Augen zusammen. „Das glaub ich nicht!"

„Aber ich und meine Meinung war gefragt."

Hermine dachte in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen viel darüber nach und um so mehr sie nachdachte, desto mehr zweifelte sie an der Beziehung. Remus war nett, ohne Frage. Sie mochte ihn, er konnte wirklich gut küssen, aber ihr fehlte die Herausforderung. Außerdem fühlte sie nie dieses Kribbeln von dem alle Welt immer sprach. Das, bei dem angeblich ein Feuerwerk in einem gezündet würde. Ihr Kopf war nie wie leergefegt, wenn sie mit ihm in einem Bett lag.

Wenn das Küssen nicht wäre, wäre es beinahe, als läge sie mit Harry oder Draco in einem Bett.

Das war alles Severus schuld. Hätte er den Mund gehalten, wären ihr solche Gedanken nie gekommen. Kannte er nicht den Begriff Notlüge? Ja, Hermine, du hast eine hervorragende Wahl mit Remus getroffen. Ihr werdet sehr glücklich werden und ein großes Haus mit weißem Zaun besitzen!

Hermine schalt sich selbst. Das hatte sie ja gar nicht gewollt. Ihre Freunde sollten ja ehrlich zu ihr sein. Das predigte sie ihnen ja ständig. Blöde Moral!

Tagelang dachte sie darüber nach, wie sie das Remus erklären sollte, doch ihr fiel nichts schonendes ein. Sie wollte Remus als Freund nicht verlieren, doch wie sollte sie mit ihm je ein normales Verhältnis führen, wenn sie ihm ehrlich sagte, was ihn beschäftigte?

Remus saß allein im Gemeinschaftsraum und dachte über seine Beziehung mit Hermine nach. Er mochte sie wirklich sehr, doch in den letzten Wochen fühlte er mehr und mehr, wie falsch eine Beziehung mit ihr war. Jeder der etwas von seinen Gedanken geahnt hätte, hätte ihn zweifellos für verrückt erklärt. Hermine war klug, nett, lustig und wunderschön. Sie war alles, was man sich wünschen konnte und sie hatte Verständnis für sein pelziges Problem. Und dennoch, irgendwas fehlte. Mehr und mehr fühlte er viel eher ... geschwisterliche Gefühle für sie, als verliebte.

Remus seufzte. Wie sollte er ihr das nur erklären, ohne ihre Gefühle zu verletzen? Sirius betrat denn Gemeinschaftsraum und steuerte direkt auf den Schlafsaal zu. „Hey Tatze, wohin so schnell?" Remus hatte in den letzten mehr und mehr das Gefühl gehabt, Sirius ziehe sich zurück. Gerade er wurde von Sirius gemieden und verstand nicht, warum. Sirius stoppte, setzte ein Grinsen auf und kam zu Remus am Kaminfeuer. „Hey Remus!" Er runzelte die Stirn. Seit wann nannte Sirius ihn denn Remus?

„Okay Sirius, was ist los mit dir? Seit Wochen gehst du mir aus dem Wort und wenn nicht, dann herrschen hier eisige Temperaturen! Ist irgendwas passiert?" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein! Es ist alles in bester Ordnung, Moony. Sag mir lieber warum du hier so allein rumsitzt und nicht mit deiner Freundin in irgend einer Ecke sitzt und knutschst!" Remus lächelte schief. „Es ist... es fühlt sich nicht richtig an. Ich mag Hermine wirklich, aber diese Beziehung fühlt sich nicht so an, wie ich glaube, dass eine Beziehung sich anfühlen muss."

Sirius hörte aufmerksam zu. Hieß das, Remus würde sich von Hermine trennen wollen. Das wäre ja fantastisch! „Weißt du Remus, ich glaube nicht, dass ich die richtige Person für Beziehungsfragen bin, vor allem dann nicht, wenn du mit Hermine am Ende noch befreundet sein willst, aber vielleicht redest du mal mit ihr. Sie scheint keine der Frauen zu sein, die besonders hysterisch reagieren würden."

Eine Weile sprachen sie noch darüber, schließlich verabschiedete sich Sirius und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder.

Er lief in die Bibliothek und sah Hermine dort versunken in ein Buch sitzen. Er schlich sich an und hielt ihr von hinten die Augen zu. „Gibst du dich etwa wieder mit mir ab, Sirius? Ich bin überwältigt. Das ist unglaublich gnädig von dir!" Sirius trat um sie herum und setzte sich grinsend vor sie auf einen Stuhl. „Woher wusstest du, dass ich es bin?" Hermine grinste. „Keiner meiner anderen Freunde hat solche femininen Hände wie du!" Das war gelogen! So merkwürdig das klang, eigentlich hatte sie ihn am Geruch erkannt. Sie kannte niemanden, der so roch, wie Sirius es tat. Der Geruch war ihr unglaublich vertraut und hüllte sie förmlich ein.

„Danke, Liebes! So was hört Mann am liebsten!"

Hermine grinste. „Also? Was verschafft mir die Ehre deiner Aufmerksamkeit? Du hast mich schließlich in den letzten Wochen ziemlich links liegen gelassen." Sirius zuckte die Schultern. „Das hast du dir eingebildet!"

„Natürlich! Ich dummes kleines Minchen!"

Ab diesem Zeitpunkt wurde Sirius wieder normal. So normal, wie man es von ihm eben behaupten konnte. Das einzig unnormale war, dass er sich kaum noch verabredete. Hatte er früher beinahe jeden Tag ein anderes Mädchen an seiner Seite, sah man ihn nur noch selten mit einem anderen als Lily oder Hermine. Er verbrachte ohnehin ungewöhnlich viel Zeit mit Hermine. Wieder einmal schickte James Hermine, so gern er sie auch mochte, wütende Blicke zu, da Sirius mit ihr viel mehr Zeit zu verbringen schien, als mit ihm.

„Tatze, ich bin äußerst ungehalten." Sirius sah zwar, wie ernst es James zu sein schien, konnte sich ein Lachen aber nicht verkneifen. „HAHAHA, sorry Krone, aber ungehalten? Ich muss unbedingt Mine fragen, ob es dieses Wort tatsächlich gibt! Also mein Lieber, tu kund, welche meiner frevelhaften Taten, dich derartig verärgern konnte!"

James Mine verfinsterte sich. „Schön, dass du es gleich selbst ansprichst. Es ist Hermine!"

„Hermine?"

„Ja, Hermine. Remus Freundin, du erinnerst dich?" Sirius Mine verfinsterte sich augenblicklich. James schien diesen Blick richtig zu deuten. „Tatze, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Sie ist die Freundin deines besten Freundes, verdammt."

Sirius vermied es ihn anzusehen. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, was du meinst!" James schnaubte. „Jetzt macht das auch alles einen Sinn. Du ziehst dich zurück, als die beiden zusammenkommen, plötzlich verbringst du die meiste Zeit mit Hermine und hast außerdem kaum ein anderes Date mehr. Ich hoffe dir ist klar, wie falsch das ist."

Sirius sah ihm wieder direkt ins Gesicht. „Remus will sich von ihr trennen. Er will keine Beziehung mehr mit ihr. Er weiß nur nicht, wie er es ihr beibringen soll."

„Das gibt dir nicht das Recht, sie jetzt schon für dich zu gewinnen. Lass die beiden das unter sich klären, oder hoffst du, Hermine verliebt sich in dich und alles erledigt sich von selbst?"

Sirius antwortete erst nach einigen Momenten. „Vielleicht!" James schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist echt irre!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hermine saß mit Remus in der Bibliothek und lernte. „Remus?"

„Hm?"

„Wie empfindest du für mich?" Remus sah erschrocken hoch. „Ähm...!"

Hermine grinste schief. „Danke, so genau wollte ich es auch nicht wissen!"

Remus musterte Hermine prüfend. „Wieso fragst du?"

Hermine seufzte. „Weil ich Gewissheit brauche. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich mag dich wirklich gerne, aber..." Remus unterbrach sie. „Aber nicht als Partner, sondern als Freund. Mir geht es ähnlich!"

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf. „Ich hatte wirklich Angst, das würde unsere Freundschaft zerstören." Remus lächelte sanft. „Nie!" Er nahm Hermine in den Arm und küsste sie auf den Scheitel.

„Du, Remus..." Remus lachte. „Ich will glaub ich gar nicht wissen, was es jetzt ist. So hast du angefangen, als du mit mir Schluss gemacht hast."

Hermine schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Es ist nichts Schlimmes. Ich wollte dir was sagen. Ich glaub Tamara Watson eine Stufe unter uns steht auf dich. Das verrückte Weib tötet mich seit Wochen mit ihren Blicken."

Remus tätschelte ihr den Kopf. „Danke, dass du mich mit einer Irren verkuppeln willst, Mine, ich scheine dir ja eine Menge zu bedeuten."

Lachend verließen sie schließlich die Bibliothek und gingen zum Abendessen.

Die anderen saßen bereits am Tisch und lachte über irgendwas, das Sirius zum besten gegeben hatte. Hermine kramte ein paar Blätter aus ihrer Tasche und ging diese durch, während sie sich irgendwas zu essen in den Mund stopfte. Sirius beobachtete sie kopfschüttelnd. „Das ist sehr unhöflich!" Hermine reagierte nicht einmal darauf. Sirius riss ihr kurzerhand die Blätter aus der Hand. „Hey! Ich muss das lesen."

„Musst du nicht! Nicht, während du mit uns isst!"

„Ich esse jeden Tag mit euch, also rück die verdammten Blätter raus."

„Vergiss es."

„Ich hex dir die Haare pink, Schnuffel!"

„Das kannst du nicht."

„Fordere mich besser nicht heraus."

„Hab ich schon!"

„Ach behalt doch die beknackten Blätter! Vielleicht helfen sie dir ja bei den UTZ- Prüfungen kommende Woche."

Sie drehte sich zu Lily und James und fing an sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten, während Sirius mit geschockter Mine neben ihr saß. „Nein Lily, Remus und ich gehen nicht zusammen auf den Abschlussball. Und nein, ich weiß nicht mit wem ich stattdessen gehen werde." Sirius unterbrach Lily, bevor diese anfangen konnte, nach dem Warum und Wieso zu fragen. „Wie meinst du das, UTZ- Prüfungen nächste Woche. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte ich noch Monate Zeit!"

Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Das ist der Witz mit der Zeit. Sie tickt immer anders, als man denkt!" Lily sah geschockt zu Sirius. „Du hast noch nicht angefangen zu lernen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah dann flehend zu James, in der Hoffnung, ihm ginge es genau so. „Sorry Kumpel, Lily und ich lernen schon seit drei Wochen fast täglich."

Sirius sprang auf, schnappte Hermines Hand und zog sie von der Bank aus der großen Halle. „Hey, Sirius, was soll das? Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit Essen."

„Du hast genug gegessen, hilf mir lernen!"

„Aber nicht jetzt! Ich hab mit Remus gelernt. Für heute reicht es! Sirius zeigte wieder seinen Nimm- mich- mit- nach- Hause,- ich- bin- ein- ausgesetzter- Hund- Blick und Hermine seufzte.

Sie setzten sich in die Bibliothek und gingen den Stoff aus Verwandlung durch. Sirius schlug sich ausgesprochen gut und Hermine verstand nicht, wieso er überhaupt für dieses Fach lernte.

„Okay, Verwandlung ist Kinderkram, lass uns mit Muggelkunde weitermachen!" Hermine seufzte. „Bitte nicht! Ich bin tot müde und so wie ich Harry kenne, muss ich mit ihm morgen auch noch lernen. Lass diesen verfluchten Blick sein, Sirius. Ich bin müde und will jetzt schlafen."

„Na gut, noch zehn Minuten, dann machen wir morgen weiter." Hermine nickte und legte erschöpft ihren Kopf auf den Tisch. Als Sirius zwanzig Minuten später die Bücher wegräumte und die Bücherei verlassen wollte, stellte er belustigt fest, dass Hermine eingeschlafen war. Einen Moment betrachtete er ihr schlafendes Gesicht und hob sie dann auf seinen Arm. Er trug sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum und blickte sich suchend um. Es war niemand mehr wach, was hieß, dass niemand Hermine in den Mädchenschlafsaal bringen konnte.

Er wollte sie nicht wecken, also brachte er sie wieder einmal hoch in den Schlafsaal der Jungen und legte sie auf seinem Bett ab. Auch dort war niemand mehr wach. Sirius überlegte, wie Hermine sich damals das Bett hatte erschaffen können, doch es fiel ihm nicht ein und er entschied sich, auf dem Boden zu schlafen.

Er wollte sich es gerade einigermaßen bequem machen, als Hermine ihn am Arm griff. Er sah sie verwundert an, doch sie schlief noch. So sehr er auch versuchte sich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien, er schaffte es nicht. Sie hatte erstaunlich viel Kraft für so eine zierliche Person.

Sirius wusste nicht so recht, was er jetzt tun sollte und legte sich schließlich neben sie. Merlin, hatte dieses Mädchen aber einen festen Schlaf! Hermine zog sich noch näher an Sirius heran. Dieser wusste nicht so recht, was er tun sollte. Wäre Hermine irgendeines der anderen Mädchen, mit denen er sich abgab, hätte er nicht solche Probleme mit ihr in einem Bett zu liegen.

Er zwang sich, ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen und bei diesen Versuchen, schlief er irgendwann ein.

„Zur Hölle Schnuffel, was tust du in meinem Bett?" Sirius bekam einen kräftigen Stoß und plumpste auf den Boden. „Autsch!"

„Sorry, war ein Reflex!"

„Stößt du alle Männer aus Reflex von der Bettkante."

Hermine funkelte ihn böse an. „Tschuldigung!"

Hermine kuschelte sich wieder in das Bett und sah auffordernd zu Sirius. „Was?" Hermine deutete auf das Bett. „Dir ist klar, dass du nicht in deinem Bett liegst, Liebes, oder?" Hermine spähte durch die Vorhänge des Bettes, sah wieder zu Sirius und nickte. „Tatsächlich, du hast recht." Sirius grinste und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett. „Sei nicht sauer, dass ich dich her gebracht habe. Du hast so fest geschlafen, dass ich dich nicht wecken konnte und irgendwie war ich mir sicher, du würdest nicht in der Bibliothek nächtigen wollen, obwohl, wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke...

Na ja auf jeden Fall war niemand da, der dich hätte in den Schlafsaal bringen können und im Gemeinschaftsraum wollt ich dich auch nicht lassen.

Ich hab wirklich vorgehabt auf dem Boden zu schlafen, aber du hast mich nicht gelassen. Du hast mich festgehalten und dann hab ich mich, gezwungener Maßen, neben dich gelegt." Hermine schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf. „Danke! Das war äußerst freundlich von dir!" Sie grinste und schlich dann aus dem Schlafsaal in ihren eigenen. Die anderen mussten doch schon wer weiß was über sie denken, wenn sie permanent nachts wegblieb.

Hermine übte tatsächlich jeden Abend mit Sirius und stellte erstaunt fest, dass er wirklich gut war. Er hatte keinerlei Verständnisschwierigkeiten, ihm fehlten nur manche Dinge, die man einfach auswendig lernen musste, um einige Hintergründe zu verstehen. Wie Hermine es vorausgesagt hatte, stieß auch Harry zu ihnen, so dass sie zu dritt lernten. Hermine war unglaublich aufgeregt wegen der Prüfungen und verstand sich selbst nicht. Sie hatte sie doch schon einmal mit Bestnoten bestanden und musste sich nun wirklich nicht sorgen.

Eine andere Sache, die sie belastete war, dass seit bekannt geworden war, dass sie und Remus sich getrennt hatten, ständig irgendwelche wildfremden Jungs sie fragten, ob sie deren Begleitung sein wollte.

Es war nicht so, dass sie keinen der anderen Jungs nett fand, sie wusste selbst nicht, warum sie ständig absagte, doch sie konnte bei keinem einfach ja sagen.

Die Prüfungstage waren vorbei und alles steuerte auf den Ball zu. Er fand einen Tag vor Beendigung des Schuljahres statt und sämtliche Mädchen aus Hermines Jahrgang machten sich völlig verrückt deswegen. Hermine hatte Ruhe gesucht und war in die Bibliothek geflüchtet. Hier war niemand mehr der noch ganz richtig war zu finden, da sämtliche Prüfungen geschrieben waren und die Lehrer für die letzten Tage keine Hausaufgaben mehr aufgaben.

Hermine hielt ihre Idee, sich hier vor dem Ballstress zu verstecken für ausgezeichnet, doch leider kannten ihre Freunde sie mittlerweile zu gut, als dass sie dort ihre Ruhe gehabt hätte. Der erste, der sie aufsuchte war Severus. Er sah ziemlich nervös aus und Hermine befürchtete das Schlimmste. „Severus? Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Hast du jemanden gekillt?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich fahrig durch die schwarzen Haare. „Ich muss dir was sagen." Hermine sah ihn auffordernd an. Er setzte sich vor sie auf den Stuhl und spielte mit einer der Federn, die auf dem Tisch lagen. „Also, da ist dieses Mädchen. Sie ist wirklich nett und na ja ich hab sie gebeten, mit mir auf den Ball zu gehen."

Hermine sah ihn sprachlos an, öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn dann wieder. „Was ist?" Hermine schluckte schwer. „Jetzt hab ich wirklich alles erlebt. Severus Snape, Einzelgänger und wahrscheinlich sarkastischster Mensch von Welt, fragt ein Mädchen nach einem Date. Ich bin sprachlos!"

„Klasse, so sieht es aus, wenn du sprachlos bist. Meine letzte Hoffnung ist zerstört."

Hermine schlug ihn gespielt auf den Arm. „Und? Was hat sie gesagt?"

„Ja!"

Hermine jauchzte auf und Severus sah sie befremdlich an. „Wieso hast du mir das erzählt?"

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde und Freunde erzählen sich doch so einen Unsinn, oder?" Hermines Unterlippe zitterte leicht und Severus sah schockiert an. Einzelne Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herunter und sie schluchzte leise. „Verdammt, Hermine, benimm dich nicht so bescheuert, wie ein, ein,.... ein Weib!"

Hermine gluckste. „Abgesehen davon, dass ich diese Äußerung als sehr diskriminierend erachte, muss ich dir leider mitteilen, dass ich ein `Weib´ bin. Ich bin einfach unglaublich... gerührt, dass du mir das erzählst."

Severus schien ihr diesen Gefühlsausbruch zu verzeihen und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Was tust du eigentlich hier?"

Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Ich versteck mich vor dem Ball!"

Severus grinste. „Müsstest du nicht aufgeregt durch die Schule hüpfen und allen erzählen, wie dein Kleid aussieht, welche Schuhe du trägst und wie du deine Haare trägst." Hermine dachte nach. „Gute Vorschläge. Ich hab zwar ein Kleid und Schuh, aber was mach ich mit meinen Haaren?" Er verdrehte die Augen. „mit wem gehst du eigentlich?"

„Bisher mit niemandem!"

Er sah ehrlich überrascht aus. „Ich bitte dich, so schlecht, dass dich keiner fragt, siehst du doch gar nicht aus. Ich dachte, seit du Lupin in den Wind geschossen hast, stünden sie bei dir Schlange."

Hermine kniff verärgert und gleichzeitig belustigt die Augen zusammen. „Schön, dass du mein Aussehen nicht allzu grässlich findest. So was hör ich richtig gerne. Und doch, einige haben mich gefragt, aber ich wollte nicht."

Severus wusste darauf nichts zu sagen, stand auf und verschwand zwischen den Regalreihen.

Als Hermine das nächste Mal von ihrem Buch aufsah, sah sie sich Peter gegenüber. „Hallo Hermine!"

„Hi Peter!"

„Darf ich mich setzen."

„Hm!"

Peter setzte sich und sah sie eine Weile schweigend an.

„Weißt du Hermine, seit einigen Wochen spüre ich schon diese Verbundenheit zu dir. Wir hatten anfangs einige Startschwierigkeiten, doch ich hab durchaus die Blicke gespürt, die du mir des Öfteren zugeworfen hast." Hermine sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. Meinte er die hasserfüllten, die genervten oder die angsterfüllten Blicke. Peter fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Ich bin durchaus gewillt, dir den Fehler mit Remus zu verzeihen und ich denke nicht, dass er uns im Weg stehen wird. Zu diesem ungewissen Zeitpunkt jedoch, will ich dich erst einmal bitten, meine Begleitung für den Abschlussball zu sein."

Hermine glaubte, wenn Severus das gehört hätte, wäre er überrascht, sie tatsächlich einmal sprachlos zu erleben.

Nach endlosen Sekunden schaffte sie es endlich, etwas zu sagen. „Puh... ich bin überrascht." Peter sah sie erfreut an. Hermine beschloss, wenigstens dieses eine Mal nett zu ihm zu sein. Das hatte niemand verdient, in einer solchen Situation, verspottet oder mies behandelt zu werden, auch diese Ratte nicht. „Weißt du Peter, ich denke nicht, dass das eine so tolle Idee ist. Du bist wirklich ein... ein ganz besonderer Mensch, aber wir sollten unsere.. Beziehung besser lassen, wie sie momentan ist. Ich denke wir beide sind einfach zu unterschiedlich um zueinander zu passen. Weißt du, Gabriella würde wirklich gerne auf den Ball gehen, hat aber leider keine Begleitung und ist erst in der fünften. Sie ist wirklich nett und ich bin mir sicher, sie hat dich sehr gerne."

Peter nickte traurig und Hermine musste zugeben, dass er ihr leid tat. Er verschwand wieder aus der Bibliothek und ließ Hermine immer noch ein wenig schockiert zurück. Severus kam breit grinsend aus einer der Regalreihen hervor. „Hermine, solltest du mir ein Geschenk zum Geburtstag machen wollen, ich hörte dies sei so ein verrückter Brauch unter Freunden, bitte gib mir einfach deine Erinnerung hier ran. Das war das beste, was ich je sehen durfte." Hermine sah ihn halb tadelnd, halb belustigt an.

„Zur Hölle, ich dachte er will mir nen Antrag machen." Severus nickte und hob dann anklagend den Zeigefinger. „Wie konntest du ihm auch diese Blicke zuwerfen und damit seine Hoffnungen schüren. Du kannst ihm wirklich dankbar sein, dass er dir den Fehler mit Lupin verzeiht. Eure Beziehung stünde sonst unter keinem guten Stern und eure Kinder würden das irgendwann zu spüren bekommen." Hermine verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. „Irgh! Igitt! Kinder mit Peter! Jetzt ist es endgültig vorbei. Mein Wunsch nach Kinder war schon immer mäßig ausgeprägt, aber das hat mich echt zur Überlegung gebracht, mich sterilisieren zu lassen."

Severus lachte leise und verabschiedete sich dann von ihr. Hermine nahm sich fest vor, das nächste Mal einen Ort aufzusuchen, an dem sie nicht alle vermuteten, doch andererseits freute sie sich, Harry zu sehen. „Hey Mine, hast du schon eine Verabredung für den Ball? Nein? Gehen wir zusammen?" Hermine grinste. „Niemanden anderen gefunden oder einfach keine Lust?" Harry grinste. „Zweiteres. Der letzte Abschlussball war schon die Hölle. Nochmal mach ich dieses Rumgezicke nicht mit, deshalb hoffe ich, du gehst mit mir. Wie ich hörte, hast du der halben Bevölkerung Hogwarts, der männlichen, das Herz mit deinen Absagen gebrochen." Hermine sah ihn mit schlechtem Gewissen an.

„So war das gar nicht, aber ich wollte einfach mit niemandem gehen, der mich gefragt hat. Ist das eingebildet?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nö! Tu einfach, was du für richtig hältst und geh mit mir." Hermine nickte lachend. „Einverstanden! Versteh ich das richtig. Wir sind gegenseitig unsere Alibis?" Harry nickte. „Wir haben beide ein Date, können aber trotzdem tanzen mit wem wir wollen. Das heißt gar nicht bei mir." Hermine lachte wieder und sah dann neugierig zu Harry. „Kennst du Dracos Freundin? Ich hab ihn nur selten gesehen in letzter Zeit. Sie scheint ihn ganz schön einzunehmen."

Harry kicherte unharryhaft. „Draco hat ewig gebraucht, sie zu einem Date zu bewegen und seitdem sie zugestimmt hat, kleben die zwei zusammen, wie siamesische Zwillinge. Sie ist wirklich nett. Hätte ich Malfoy gar nicht zugetraut."

Die zwei verabredeten sich für den Ball, vereinbarten Urzeit und Ort und Harry verschwand wieder. Hermine packte in Windeseile ihre Sachen zusammen und verschwand lieber von diesem actionreichem Ort.

Sirius wartet schon eine halbe Ewigkeit auf Hermine. Lily saß mit James zusammen vor dem Kamin und sprang auf, als sie Hermine endlich kommen sah. „Mine! Da bist du ja endlich! Ich wollte dich in der Bibliothek, wo du dich ja sehr wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag verkrochen, oder eher versteckt hast, nicht stören. Sag mal, mit wem gehst du denn nun zum Ball?" Hermine grinste Lily breit an.

„Hallihallo Lily, ja dir auch einen wunderschönen guten Tag. Mir geht es gut, danke der Nachfrage und dir?" Lily sah sie entschuldigend an „Sorry.... Also?" Hermine ließ sich neben Sirius auf die Couch fallen. „Ich geh mit Harry." Sirius bis eben vorhandenes Grinsen, welches er immer im Gesicht trug, wenn Hermine in der Nähe war, erblasste und machte einer hässlichen Fratze Platz. Lily sah überrascht aus. „Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr euch auf diese Art nahe gekommen seid."

Hermine verstand anfangs nicht, doch schließlich breitete sich Entrüstung auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Lily! Das ist...das ist pervers! Harry und ich sind wie Geschwister. Ich kenne ihn seit ich elf Jahre alt bin. Er hat mich in meinen schlimmsten Momenten gesehen. Wie kannst du nur... ich bin empört!"

Sirius entspannte sich wieder etwas. Dann würde er halt nicht mit ihr, wie geplant, auf den Ball gehen. Wenigstens hatte sie niemanden als Begleitung, der ihm gefährlich werden konnte. „Wir gehen nur zusammen, weil weder er noch ich Lust hatten, uns jemanden aufzuhalsen, bei dem wir uns Mühe geben müssten." Lily sah sie traurig an. „Aber dieser Ball ist was ganz besonderes! Du musst ihn mit jemand Besonderem verbringen!" Hermine grinste. „Harry ist so besonders, wie kaum jemand anderer sein kann." Lily seufzte zustimmend. „Hey, muss ich mir Sorgen machen, wenn du bei einem anderen Mann seufzt?" Lily lächelte James entschuldigend an. „Natürlich nicht, Schatz! Ich fühle mich nur sehr verbunden mit ihm. Ich kann es dir nicht erklären." James nickte verstehend. So komisch es klang, er fühlte ähnlich.

Lily und James verschwanden und Hermine und Sirius blieben allein zurück. Seufzend legte Hermine ihren Kopf auf die Couchlehne. „Anstrengender Tag?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Eigentlich nicht. Es war nur ungefähr eine halbe Stunde. Und du? Wie war dein Tag, Schnuffel?" Sirius seufzte. „Den Spitznamen bekomme ich nie mehr los, oder?" Hermine sah ihn überrascht an und richtete sich ein Stück auf. „Magst du ihn nicht? Ich muss dich so nicht nennen, Schnu.. Sirius." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon okay. Ich bin gerne was Besonderes."

„Das bist du!" Sie schwiegen. Es war eine angenehme Stille, die erst durch ein nerviges Gequieke gestört wurde. Peter stand wutentbrannt vor den beiden und deutete anklagend auf Sirius. „Du! Du bist Schuld, dass Mine nicht mit mir auf den Ball will. Du zerstörst unsere tiefe Verbundenheit."

Hermine stöhnte entnervt auf. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Sirius war sich nicht wirklich sicher, was er dazu sagen sollte, also schwieg er. Gut, vielleicht sah es wirklich ein wenig... seltsam aus, wie sie auf der Couch saßen. Hermine hatte ihren Kopf auf der Couchlehne liegen und die Beine angewinkelt auf dem Polster platziert. Sirius war seine Sitzposition unbequem geworden und hatte sich schließlich an Hermines angewinkelte Beine gelehnt. Eigentlich sahen sie trotzdem aus, wie gute Freunde und selbst wenn nicht. Was ging das Peter an?

„Peter, was soll...?"

Hermine unterbrach ihn und sah ärgerlich zu Peter. „Was soll das? Peter, ich habe dir versucht, vorsichtig zu erklären, dass wir niemals zusammen kommen werden. Du bist wirklich etwas ganz Besonderes, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, eine Beziehung, die über Freundschaft hinausgeht mit dir einzugehen. Vertrau mir einfach, wenn ich dir sage, dass du jemand anderen verdient hast, der deine Gefühle auch erwidert."

Peter sah sie traurig an und Hermine hoffte wirklich, er würde verstehen und sich mit einem anderen Mädchen einlassen.

Als Peter weg war, saß Sirius immer noch mit offenem Mund da. „Was war das?"

„Peter!"

„Danke, Liebes, so detailliert wollte ich es gar nicht."

„Er scheint mich ganz nett zu finden."

„Wieso?"

„Sirius, das war nicht sehr freundlich von dir. Ist es so verwunderlich, dass man mich nett findet?"

„Natürlich nicht, aber du warst nie sehr nett zu Peter. Ich meine, wenn du ihn mal nicht ignorierst, bist du ziemlich fies zu ihm. Und jetzt faselt ihr zwei was von Verbundenheit und Freundschaft und so nen Quatsch."

Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Ich hab keine Lust mehr darüber zu reden, Sirius." Er akzeptierte es und lehnte sich wieder gegen Hermine.

Als der Ball stattfand, herrschte ein heilloses Durcheinander im Mädchenschlafsaal. Das Bad war dauernd besetzt und die Mädchen rannten wie irre durch die Gegend. Hermine schnappte irgendwann ihre Sachen und verzog sich aus dem Schlafsaal. Sie überlegte kurz und ging dann hoch zum Jungenschlafsaal. Sie klopfte und Remus öffnete ihr verwundert die Tür. „Hermine? Seit wann klopfst du?"

Hermine grinste schief. „bisher bot sich mir nie die Gelegenheit zum Klopfen. Kann ich reinkommen?" Remus nickte und Hermine betrat den Schlafsaal. Remus, James und Sirius waren die einzigen im Schlafsaal. „Wo ist Peter?"

„Hat ne neue Freundin." Hermine war mehr als erleichtert darüber. „Was machst du hier? Solltest du dich nicht fertig machen?"

Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Harry und ich treffen uns erst in drei Stunden. Wieso sollte ich mich in mein Kleid zwängen, mich keinen Millimeter mehr bewegen können, wenn ich noch so ewig Zeit habe?" Die Jungs nickten zustimmend. „Also...kann ich hier bleiben?" Wieder nickten sie und Hermine legte sich auf Sirius freies Bett. Irgendwann schienen die drei aus ihrer Starre zu erwachen und fingen an, sich mit Hermine zu unterhalten. „Remus, mit wem gehst du eigentlich?"

Remus grinste. „Mit dieser irren Tamara Watson." Hermine lachte. „Magst du sie?" Remus wurde rot und nickte.

Sirius lief während dessen immer wieder an Hermine vorbei. Diese sah zu James. „Was hat er denn?" James seufzte. „Ich glaube, Tatze könnte versuchen, dich auf ihn aufmerksam zu machen. Frag ihn einfach, mit wem er geht!"

Hermine sah ungläubig zu Sirius, der jetzt endlich stehen geblieben war und sie auffordernd ansah. „Ähm, okay... Sirius, mit wem gehst du zum Ball?"

Sirius grinste überlegen. „Ashley Thompson!"

Hermine sah ihn ahnungslos an. „Kenn ich nicht!"

„Wie kannst du sie nicht kennen, wir sind mit ihr in einem Arithmantikkurs." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sitzt fast genau neben dir, nur einen Platz weiter." Kopfschütteln. „Alle Jungs stehen auf sie." Skeptischer Blick, erneutes Kopfschütteln. „Sie hat zwei Meter lange Beine, blonde Haare und maga.... sie ist recht nett anzuschauen." Hermine seufzte und schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Sie hat dich gefragt, ob du ihr das Frington- System erklärst." Hermines Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Die, mit dem Leberfleck am Hals und den intensiven blau-grünen Augen?" Sirius zuckte die Schultern.

„Auf ihre Augen hab ich noch nie geachtet." Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Sirius eines unglaublich schmerzhaften zehnfach Tod verschieden.

„Oh Mist, es ist zehn vor halb acht. Jungs und junge Dame, wir sollten uns langsam fertig machen." Hermine sah auf ihre Uhr und sah dann fragend zu den Jungs. „Kann ich mich hier fertig machen?" Die drei seufzten unisono. „Wieso fragst du? Du bist so und so schon fast- Mitbewohnerin hier." Hermine ging zum Spiegel im Bad und schwang ihren Zauberstab. Ihre Haare lockten sich jetzt in großen Strähnen und wurden teilweise einzeln hochgesteckt. Sie zog ihr Kleid an, rückte alles zurecht und begann schließlich, sich zu schminken. Sie ließ das Make up komplett weg, tuschierte sich die Wimpern und legte passend zum golden schimmernden Kleid, golden schimmernden Lippenstift auf.

Ein paar Ohrringe brachten auch ein wenig Glanz in die Nähe ihrer Haare und schließlich schlüpfte sie in ihre Schuhe und verließ das Bad wieder. Die drei jungen Männer standen allesamt voreinander und versuchten ihre Krawatten zu binden (Ich steh auf Männer mit Krawatten)

Hermine hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen, bei diesem Anblick und zog sie die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Wow Mine, du siehst toll aus." Hermine wurde ungewollt rot und sah Remus dankbar an. „Findet ihr, der goldene Lippenstift (ich weiß, es müsste goldfarbene heißen, aber ich weigere mich, dieses hässliche Wort zu verwenden. ...Ignoriert einfach, dass ich es jetzt doch getan hab!) ist nicht zu übertrieben?" Sie schüttelten den Kopf. Sirius fiel es ein wenig schwerer, den Blick von ihr abzuwenden und er war froh, dass sie das nicht bemerkte, weil sie James zu Hilfe geeilt kam, der beinahe an seiner Krawatte erstickte.

„Lily killt mich, wenn ich zulasse, dass du ausgerechnet heute stirbst. Besonderer Abend, besondere Person blablabla." In null Komma nix hatte sie seine Krawatte gebunden und setzte sich jetzt auf Sirius Bett. „Weißt du, wenn ich dir schon gestatte, mein Bett ständig zu frequentieren, dann hilf mir auch bei dieser Höllenerfindung." Hermine grinste, half erst Remus und kam dann zu Sirius. Mit schnellen Handgriffen war auch seine Krawatte fertig gebunden. Sirius versuchte möglichst unauffällig Hermine zu mustern. Ihr Kleid war einfach schön. Und sie darin sowieso. Es war schulterfrei und hatte die Träger an den Oberarmen. Es fiel in sanften Wellen bis zum Boden, wobei es an der Taille eng anlag und dann erst locker an ihren Beinen herabhing.

Hermine verabschiedete sich irgendwann und verschwand aus dem Schlafsaal, nicht bevor sie sich bei ihnen bedankte.

Hermine traf Harry unten im Foyer und hakte sich bei ihm unter. Harry trug unter seinem schwarzen Anzug ein schwarzes Hemd und eine goldene Krawatte. Man sah den beiden deutlich an, dass sie zusammen gekommen waren. „Du siehst hübsch aus, Mine."

„Du siehst heiß aus, Harry!"

Harry und Hermine grinsten sich an und betraten dann die große Halle. Sie sah atemberaubend schön aus. Sie suchten sich einen Platz und begannen eine Unterhaltung. Hermine hätte es kein bisschen gestört, wenn so der ganze Abend verlaufen wäre, doch nach und nach kamen auch die anderen Paare in die Halle stolziert. Hermine fand es wirklich interessant, dass die Mädchen stundenlang herumrannten, wie aufgescheuchte Hühner, nur um gut auszusehen und dann taten, als wäre es nichts besonderes.

Draco und seine Begleitungen waren mit unter den ersten Paaren, die kamen und Hermine mochte sie sofort. Sie kam aus Ravenclaw, war wirklich niedlich und hübsch und hatte einen tollen Sinn für Humor. Sie war ein wenig tapsig, aber das machte sie nur umso sympathischer. Hermine grinste in sich hinein. Nie hätte sie gedacht, so jemand entspreche Draco Malfoys Geschmack. Ihm hätte sie eher Sirius Begleitung zugetraut. Merlin, war die bescheuert! Nicht nur, dass sie doof wie Brot zu sein schien, sie war auch unsympathisch bis zum geht nicht mehr. Egal was Sirius sagte, sie kicherte wie verrückt und tatschte ihn die ganze Zeit an.

Hermine war nicht eifersüchtig. Warum auch? Sirius und sie waren ja nur Freunde, aber dieses Mädchen trieb sie einfach in den Wahnsinn. Und vielleicht war sie auch ein bisschen eifersüchtig. Aber nur eine Spur!

Als sie wieder dieses penetrante Gekicher vernahm, stöhnte sie entnervt auf und sah bettelnd zu Harry. Der verstand und zog sie auf die Tanzfläche. „Du hast was bei mir gut, Harry. Dieses Mädchen ist grausam. Wie konnte ich diese, diese Person nur nicht bemerken, ich meine dieses Gekicher ist doch ein Alptraum." Hermine zeterte weiter vor sich hin, während Harry sich teilweise schüttelte vor Lachen. „... Und diese Mörderdekoltee... was will sie damit beweisen? Schaut, mal sehen bei wie wenig Stoff zuviel rausschaut? Hat sie nicht noch mehr Farbe in ihr Gesicht schmieren können? Ich finde, da fehlen noch ein paar Grüntöne." Wie gesagt, sie war nur eine Spur eifersüchtig.

„Hermine, meinst du nicht, du übertreibst? Ja, sie ist ein wenig... eigen, aber sie ist doch ganz nett. Sirius mag sie." Hermine grummelte vor sich hin und warf Sirius einen bitterbösen Blick zu.

Harry schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und führte sie wieder von der Tanzfläche.

Irgendwann am Abend saß Hermine allein mit Dracos Freundin Sarah an einem der Tische. Harry und Draco waren Getränke holen, Sirius war mit dieser... seiner Begleitung verschwunden und Remus und Peter waren beide auf der Tanzfläche.

Hermine sah sich ein wenig missmutig um. „Dieses Mädchen ist ein Alptraum. Ich hab ja nichts gegen gedankenlose Mädchen, aber dieses alberne Gekicher ist nicht mehr auszuhalten. Wenn ich es noch ein einziges Mal hören muss, gieße ich mir Wachs in die Ohren!" Hermine sah überrascht zu Sarah, dann grinste sie. „Merlin bin ich froh, dass ich das nicht als einzige so sehe."

Sarah grinste und plötzlich entwickelte sich eine muntere Diskussion zwischen den beiden. Draco fand scheinbar gar nicht toll, dass seine Freundin sich mehr mit Hermine beschäftigte als mit ihm und zog sie kurzerhand auf die Tanzfläche. Harry sah die ganze Zeit zur anderen Seite der Halle, woraus Hermine schloss, dass dort jemand stand, der ihm zu gefallen schien und nickte ihm zu. „Geh ruhig, Harry. Ich hab genug, ich geh raus in den Garten. Viel Spaß noch."

„Soll ich nicht mitkommen?"

„Nein, es war abgemacht, dass jeder sein Ding macht und wir haben trotzdem den Großteil des Abends zusammen verbracht. Geh jetzt und tanz mit diesem blonden Mädchen, dass du die ganze Zeit anstarrst." Harry wurde ein wenig rot und verschwand in der Menge. Hermine verließ auf dem schnellstmöglichen Weg den Saal und setzte sich im Garten auf eine Bank und genoss die Ruhe.

„Na schöne Frau, was tust du hier so allein?" Hermine sah auf und erblickte Sirius vor sich. „Hey! Ich braucht ein wenig Ruhe. Meine Nerven wurden am heutigen Abend aufs äußerste strapaziert." Sirius grinste schief und schien genau zu verstehen, was sie meinte. „Wo ist eigentlich Miss Magic? Wie kann sie dich allein hier herum laufen lassen, was, wenn du einen Witz machst? Sie würde verpassen zu lachen!"

Sirius lachte laut auf. „Tut mir leid, ich hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass sie so hohl ist!"

Er setzte sich neben sie und schwieg. Nach einiger Zeit drehte er sich zu ihr und sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Hermine, du hast gesagt, du glaubst, wenn ich irgendwann liebe, dann nur einmal und aus ganzem Herzen! Was ist Liebe für dich?" Hermine sah ich erstaunt an. „Wie kommst du denn jetzt auf so eine Idee?" Als er nicht antwortete, dachte Hermine über seine Frage nach. „Hm, ich denke ... ich denke Liebe ist Hingebung und Opferbereitschaft. Wenn du jemanden wirklich liebst, ist es für dich schwer, dir ein Leben ohne ihn vorzustellen. Du vertraust der Person bedingungslos und würdest alles für sie tun."

Hermine wurde rot. Sirius strich ihr über die Wange. „Wenn das Liebe ist, dann glaube ich, ich liebe dich, Hermine!" Hermine sah überrascht zu Sirius auf. Dieser überbrückten den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen und legte vorsichtig seine Lippen auf ihre. Hermine schloss die Augen und ließ die Gefühle, die dieser Kuss auslöste durch ihren Körper strömen. Das Kribbeln breitete sich überall aus, doch ehe Hermine irgendwas anderes tun konnte, löste sich Sirius wieder von ihr.

Eine einzelne Träne lief an ihren Wangen hinab. Sie liebte ihn auch! Doch sie konnte nie mit ihm zusammen sein. Irgendwann, vielleicht erst in ein paar Jahren, würde sie zurück in die Zukunft reisen und Sirius existierte nicht in ihrer Zukunft. Sie konnte diese Gefühle unter keinen Umständen zu lassen.

Mit Remus war es anders gewesen. Sie hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass weder er, noch sie selbst mehr füreinander fühlten, als ein wenig Verliebtheit, doch wenn es wahr war, was Sirius erzählte, dann würde er daran zerbrechen, sollte sie jemals zurück in ihre Zeit gehen.

Ihre Augen trafen auf seine und erst jetzt sah Sirius die Tränen, die an ihren Wangen hinunter liefen. „Hermine, was...?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen sein, Sirius." Sirius sah sie verwirrt an. „Wieso nicht, Hermine? Ich liebe dich, ich bin beinahe verrückt geworden, als du und Remus zusammen wart. Ich... Wegen dir hätte ich beinahe meine Freundschaft zu ihm gefährdet, nur deshalb bin ich dir aus dem Weg gegangen. Bitte Hermine, wieso willst du nicht mit mir zusammen sein?"

Hermine senkte den Blick. „Es wäre falsch. Remus und ich, wir haben uns gerade erst getrennt. Es wäre taktlos, schon jetzt etwas neues anzufangen. Ich.. ich hatte solche Angst, es würde unsere Freundschaft zerstören und ich will nicht, dass uns das letztendlich passiert. Dazu bist du mir zu wichtig."

Sirius war der Verzweiflung nahe. „Aber Remus selbst hat bereits eine neue Freundin, wieso ist es für dich so schlimm. Ich bin mir sicher, du empfindest auch etwas für mich, Hermine, also sag mir, wieso du wirklich nicht mit mir zusammen sein willst." Hermine sah ihm fest in die Augen und nahm all ihre Beherrschung zusammen.

„Nein! Ich empfinde nicht auf diese Weise für dich." Sirius Augen weiteten sich, dann stand er auf und verschwand ins Schloss. Hermine legte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände und begann jämmerlich zu schluchzen. Eine paar Minuten später saß sie noch immer auf der Bank und wusste vor Verzweiflung nicht, was sie tun sollte.

Ein Arm schlang sich um ihre Schulter und Hermine drängte sich schutzsuchend an Draco.

Sarah saß mit besorgter Mine neben ihr und strich beruhigend über ihren Kopf. Die beiden hatten das Gespräch mitangehört und sowohl Draco, als auch Sarah war klar, dass Hermine gelogen hatte.

Nach einer Weile beschloss Sarah, dass sie Hermine in ihren Schlafsaal bringen sollten. Sie war noch immer völlig aufgelöst und ließ sich widerstandslos von Draco hoch in den Turm tragen.

Hermine hatte am folgenden Morgen keine Ahnung, wie sie in ihr Bett gekommen war und als Lily zu ihr kam, um sie zu wecken, brach sie erneut in Tränen aus. Wie hatte sie nicht bemerken können, was sie für Sirius empfand? Musste sie das ausgerechnet dann begreifen, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie keine längere Beziehung mit echten Gefühlen führen konnte? Lily zog sie wortlos in den Arm und strich ihr solange über den Rücken, bis Hermine sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Was ist passiert, Mine?" Hermine schluchzte. „Sirius! Ich, er... ich hab mich in ihn verliebt."

Lily sah sie besorgt an. „Oh... und jetzt? Hermine, ich will ihn dir nicht ausreden, aber er ist ein Playboy. Er hatte noch nie eine Beziehung, die länger als eine Woche ging und ich glaube nicht, dass er wirklich etwas für diese Mädchen empfunden hat." Hermine schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Er...er hat gesagt, er liebt mich." Lily verstand nicht, wo das Problem lag. „Aber dann ist doch alles toll, oder." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht mit ihm zusammen sein, Lily."

Lily verstand wirklich überhaupt nichts mehr. „Aber warum nicht? Er liebt dich, du liebst ihn, wo ist das Problem?" Hermine sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Ich werde nicht für immer hier bleiben. Ich weiß nicht wann genau, doch irgendwann werde ich nicht mehr bei euch sein und ich glaube, dass... ich würde es nicht ertragen, Sirius dann zu verlassen." Lily sah geschockt zu ihr. „Wie meinst du das, Hermine? Du kannst nicht weggehen. Du bist meine beste Freundin. Ich werde das nicht zulassen." Hermine schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Es ist nicht die Zeit, dir alles zu erklären, Lily. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dir alles erzählen, aber nicht jetzt!" Für Hermine war das Gespräch beendet. Sie ging ins Bad und machte sich fertig. Sie, Draco und Harry würden erst zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt abreisen, während alle anderen in wenigen Stunden den Zug nach London abreisen würden. Hermine hielt sich von der großen Halle fern und ging dann direkt zum Büro des Direktors.

Er begrüßte sie freundlich und gratulierte zu dem gelungen Jahr, welches sie in Hogwarts unter erschwerten Bedingungen absolviert hatten. „Es war wirklich ein Vergnügen, sie drei hier in Hogwarts erleben zu dürfen und es freut mich besonders zu wissen, dass ich dieses Vergnügen ein weiteres Mal haben werde." Hermine lächelte leicht und auch Draco und Harry schmunzelten. „Nun, wie ich weiß, habt ihr drei eine Aufgabe vor euch. Doch ich bitte euch, mit der Suche nach den Horkruxen noch eine Weile zu warten.

Ich will, dass ihr dem Orden erneut beitretet und ich hoffe ihr seid einverstanden, allen Ordensmitgliedern die Wahrheit über eure Herkunft mitzuteilen. Ich denke, ihr habt noch niemandem davon erzählt, nicht wahr?" Die drei schüttelten den Kopf. „Ihr solltet den Menschen, denen ihr wichtig seid die Chance geben, sich mit dem Gedanken, dass ihr irgendwann verschwinden werdet, auseinander zu setzen..... Das nächste, was ich mit euch besprechen möchte, betrifft eure zukünftigen Pläne. Es ist nicht abzusehen, wie lange der Kampf dauern wird, weshalb ihr euch hier einrichten solltet, wie ihr es auch in eurer Zeit tun würdet."

Hermine seufzte. Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, was es hieß, sich hier ein Leben aufzubauen. Sie würde mit diesen Menschen zusammenleben und sie irgendwann nicht mehr in ihrem Leben haben. Das war grausam!

Zu dritt verließen sie das Büro des Direktors wieder und traten hinaus auf die Ländereien. „Dumbledore sagte, solange wir eine Wohnung suchen, könnten wir hier bleiben. Was meint ihr, wann gehen wir auf Wohnungssuche und Jobsuche?" Hermine sah Harry eine Weile an. „Wärt ihr sauer, wenn wir nicht zusammenleben würden? Ich denke, ich muss mir mein Leben ab jetzt anders aufbauen." Die beiden Jungs sahen sie irritiert an. „Aber wir haben doch immer zusammen gelebt, Mine." Hermine sah traurig zu Harry. „Ich weiß, aber es gibt im Moment einfach Dinge, die ich mit mir allein ausmachen möchte. Seid nicht sauer."

Draco lächelte sie leicht an und auch Harry schien ihre Entscheidung zu akzeptieren. „Wie du willst, Mine, ich hab nur nie gedacht, dass wir uns trennen." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir trennen uns nicht. Wir leben nur in verschiedenen Wohnungen, Harry."

„Verdammt Potter, sei nicht so ein Weichei." Hermine grinste.

Noch am selben Tag machte sie sich auf, einen Job zu finden. Ihre Ergebnisse von den Prüfungen würde erst in einigen Wochen kommen und bis dahin wollte Hermine nicht auf der faulen Haut liegen. Sie fand eine Anstellung in einem Café, deren Besitzer einen recht netten Eindruck machte und machte sich danach gleich auf den Weg, sich darum zu kümmern, was sie längerfristig tun wollte.

Hermine konnte einfach nicht anders. Sie dachte praktisch und so gesehen wäre es am besten, eine Aurorenausbildung zu beginnen. Es würde im Kampf gegen Voldemort am besten helfen.

Sie ging ins Ministerium und ließ Harry, Draco und sich auf die Warteliste setzen. Wenn die beiden etwas anderes tun wollten, konnten sie sich immer noch streichen lassen.

Es war bereits relativ spät, als Hermine das alles erledigt hatte, doch eine Sache wollte sie noch erledigen. Sie hatte, als sie beim Ministerium gewartet hatte, in einer Zeitung nach Wohnungsanzeigen gesucht und tatsächlich eine gefunden, die all ihren Kriterien entsprach. In der Anzeige stand, das man dort bis 21:00 Uhr jemanden antreffen und sich die Wohnung ansehen könnte. Hermine machte sich auf den Weg in eine relativ ruhige Gegend, die jedoch einen seriösen Eindruck machte. Es war sauber, Kinder spielten auf den Straßen und Frauen blieben stehen, um einen Plausch mit einer Bekannten zu führen. Hermine betrat das Haus Nummer dreizehn und ging in den dritten Stock. Sie klopfte an der ausgeschilderten Tür und ein junger Mann Mitte zwanzig öffnete. „Oh, guten Tag. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass heute jemand kommt."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. So spät war es nun auch nicht. „Na ja, wissen sie, ich war sicher, hier würde ein Absolvent aus Hogwarts oder eventuell einer anderen Wohnung einziehen, aber die Schule endete doch erst heute."

Hermine grinste. „Ich erledige halt gerne alles sofort!"

Auch der Typ lächelte und führte Hermine in der Wohnung herum. Hermine war sofort verliebt. Es gab zwei Zimmer, das Wohn- und das Schlafzimmer. An das Wohnzimmer grenzte eine kleine aber schöne Küchenzeile, das Bad besaß eine Badewanne und ein kleiner Balkon grenzte an das Schlafzimmer. Das Wohnzimmer, die Küche und das Schlafzimmer waren vollständig eingerichtet und Hermine war froh, dass sie einige nützliche Sprüche kannte, um die Möbel nach ihrer Vorstellung zu gestalten.

Hermine nahm ihren Zauberstab und führte ein paar Sprüche aus, die verborgenes sichtbar machten und so prüften, ob ihr nichts gezeigt wurde, was eventuell gar nicht so war.

„Respekt! Sie sind die erste, die das tut!"

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm und grinste. „Ich will sie!"

Ein süffisantes Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Züge. „Ich hoffe doch, wir sprechen hier noch von der Wohnung, Miss!" Hermine wurde rot lächelte aber. In weniger als einer Stunde hatte sie den Vertrag gelesen und unterschrieben.

„Sie können jederzeit einziehen. Ich wohne direkt nebenan, wenn sie also Hilfe brauchen, scheuen Sie sich nicht zu fragen."

Hermine verabschiedete sich, nicht ohne sich vorher noch zu bedanken und beeilte sich, zurück nach Hogwarts zu gelangen.

„Wo warst du, Mine, ich hab mir verdammte Sorgen gemacht!" Harry stürmte ihr entgegen und zerrte sie in die große Halle. „Ich war was erledigen." Sie setzten sich an den bereits gedeckten Tisch neben Draco und die anderen Lehrer und füllten sich die Teller.

„Und was, wenn ich fragen darf, warst du erledigen?" Hermine grinste breit. „Ich habe einen Job gefunden, am kommenden Montag fange ich an. Ach ja, sollten wir drei die erforderlichen Noten bekommen, können wir, wenn wir wollen, als Auroren anfangen. Ich war heute im Ministerium und hab uns auf die Liste gesetzt." Harry und Draco standen die Münder offen. „Wie machst du das? Heut ist gerade mal die Schule zu Ende und du hast bereits dein ganzes Leben durchorganisiert." Harry staunte offensichtlich.

„Sag mal, wozu brauchst du denn einen Job, wenn du Auror werden willst?" Hermine sah Draco skeptisch an. „Unsere Ergebnisse kommen erst in ein paar Wochen und bis dahin können wir keine Ausbildung anfangen. Wie soll ich denn meine Wohnung bezahlen, wenn ich kein Einkommen habe?" Draco und Harry ließen ihr Besteck fallen. „Du hast auch schon eine Wohnung?" Hermine nickte. Die beiden sahen sich an und schüttelten fassungslos den Kopf. „Das ist unglaublich. Wann ziehst du ein?" Hermine überlegte. „Morgen, denke ich. Ich brauche eigentlich auch keine Hilfe. Meine paar Koffer kann ich schrumpfen. Möbel sind da und alles andere kann ich mit meinem Zauberstab erledigen. Ich hab mir vorhin ein Buch mit Renovier und Einzugszaubern gekauft. Da dürfte das wichtigste drin stehen."

Dumbledore gestattete den dreien, gemeinsam in einem Schlafsaal zu schlafen, da sie erstens, erwachsen wären und zweitens, sowieso keiner da war, der sich hätte beschweren können.

Hermine stand am nächsten Morgen, einem Samstag, früh auf. Sie wollte ihre Wohnung schnell fertig bekommen und anschließend Lily besuchen gehen. Sie hatte ihr noch am vorigen Abend eine Eule geschickt, dass sie ihren Hintern so schnell wie möglich zu ihr bewegen sollte und die von Harry und Draco gefälligst mitbrachte.

Hermine sammelte all ihr Hab und Gut ein, verstaute es in ihren Koffern und schrumpfte es. Sie bedankte sich für Dumbledores Gastfreundlichkeit und disapperierte mit Draco und Harry, zu ihrer neuen Wohnung. Draco und Harry staunten nicht schlecht, als sie diese sahen und halfen Hermine mit den Veränderungen.

Die Küchenwände bekamen einen beige- Ton und die Küchenmöbel ein schönes braun. Hermine schaffte es, dem Braun eine Maserung zu verpassen, damit es mehr nach Holz aussah und stand zufrieden vor ihrem Werk.

Draco und Harry hatten sich in ihrem Schlafzimmer zu schaffen gemacht und Hermine betrat nun neugierig den Raum. „Wow, das hätte ich euch gar nicht zugetraut, Jungs." Sie hatten ein sattes Orange mit viel Weiß angemischt und damit die gesamten Wände gestrichen. Das beste war jedoch, dass sie den Grundton grob über der Raufaserwand verteilt hatten und nur an ein paar Stellen war die Farbe hängen geblieben, so dass ein hübsches Muster entstand.

Draco stand stolz vor der Wand und grinste hochnäsig. Harry stand missmutig neben ihm. „Weißt du, dass es irgendwie ziemlich schwul ist, dass du solche Zauber beherrschst."

„Das denke ich nicht, Süßer! Meine Mutter hatte nur sehr häufig einen Innenarchitekten bei sich und da schnappt man so dies und das auf."

Harry schnaubte. Hermine sah sich weiter um und betrachtete jetzt ihre neuen Möbel. Sie waren recht dunkel und bildeten so einen Kontrast zu den hellen Wänden. Es waren gemütliche Möbel. Nicht zu einfach, aber auch nicht zu verschnörkelt.

Hier warf sich Harry in die Brust und Hermine nickte ihm anerkennend zu. „Das ist echt toll geworden. Wollen wir jetzt gemeinsam das Wohnzimmer machen?"

Sie entschieden sich das Wohnzimmer himmelblau zu gestalten. Hermine dominierte ihr Wohnzimmer durch Bücherregale und eine große gemütliche Couch. Für die Sitzmöbel wählte sie weiß, während die anderen Möbel einen braun- Ton bekamen.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, als Draco das ganze Bad mit Marmor verkleidete. „Du hast echt nen Knall, mein Lieber. Bisschen extravagant, meinst du nicht?" Harry sah belustigt zu Draco, der zufrieden neben der Badezimmertür stand.

Es war schon relativ spät und die drei beschlossen zu Lily zu gehen, da sie wussten, wie wütend sie werden konnte, wenn etwas nicht lief, wie sie es wollte. Hermine apperierte sie drei zu Lilys Haus. Sie hatte ihr genau beschrieben, wo es lag und so machte es Hermine keine Schwierigkeiten, den Weg schnell zu finden. Sie klingelte, was Draco ungemein komisch fand und stand schon bald Lily gegenüber. „Hermine, ich hab dich so vermisst!" Hermine schnappte nach Luft, als Lily sie stürmisch umarmte. „Wir haben uns doch erst gestern gesehen!"

Lily zog die drei ins Haus und schloss die Tür. „Hermine, ich muss dir was sagen, also...es war wirklich nicht geplant oder so,.. na ja, James wollte herkommen.. und er war nicht allein, weil Sirius zu ihm gekommen ist und jetzt sind beide hier!" Hermine ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass sie das traf. „Kein Problem, Lily."

Lily führte sie ins Wohnzimmer in dem James ein paar Äpfel um Sirius Kopf schweben ließ. Sirius sah gereizt aus, sagte jedoch nichts. Hermine, Harry und Draco begrüßten die anderen nur von weitem und setzten sich auf den Boden.

Lily ließ sich auf James Schoß nieder und sah dann zu den drei Neuankömmlingen. „Und, was habt ihr heute so gemacht? Hermine hat erzählt, ihr würdet vorläufig im Schloss wohnen, bis ihr eine Unterkunft gefunden habt."

Draco grinste. „Wir haben heute Mines Wohnung gestaltet." James und Lily sahen sie staunend an, Sirius schaute in eine andere Richtung. „Wow, so schnell hast du eine Wohnung gefunden? Wie zahlst du die denn?" Hermine erzählte von ihrem Job, ließ dabei jedoch aus, was sie tun wollte, wenn ihre Ergebnisse endlich ankamen.

Sie plauderten bis tief in die Nacht und während Draco und Harry mit James, unbemerkt von Lilly, wie sie glaubten, einiges an Feuerwhiskey getrunken hatten, wollte Hermine in ihre Wohnung zurück. „Mine, du kannst doch nicht allein gehen."

Hermine sah fragend zu Lily. „Was, wenn dich jemand kidnappt. Diese Todesser haben es auf Muggelgeborene abgesehen." Hermine redete Lily ein, sie wäre alt genug allein nach Hause zu kommen und verließ das Haus. Sie apperierte nahe ihrer neuen Wohnung und musste dann noch ein Stück laufen. Als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte, reagierte sie instinktiv. Sie hatte zwar kein ausführliches Training genossen, doch die Grundlagen beherrschte sie. Die Person hinter ihr hatte keine Chance, so schnell hatte Hermine sie auf den Boden geworfen und ihren Zauberstab an seiner Kehle. Als Hermine Sirius vor sich liegen sah, der mit überraschter Mine zu ihr aufsah, reichte sie ihm eine Hand und half ihm hoch. „Was tust du hier, Sirius?"

„Meinst du nicht eine Entschuldigung wäre angebracht?"

„Wieso?"

„Du hast mich zu Boden geworfen und mich bedroht.

„Schleich dich halt nicht an."

„Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du unbeschadet zu Hause ankommst."

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an. „Ich dachte, du redest nicht mehr mit mir." Sirius schenkte ihr einen Blick, der sie glauben ließ, sie wäre absolut bescheuert. „Nur, weil wir momentan einige Differenzen haben, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich mich nicht sorge." Hermine sah ihn gerührt an. Sie liefen schweigend das letzte Stück zu Hermines Wohnung und Hermine kramte ihre Schlüssel hervor. „Ist deine Wohnung nur durch ein Schloss geschützt?"

Hermine sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. „Selbstverständlich nicht! Ähm... magst du mit hoch kommen?" Sirius zögerte kurz, folgte ihr dann allerdings nach oben. „Nicht schlecht! Ziemlich gemütlich. Hätten meine Eltern nicht meine

Konten sperren lassen, würd ich mir glatt auch so eine Wohnung nehmen." Hermine grinste. „Schon mal ans Arbeiten gedacht? Das tun viele Menschen, weißt du. Sie gehen arbeiten, bekommen Geld und können sich Wohnungen leisten." Sirius verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Ich und arbeiten. Niemals!"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Wo bleibst du eigentlich, wenn du keine eigene Wohnung hast?" Sirius zuckte die Schultern. „Eigentlich bei James, aber ich will nur ungern allein zu den Potters, da James sicher bei Lily bleibt. Ihre Eltern und ihre irre Schwester sind nicht da und das will ausgenutzt werden." Er grinste anzüglich. „Wenn du möchtest, kannst du hier schlafen. Meine erste Nacht hier, will ich ungern allein verbringen und da Draco und Harry verhindert sind..." Sirius dachte nach. „Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Hermine."

Hermine seufzte. „Bitte Sirius, sag mir nicht, es ist wegen vorgestern. Ich wollte nicht, dass unsere Freundschaft leidet und sieh, was jetzt passiert..." Sirius seufzte. „Was hast du erwartet, Liebes? Es ist nicht leicht, so etwas zu verkraften." Hermine nickte, als ob sie das nicht wüsste.

Sirius verließ ihre Wohnung und Hermine blieb allein zurück.


	5. Chapter 5

Wochen zogen ins Land und Hermine kam erstaunlich gut zurecht mit ihrem Leben. Ihr Job in dem Café war wundervoll, sie traf sich häufig mit Lily und den anderen und eigentlich hatte sie keinen Grund sich zu beschweren.

Eigentlich....

Sie und Sirius hatten ein furchtbares Verhältnis zueinander, Lily war böse auf sie, weil sie nicht mit ihm sprach und Draco und Harry drängte sie, den anderen endlich die Wahrheit zu erzählen.

Hermine wollte ihnen ja alles erzählen, doch sie hatte Angst vor den Reaktionen. „Was, wenn sie nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen, Harry?"

Harry seufzte. „Was denkst du, wie es mir geht? Immerhin werden meine Eltern nicht lange brauchen, um herauszufinden, dass ich auf irgendeine Art mit ihnen verwandt bin. Es ist so oder so ein Wunder, dass sie es bisher nicht bemerkt haben. Mein Vater und ich sehen uns doch ziemlich ähnlich."

Hermine seufzte. „Also schön, wir sagen es ihnen... morgen." Harry nickte. Sie luden alle in Hermines Wohnung ein, Harry meinte seine und Dracos wäre momentan unter keinen Umständen betretbar, und harrten der Dinge, die da kommen sollten.

Lily betrat strahlend Hermines Wohnung. Hermine nutzte zwar einen Schlüssel, um in die Wohnung zu gelangen, aber eigentlich war der nicht nötig. Die Schutzzauber waren so eingerichtet, dass sie nur durchließen, wem Hermine es gestattete und Lily war so häufig bei ihr gewesen, dass sie bekannt genug war, nicht ständig um Erlaubnis fragen zu müssen.

„Ich muss dir dringend was erzählen, Mine." Hermine rang sich ein gequältes Lächeln ab. „Was denn?"

Lily präsentierte ihr stolz ihre Hand und Hermine sah zunächst überrascht darauf. Schließlich erblickte sie einen schmalen, silbernen Ring, mit einem kleinen Diamantstein in der Fassung. „Nein....! Oh mein Gott, Lily." Lily grinste immer noch bis über beide Ohren und Hermine nahm sie fest in den Arm. „Das ist wundervoll! Ich freu mich so für dich und James!" Lily betrachtete glücklich ihren Ring und setzte sich dann auf die Couch. „Es war unglaublich, Hermine. James hat mich in ein teures Restaurant ausgeführt und dann, als wir uns unterhalten haben, sind Hunderte von Kerzen angegangen und die Musik... Es war wie im Traum! Ich hab James noch niemals so aufgeregt gesehen. Er sagte, ich wäre die einzige Frau für ihn und das ich mich jemals für ihn entschieden hätte, wäre mit das schönste gewesen, was er je erlebt hat.

Und dann hat er mich gefragt, ob ich ihn heiraten will! Du siehst ja, wie meine Antwort ausgefallen ist." Hermine freute sich unheimlich für Lily. James und sie waren aber auch ein Traumpaar. „Hermine, ich weiß, du hasst dieses Thema, aber rede doch noch mal mit Sirius. Ich hab ihn noch nie so erlebt! Er verschanzt sich die ganze Zeit in seinem Zimmer und James meinte, wenn er ihn nicht zwingen würde, würde er es gar nicht mehr verlassen." Hermine seufzte.

„Lily, bitte! Mir fällt es auch schwer, aber es geht nicht anders. Heute Abend... ich werde euch alles erzählen und glaub mir spätestens dann will Sirius nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein. Und du auch nicht..." Lily sah sie an, als wäre sie verrückt. „Ich bitte dich Mine, ich bin immer für dich da, egal, was vielleicht passieren wird."

Hermine hoffte, dass das wahr wäre. Sie schwiegen den Rest der Zeit, bis die anderen eintrafen. Hermine hatte Peter absichtlich nicht eingeladen und auch Severus wollte sie es nicht vor den anderen erzählen.

Sie, Harry und Draco stellten sich vor die besetzte Couch und sahen die anderen einen Moment schweigend an. Sirius hatte sich in eine dunkle Ecke zurückgezogen und James und Lily saßen eng nebeneinander auf der Couch. Remus saß in Hermines Sessel und sah sie geduldig an.

Hermine begann zu reden: „Ich...ähm wir müssen euch etwas erzählen. Vielleicht hätten wir es schon zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt tun sollen, aber ich.. konnte es nicht." Niemand unterbrach sie. „Ich denke, jetzt ist ein besserer Zeitpunkt, als in einigen Wochen oder Tagen, denn ihr seid unsere Freunde und wir wollen nicht, dass ihr es wie alle anderen erst beim Ordenstreffen erfahrt."

Die anderen schenkten ihr überraschte Blicke. „Woher weißt du vom Orden?" Hermine schluckte. „Wir..wir drei gehören ebenfalls zum Orden. Schon seit vielen Monaten." James öffnet überrascht den Mund. „Wieso wissen wir nichts davon? Dumbledore stellt alle neuen Mitglieder vor!"

Hier ergriff Draco das erste Mal das Wort. „Er konnte nicht, weil er es selbst erst weiß, seit wir nach Hogwarts gekommen sind." Remus runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Was soll das heißen? Dumbledore kennt jedes Ordensmitglied. Ich meine, er ist ja irgendwie der Orden."

Harry sah seine Eltern unentwegt an. „Er wusste es nicht, weil er es noch nicht wissen konnte. Wir drei kommen nicht von hier!"

„Das wissen wir schon, Harry!" Sirius saß missmutig in seiner Ecke und schien ungeduldig darauf zu warten, wieder gehen zu dürfen. „Wir kommen nicht nur nicht von hier, wir.. wir kommen aus einer anderen Zeit!" Hermine sah ängstlich in die Gesichter der anderen und hoffte, sie würden wenigstens ein bisschen verstehen.

„Soll das ein Scherz sein?" Die drei schüttelten gleichzeitig die Köpfe. „Nein! In unserer Zeit lief es einfach nicht so, wie es laufen sollte. Es sind Dinge geschehen, die zur Machtergreifung Voldemorts führten und die wir so einfach nicht zulassen durften. Dumbledore bot uns an, zurückzureisen, um diese Dinge zu verhindern."

Lily sagte nichts, genau wie Sirius und Remus. „Das kann nicht stimmen! Kein Zeitumkehrer der Welt kann euch mehr als ein paar Stunden, maximal aber Tage in die Vergangenheit schicken. Ihr müsst aber wenigstens Monate, wen nicht gar Jahre zurückgereist sein." Hermine sah James noch immer angsterfüllt an.

„Wir haben eine Möglichkeit gefunden, weiter zurückzureisen." Lily sah zu Hermine. Hermine traf es tief, die tiefe Verletztheit und Trauer in ihren grünen Augen zu sehen. „Wie weit?" Hermine wandte den Kopf ab. „Ungefähr zwanzig Jahre."

Fassungslosigkeit breitete sich auf den Gesichtern ihrer Freunde aus. „Zwanzig Jahre? Wisst ihr, was ihr dadurch alles verändern könntet?" Die drei nickten. „Glaub mir, Remus, es war nötig! Die Zaubererwelt in unserer Zeit nähert sich einer Diktatur unter Voldemort. Egal wie sehr wir kämpfen, die Reihen der Todesser mehren sich, während der Orden mehr und mehr Mitglieder verliert.

Bis vor einigen Monaten hatten wir noch Hoffnung, doch Voldemort erfuhr von unserem Plan und vereitelte ihn. Dumbledore selbst war es, der keinen anderen Ausweg sah." Diese Nachricht verursachte bei allen eine tiefe Welle der Trauer, Wut und Hoffnungslosigkeit.

„Und was tut ihr jetzt hier? Ich meine außer unser Vertrauen zu erschleichen und uns zu belügen?" Hermine schloss bei Sirius Worten einen Moment die Augen. „Es tut uns leid, dass wir lügen mussten, aber was hätten wir tun sollen?"

Draco gluckste. „Hätten wir vielleicht Schilder tragen sollen, auf denen steht, ´Hi, wir kommen aus der Zukunft und wollen die Welt retten?` Ein Großteil der Slytherins hätte es uns gedankt. Sie hätten uns gleich abmurksen können und so die Herrschaft über die magische Welt viel früher erlangt, als gedacht."

Hermine sah Draco strafend an, dann wandte sie sich wieder den anderen zu. „Wir können, oder viel mehr wollen, euch nicht alles erzählen was passiert, aber ihr müsst uns vertrauen. Ich habe nie gelogen, wenn es nicht um Dinge ging, die meine Herkunft verraten hätten. Ihr alle seid mir unwahrscheinlich wichtig! Das müsst ihr mir glauben." James Mine blieb hart.

„Was tut ihr hier in dieser Zeit?"

Hermine seufzte. Sie hatte gewusst, dass alle sie hassen würden. Wieso war sie also überrascht? „Wir sind hier, um mit euch den Krieg zu gewinnen. Wir kennen eine Möglichkeit, Voldemort entgültig zu stürzen, so dass er nie wieder Schaden in der magischen Welt verursachen kann.

Der einfachste Weg war, sich hier ein normales Leben aufzubauen, denn erstens wissen wir nicht, wo wir anfangen sollen, unseren Plan durchzuführen und zweitens, ist unklar, wann der wirkliche Krieg beginnt."

Remus sah sie fragend an. „Solltet ihr das nicht eigentlich wissen?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben bereits zu viel verändert. Bereits jetzt stimmen viele Dinge nicht mehr mit denen überein, die wir kennen." Remus nickte verstehend. „Können wir euch helfen?" Hermine lächelte ihn dankbar an. „Wir werden auf das Ordenstreffen warten müssen und dann sehen wir weiter." James sah Remus geschockt an.

„Was ist Krone? Sie haben uns nie einen Grund gegeben, ihnen nicht zu vertrauen. Du hättest nicht anders gehandelt, als sie." James wandte den Blick ab und Hermines Augenmerk richtete sich auf Lily. Sie stand auf und ging auf Hermine zu. „Versprich mir, dass es ab jetzt keine Geheimnisse mehr zwischen uns geben wird, Hermine." Hermine schossen die Tränen in die Augen. „Das kann ich nicht, Lily. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich nie mehr anlügen, doch ich kann dir nicht alles erzählen. Es geht einfach nicht." Lily seufzte. „Damit muss ich mich halt zufrieden geben." Sie drückte Hermine fest an sich und Hermine war unheimlich erleichtert. Bei Draco und Harry tat sie das selbe, wobei sie Harry einen eigentümlichen Blick schenkte.

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und Hermines Blick glitt sofort an die Stelle, an der vor wenigen Sekunden noch Sirius gestanden hatte.

Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf und fand sich plötzlich in einer weiteren Umarmung wieder. „Es tut mir leid, Hermine, aber Sirius so zu sehen, fiel mir einfach schwer und irgendwie mach ich dich dafür verantwortlich." Hermine und James lächelten sich an, dann trat einen Moment des Schweigens ein.

Lily war es, die die Stille als erste durchbrach. „Was müsst ihr tun?" Harry sah seine junge Mutter einen Moment an. „Zuerst werden wir einige Gegenstände suchen. In unserer Zeit haben wir gewusst, wo sie sind, doch in dieser Zeit wissen wir es nur von einigen. Ich denke, dass das unser primäres Ziel sein wird. Dann sehen wir weiter." Lily sah mit Tränen in den Augen zu Hermine. „Das heißt, wenn ihr eure Aufgabe erledigt habt, wenn diese Gegenstände gefunden wurden und der Krieg vorbei ist und wir alle überlebt haben, dann werdet ihr gehen?" Die drei sahen ausweichend zur Seite. „Das könnt ihr nicht tun. Ihr könnt euch nicht in unsere Herzen schleichen, uns dazu bringen, euch zu mögen, nein, euch zu lieben und dann einfach verschwinden!"

Hermine sah traurig zu Lily. „Es tut mir leid, aber es muss sein. Wir haben ein Leben in der Zukunft. Es ist schlimm genug, dass wir es für so lange links liegen lassen."

Draco seufzte. „Glaub mir Lily, ich würde zu gerne hier bleiben. Mein Leben hier ist um ein hundertfaches besser, als in meiner Zeit. Bis auf eine Sache... der wichtigste Mensch meines Lebens lebt in der Zukunft und ich will und werde sie nicht allein lassen.

Sie hat weder Mutter, noch Vater und ich kann sie nicht auch noch allein lassen." Lily hatte Tränen in den Augen. Sie wusste zwar nicht, von wem Draco sprach, doch sie hatten niemals so emotional erlebt. „Ich bleibe hier!" Alle Augen richteten sich auf Harry. Er zuckte die Schultern. „Mich bindet nichts an die Zukunft, außer mein Schicksal. Doch wenn ich es hier erfülle, kann ich endlich ein normales Leben führen. Ich werde euch vermissen, aber alles, was ich je wollte, ist hier!"

Er lächelte seine Eltern an. Sie schienen nur die Hälfte zu verstehen, waren jedoch erfreut über Harrys Entschluss. „Harry, das kannst du nicht ernst meinen! Das hier ist nicht deine Zeit. Sie war es nie und wird es nie sein!" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Es spielt keine Rolle, Hermine. Ich werde nicht zurückgehen in eine Welt, in der ich nichts habe." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht gesagt! Weißt du, was wir alles verändert haben? Es wird alles anders sein in der Zukunft. Sie werden leben und du mit ihnen.

Du kannst nicht hier bleiben." Zweifel breiteten sich in Harrys Gesicht aus. Er sah zu Lily und Jame und so sehr er sich freute, sie als seine Freunde zu haben, so sehr wünschte er sich richtige Eltern. Was, wenn sie es wirklich schafften, alles zu verändern, so dass sie leben würden?

Hermine sah Harry an, dass er allein darüber nachdenken musste, um eine vernünftige Entscheidung zu treffen und wandte sich ab.

Sie war sich sicher, dass es so einfach nicht war, in einer anderen Zeit zu bleiben. Vielleicht ginge es, doch was dann? Die Zukunft wäre verändert, was hieß, das Harrys Eltern wahrscheinlich leben würden und Voldemort hoffentlich tot wären, doch welchen Grund würde Harry dann haben, um in die Vergangenheit zu reisen? Und das würde unweigerlich passieren. Schließlich konnten keine zwei Harrys in einer Zeitperiode leben.

Hermine seufzte. Das alles war einfach zu kompliziert. Alles hätte so einfach sein können, wenn sie nur nicht alle ihre Probleme mit Gefühlen hätten.

Ein paar Stunden später war Hermine wieder allein in ihrer Wohnung. Sie las ein Buch auf ihrer Couch und schrieb sich ab und an einiges heraus. Ein Picken am Fenster ließ sie aufsehen. Eine Eule saß am Fenster und erbat Einlass. Hermine stand auf und öffnete das Fenster. Die Eule schwebte hinein und ließ den Brief vor ihr sinken. Hermine öffnete und erstarrte in der Bewegung, als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie in Händen hielt.

Die UTZ Ergebnisse waren da!

Schnell überflog sie die Zeilen und atmete erleichtert aus. Sie hatte die gleichen Ergebnisse erreicht, wie in ihrer Zeit. Das hieße, in wenigen Tagen würde ihre Ausbildung zum Auror beginnen.

Hermine setzte sich wieder in ihren Sessel und las weiter.

XXXXXXXXX

Am nächsten Tag war sie bereits früh bei ihrer Arbeit. Es war noch nicht allzu viel los und Hermine hatte genügend Zeit die Tische nochmal gründlich zu säubern, den Boden zu wischen und die Salz und Zuckerstreuer neu aufzufüllen.

Ihr Chef Bob, kam lächelnd auf sie zu. „Ach Herminchen, was würde ich nur ohne dich tun." Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Jemand anderen einstellen?" Er grinste. „Bob, in Kürze beginnt meine Ausbildung..."

Bob verzog schmollend das Gesicht. „Das heißt, du möchtest kündigen?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ungern! Lieber wäre es mir, wenn ich nachmittags arbeiten könnte. Die Aurorenausbildung beginnt recht früh, ich könnte dann die Spätschichten übernehmen." Bob nickte erfreut und ließ sie wieder allein. Die ersten Gäste kamen und Hermine bediente sie höflich und zuvorkommend. Ein Gast war ihr wirklich zuwider. „Hey Puppe, hast du Lust mit mir ins Hinterzimmer zu verschwinden? Du siehst aus, als hättest du es dringend nötig!" Hermine ignorierte ihn einfach. Wäre er kein Kunde, hätte sie höchstwahrscheinlich verbal in den Boden gestampft, doch der Kunde war König, weshalb sie sich zurück hielt.

Als er endlich zahlen wollte und Hermine neben ihm die Rechnung ausstellte, klatschte er seine Hand direkt auf ihren Hintern. Hermine schloss um Beherrschung bemüht die Augen und beugte sich dann dicht zu seinem Ohr. „Solltest du noch ein einziges Mal wagen, mich anzufassen, mich dumm anzulabern oder auch nur schief zu gucken, ich verspreche dir, du wirst es bereuen. Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du dir wünschen, man hätte dich niemals geboren oder hättest dein Ende in Gesellschaft eines Drachens erlebt..."

Der Typ weitete geschockt die Augen, zahlte schnell und verließ das Café. „Beehren Sie uns bald wieder!"

XXXXXXXXX

Das Aurorentraining begann eine Woche später. Hermine traf sich ein paar Minuten vor Beginn mit Draco und Harry, die ebenfalls Ergebnisse in ihren UTZ´s erreicht hatten, die sie zur Aurorenausbildung zuließen. Zusammen betraten sie das Ministerium und suchten den Raum in dem der Unterricht stattfinden sollte. Hermine wusste nicht, wieso, doch sie zuckte zusammen, als sie Sirius in einer Ecke sitzen und stur aus dem magischen Fenster starren sah. Natürlich war er hier, genau wie James und Remus. Und obwohl Lily ebenfalls eine Kämpferin für das Gute war, hatte sie sich gegen eine Ausbildung zum Auror entschieden. Dass Peters Noten zu schlecht waren, um diesen Berufsweg einzuschlagen, war nicht wirklich eine Überraschung gewesen. Wenn man so darüber nachdachte, wäre das auch ein wenig eigenartig gewesen, wenn ausgerechnet Peter, Auror geworden wäre.

Hermine setzte sich neben Draco, Harry neben James und Remus und Sirius hatten sowieso nebeneinander gesessen. Das erstaunte Hermine. Wieso saßen nicht James und Sirius zusammen? Klar, auch Remus und Sirius waren sehr gute Freunde, aber James und Sirius...sie waren eine Einheit. Die besten Freunde.

„Nun denn, ich freue mich, Sie alle hier begrüßen zu können. Sie haben sich auf die beschwerliche Reise eines Aurors gemacht und gehören mit zur Spitze ihrer Zeit. In den nächsten Wochen und Monaten werden Sie alle eine Ausbildung erhalten, die Ihnen dabei helfen wird, das Böse dieser Welt auszulöschen und das Gute zu verbreiten." Hermine hörte dem Ministeriumstypen aufmerksam zu, war jedoch alles andere als angetan. Das war hier doch keine Abenteuerveranstaltung, das war die Realität. Das echte Leben. Sie wusste nicht einmal den Namen, dieses komischen Kauzes.

„Ihr Unterricht teilt sich in mehrere Fächer, so wie sie es auch von ihrer vorherigen Schule kennen dürften. Sie lernen hier nicht nur die Praxis, sondern auch die Theorie. Allerdings laufen alle Fächer, die sie haben werden unter diesen Oberbegriffen. Montag, Mittwoch und Freitag haben sie praktischen, Dienstag und Donnerstag theoretischen Unterricht. Ich will nicht länger um den heißen Brei herum reden. Da, wie Sie sicherlich alle wissen, heute der Anfang der Woche ist, Montag, werden Sie heute praktischen Unterricht erhalten. Mr. Davis hier, wird Ihnen alles weitere erklären." Der kleine rundliche Mr. ? entfernte sich und an seiner Stelle trat ein durchtrainierte, etwa Mitte dreißig Jahre alter Mann. „Wie Ihnen Mr. Roberts gerade mitteilte, bin ich Mr. Davis und werde Sie trainieren." AHA! Mr. Roberts war also der schrullige Typ.

„Ich werde mir zunächst ein Bild machen, was Sie alles beherrschen und werde Sie daher in Paare einteilen. Noch heute werden sich feste Paare bilden, die zunächst als Teams zusammen arbeiten werden. Ihre Partner werden sich je nach Leistungsstand finden, können sich aber auch ändern. Tun Sie sich bitte zuerst mit ihrem Sitznachbarn zusammen. Ich werde Sie im Laufe der nächsten zwei Stunden immer mal mit jemand anderem zusammen tun und sehen, wer der perfekte Trainingspartner für jeden einzelnen ist."

Hermine und Draco liefen sich leise unterhalten, was hieß, sie lästerten über ihre neuen Lehrer, hinter Mr. Davis her. Hermine kicherte leise, als Draco sich über Mr. ? alias Mr. Roberts lustig machte. Es war nicht nett, aber lustig.

In einer großen Trainingshalle hielten sie an. „Beginnen Sie einfach, indem Sie sich gegenseitig duellieren." Hermine zuckte die Schultern und feuerte einen Fluch auf Draco, zur selben Zeit, wie er auch. Beide schafften es auszuweichen. „Granger, Granger, sehe ich da etwa slytherinische Züge an dir? Jemanden ohne Vorwarnung angreifen. Ich bin entsetzt." Hermine grinste und feuerte erneut los.

Die beiden waren die ersten, die sich getraut hatten, sich gegenseitig anzugreifen und endlich fingen auch all die anderen an. Draco und Hermine hatten zwar schon einige Male miteinander gekämpft, waren jedoch noch immer unbekannte Größen füreinander. Es war eine Herausforderung für beide und für Hermine war es unverständlich, wieso sie plötzlich einem anderen Partner zugewiesen wurde. Kommentarlos sah sie sich plötzlich Remus gegenüber. Auch dort wurde sie bald weggeholt, dieses Mal jedoch aus gutem Grund. Sie war Remus weit überlegen. Obwohl er wirklich gut war, hatte sie einfach mehr Erfahrung und konnte sich denken, was er als nächstes tun würde. Ihr nächster Trainingspartner war ihr unbekannt. Gemeinsam mit einer Beinklammer, rief er ihr seinen Namen entgegen. „Hi, ich bin Jonathan." Hermine wehrte sie mit einer einfachen Bewegung ab und schleuderte ihm einen Stupor entgegen, der ihn jedoch knapp verfehlte. „Freut mich, ich bin Hermine."

Einige wenige weitere Flüche und erneut wechselte sie den Partner. Eine Weile ging das so weiter und Hermine musste mit einigen anderen Auszubildenden Kämpfen, bis sie an James geriet. „Hi James."

„Hi Hermine." Ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren kämpften auch die beiden einen erbitterten Kampf. Seufzend trat Mr. Davis auf sie zu und hielt ihren Kampf auf. „Miss Granger? Kommen Sie, suchen wir einen neuen Partner für sie." Hermine sah ihn fragend an. „Wieso denn? Es hat doch mit einigen gut geklappt, wieso muss ich schon wieder wechseln?" Mr. Davis grinste sie schief an.

„Weil die anderen Sie nicht gefordert haben. Schauen Sie sich mal um. Keiner hatte so viele Kämpfe zu bestreiten, wie Sie bis auf Mr. Black und sie schwitzen noch nicht mal. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Sie ihre Partner geschlagen hätten und sie sollen hier gefördert werden." Hermine seufzte. „Na schön, geben Sie mir noch einen." Davis grinste und führte sie durch den Raum hindurch. „Mr. Black, Sie und Miss Granger werden es jetzt miteinander versuchen." Sirius grinste bitter. „Hoffentlich ist ihr das nicht zu viel Verantwortung." Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an und stellte sich auf.

Hatte Sirius damals noch eine Spur Skrupel gehabt, sie anzugreifen, so war er dieses Mal gnadenlos. Hermine schaffte es nicht, selbst einen Fluch abzugeben da sie damit beschäftigt war, die Salve an Flüchen gegen sie abzuwehren und ihnen auszuweichen. Sirius hatte den Vorteil des ersten Angriffs genutzt und versuchte nun, sie müde zu machen, um leichtes Spiel mit ihr zu haben. Hermine, die sich nicht das erste Mal in so einer Situation befand, rollte sich ab, zielte mit ihrem Stab in dem Moment auf seine Beine, in dem er ihr gerade einen weiteren Fluch entgegen geschleudert hatte und riss ihm die Beine weg.

Dieses Mal war sie diejenige, die die Oberhand hatte. Sie entwaffnete ihn, und hielt ihm den Zauberstab an die Kehle. „Sehr schön, Miss Granger, Mr. Black. Ich denke , Sie haben ihre jeweiligen Partner gefunden." Entgeistert sahen sie ihn an. Hermine schluckte. Das war schlecht. Sie wollte sich möglichst fern von Sirius halten und nicht so eng mit ihm zusammen arbeiten.

„Wieso sie? Sie hat mich ... besiegt, oder, also kann man kaum von gleichen Verhältnissen sprechen."

Mr. Davis lächelte ihn an. „Es geht hier nicht darum, wer wen besiegt, sondern darum, sich gegenseitig zu fordern. Da sie die letzten Duellanten waren, habe ich mir Ihr komplettes Duell ansehen können. Zwischen Ihnen herrscht ein gleiches Kräfteverhältnis. Es sah am Anfang so aus, als würde Miss Granger klar unterliegen und es war das erste Mal, dass ich sie etwas anderes hab tun sehen als nur abzuwehren und zurückzufeuern.

Genug der langen Erklärung, sie beide werden zukünftig gemeinsam trainieren."

Hermine sah hilfesuchend zu Draco und Harry, die, oh Wunder, ebenfalls ein Team bildeten. Die zuckten lediglich die Schultern und grinsten leicht.

Hermine ging, nun da das Gespräch zu Ende zu sein schien, zu ihnen und sah sich im Raum um. James und Jonathan schienen ebenfalls ein Team zu bilden und Remus hatte seinen Partner in einem Fremden gefunden. Das würde lustig werden. Sie und Sirius! Irgendwer da oben musste sich ziemlich über sie kaputtlachen.

XXXXX

In den nächsten Wochen trainierten sie hart. Obwohl sie an sich kein Problem mit dem Praxisstunden hatte, war ihr die Theorie lieber. Das war ein Gebiet, das Hermine mochte. Stumpfes Auswendiglernen und Anwenden. Die Theorie war so ziemlich genau, wie der normale Unterricht in Hogwarts, plus ein paar Zusatzfächer. Das einzig Dumme an Fächern wie Zaubertränke war, dass sie auch hierbei mit Sirius zusammenarbeiten musste. Ihr Verhältnis war angespannt und ihr schien es nicht, als würde Sirius daran etwas ändern wollen.

Während Hermine bemüht freundlich war, erntete sie von Sirius permanent spitze Kommentare oder er strafte sie mit Ignoranz. „Sirius, auch wenn ich für dich nicht existiere, bitte spreng mich nicht in die Luft. Die Alraune kommt zerhackt und nicht püriert in den Trank."

Sirius schenkte ihr ein spöttischen Blick. „Hast du das aus der Zukunft mitgebracht? Ich hoffe es ist dir nicht zu riskant, mir dieses Wissen zukommen zu lassen." Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Ich habe es nicht aus der Zukunft mitgebracht. Es steht in der Anleitung direkt vor dir."

Schweigend drehte er sich zurück zu dem Trank. Hermine seufzte. Das konnte ja was werden.

XXXXX

„...Weshalb das Ministeriumsgebäude heute früher schließt. Es ist ungemein wichtig, dass Sie das Gebäude bis spätestens Viertel nach vier verlassen haben. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wird es sich allein verschließen und in vierundzwanzig Stunden wieder öffnen."

Sirius stöhnte entnervt auf. Er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, in der Aurorenanlage zu trainieren, was jetzt nicht mehr möglich war, weil irgendwelche dämlichen Zauber erneuert werden mussten und dazu das Gebäude nach Möglichkeit leer sein musste.

Hermine hatte ihn am Tag zuvor schon wieder entwaffnet und das nur wegen einer Unaufmerksamkeit seinerseits. Bisher hatte er es noch kein einziges Mal geschafft, sie zu schlagen. Entweder es stand unentschieden oder sie gewann. Früher wäre ihm das nicht passiert. Er hatte abgebaut seit Hogwarts und er wusste ganz genau, wessen Schuld das war. Hermines.

Ohne Rücksicht auf ihn zu nehmen, hatte sie ihn abserviert. Um ihrer Freundschaft Willen. Pah! Weshalb auch immer, er war sich sicher, dass sie ihm eins auswichen wollte, indem sie ihn so gedemütigt hatte.

Wieso sonst sollte sie sich die Chance entgehen lassen, mit ihm auszugehen. Keine Frau hatte das bisher. Sirius schalte sich selbst. Das war nun wirklich Unsinn. Er war einfach enttäuscht, hatte er doch zuvor niemals so für eine Frau empfunden und ausgerechnet wenn er sich verliebte, kam sie aus der Zukunft.

Auf die Idee, dass sie das nur tat, um sich und ihn vor dem Schmerz, den ihre Rückkehr verursachen würde zu schützen, kam er nicht.

Er schulterte seine Tasche und sah zu, wie Hermine und Mr. Davis zusammen durch die Flure des Ministeriums liefen. Vielleicht irrte er sich, aber dieser Typ schien sich ziemlich an sie ran zu schmeißen. Die Blicke, die er ihr während des Trainings zuwarf, sprachen Bände.

„Hey Sirius, hättest du Lust, dich mal mit mir auf einen Kaffee zu treffen. Ich würde mich wirklich freuen." Sirius sah zu der jungen Frau neben sich. Sie machte ebenfalls eine Ausbildung zum Auror und stellte sich soweit er das beurteilen konnte, aber ziemlich dämlich an. Sie war ziemlich hübsch, doch strohdumm und er fragte sich ernsthaft, wie sie es hierher geschafft hatte.

„Also...ich würde ja gerne, aber das ist im Moment ziemlich schlecht. Aber sobald es wieder besser läuft, sag ich bescheid." Merlin, er wusste nicht mal ihren Namen. Er fragte sich, wieso er nicht einfach annahm und sah, was sich das so entwickelte. Seine letzte Verabredung lag bereits Wochen zurück und selbst mit der war nichts gelaufen.

Und James...James war sauer auf ihn, nur weil er in letzter Zeit nicht mehr er selbst war. Na ja und weil er ihn angeschrieen hatte, er solle ihn in Ruhe lassen und sich mit seiner herzallerliebsten Verlobten vergnügen gehen. Kein Grund eigentlich gleich wütend zu werden und ihn total zu meiden. Die junge Frau neben ihm sah ihn schmollend an und Sirius musste einfach grinsen. Dachte sie, dass würde ihn umstimmen? Sie hatte soviel Make-up im Gesicht, sie konnte nicht ernsthaft glauben, sie sähe auch nur entfernt niedlich aus.

„Vergiss es aber nicht, Sirius. Ich nehme dich beim Wort." Sie lief an ihm vorbei, nach draußen und aus seinem Sichtfeld. Suchend sah Sirius sich nach Hermine um. Es mochte ein wenig erbärmlich sein, doch er musste sie einfach ansehen. Sie war so schön...

Er entdeckte sie nirgends. Etwas besorgt, da sie auch nicht bei Harry und Draco zu sein schien, lief er zögerlich weiter. Abrupt blieb er stehen und griff sich stöhnend an den Kopf. Er hatte seine Aufzeichnungen im Labor liegen lassen. Verdammt. Er gab es nicht gerne zu, doch während dieser Ausbildung musste er sich ziemlich reinhängen, um nachzukommen. Dazu gehörten auch Hausarbeiten und die waren nur mit den Aufzeichnungen zu erledigen.

Er lief zurück in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war und stürmte in das Zaubertranklabor. Er sah auf die Uhr und stockte. Es war bereits dreizehn Minuten nach vier. Er schnappte sich seine Notizen und rannte den Weg zurück. Ein Hindernis ließ ihn zurücktaumeln und geistesgegenwärtig nach diesem Hindernis greifen, als es zu Boden zu gehen drohte.

Erst jetzt erkannte er, was oder vielmehr, wen er da aufgefangen hatte. Hermine.

Einen Moment starrten sie sich einfach nur an, versanken in den Augen des jeweils anderen. Hermine riss sich als erstes los. „Verdammt! Sirius komm schon, es ist bereits sechzehn Minuten nach vier." Sirius war noch immer nicht ganz bei sich und ließ sich an der Hand hinter ihr herziehen. Am Portal nach draußen blieb Hermine stehen und versuchte das Tor zu öffnen. Vergeblich. „Verfluchter Mist!" Sie stampfte mit dem Fuß auf, griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und probierte allerhand Sprüche aus. Vergeblich. „Es sind doch nur lächerliche zwei Minuten. Verfluchte, übergenaue Magie!" Sirius grinste. Das erste Mal seit Wochen. „Miss Granger, das sind ja ganz neue Töne." Hermine wandte sich verwirrt zu ihr um. Sie schien ihn komplett vergessen zu haben, so wie auch die Tatsache, dass sie noch immer seine Hand hielt.

Sie ließ sich langsam los. „Und jetzt? Ich habe keine Lust, die ganze Nacht hier eingesperrt zu sein." Sirius sagte nichts. Er sah sie sich genau an. Hatte er schon mal bemerkt, wie schön diese Frau war? Wütend übertraf sie seine bisheriges Bild von ihr sogar noch. Hermine kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Kann man in der Eingangshalle noch, ich meine schon, apperieren?" Sirius nickte.

„Theoretisch schon, aber ich glaube kaum, dass das funktioniert im Moment." Hermine stöhnte genervt. Sie lief voraus in den Teil des Gebäudes, in dem es die Cafeteria gab und ließ sich dort auf einen der unbequemen Stühle fallen. Sirius folgte ihr. Was sollte er auch sonst tun? Sie alleine in einem gefährlichen Gebäude, wie dem Ministerium rumlaufen lassen? Das wäre einfach albern gewesen. Er beschränkte sich einfach darauf, sie ab jetzt zu ignorieren.

Als sie ihre Robe auszog und mit ihrer Hand unter ihr T-Shirt griff, ging das allerdings nicht mehr. Er starrte sie an und beobachtete interessiert, wie sie eine Kette mit einem galeonenähnlichen Anhänger hervorzog und ihren Zauberstab darauf richtete. Sie glühte kurz auf und danach steckte sie sie wieder unter ihr Oberteil.

Danach sah sie Sirius an, der ihr gegenüber Platz genommen hatte. Gegen seinen Willen richtete er nun doch das Wort an sie. „Was war das?" Hermine hob fragend die Braue. „Die Kette!" Hermine sah auf die Stelle, an der die Kette hing. „Das ist eine Kette mit einem Anhänger." Sirius schmunzelte. „Danke Professor, wär ich nie drauf gekommen." Hermine lächelte unsicher, seiner freundlichen Stimmung wegen. „Ich hab Harry eine Nachricht geschickt, dass ich hier im Ministerium festsitze. Merlin, wie Draco mich damit aufziehen wird."

Sie schwiegen wieder, bis erneut Sirius das Wort ergriff. „Woher habt ihr diese Ketten? Offensichtlich besitzen Harry und Draco sie ja auch." Hermine schien aus ihren Gedanken gerissen worden zu sein und sah ihn kurz irritiert an. „Ähm...ach so ja, die hab ich in unserem fünften Jahr gemacht. Kleines Problem mit der Obrigkeit. Hat diese Art der Kommunikation nötig gemacht. Ich hab sie in den letzten Jahren noch ein wenig verändert, so dass nicht nur einer Nachrichten schicken kann. Ziemlich praktisch bei der Arbeit mit dem Orden." Sirius sah sie fragend an. „Was?" Sirius zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich vergesse einfach immer, dass du schon lange im Orden bist oder sein wirst oder gewesen sein wirst???? Es ist merkwürdig." Hermine nickte. „Stimmt." Sie schwiegen wieder. Plötzlich griff Hermine sich an ihr T- Shirt. Sie holte die Münze hervor und betrachtete sie einen Moment. „Harry meint, wir müssen die Nacht tatsächlich hier verbringen. Wir brauchen uns aber keine Sorgen wegen irgendwelcher Zauber machen. Na das ist doch ne tolle Nachricht." Wieder glühte die Münze auf. Hermine las und zog dann missmutig die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was ist?" Hermine grummelte.

„Schönen Gruß von Draco!" Sirius hob fragend die Braue. „Sirius, denk drüber nach! Wenn du hören würdest, dass Lily und James in unserer Situation wären und du könntest ihnen eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, was würdest du sagen?" Sirius überlegte einen Moment und kicherte dann. „Schönen Gruß und viel Spaß!" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr zwei seid euch wirklich viel zu ähnlich!"

Nachdem erneut Schweigen eingetreten war, erhob Hermine sich und betrat die Theke der Cafeteria. Sie suchte sich ein paar Lebensmittel zusammen, legte ein paar Galeonen hin und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch. Wie selbstverständlich griff Sirius nach einem Schokoriegel. „HEY!" Sirius sah sie fragend an. „Was ist?" Er biss von dem Riegel ab. „Das ist meine!"

„Sei nicht so geizig!"

„Ich bin nicht geizig, ich will nur dir nichts abgeben."

„Und warum nicht?"

„Weil du und ich keine Freunde mehr sind."

„Und deshalb habe ich weniger Hunger, oder was?"

Hermine griff sich an die Stirn. „Und was soll das heißen, wir sind keine Freunde mehr?" Hermine sah ihn überrascht an. „Ich weiß ja nicht, was du unter diesem Begriff verstehst, aber wir haben seid Wochen nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen." Sirius mied ihren Blick. „Ich ...tut mir leid." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Muss es nicht, ich verstehe dich. Ich wäre auch enttäuscht gewesen. Es ist nur schade, dass dadurch genau das passiert, was ich verhindern wollte." Sirius sah sie immer noch nicht an. „Ich dachte, zwischen uns, da wäre etwas, Hermine. In meinem ganzen Leben habe ich für niemanden gefühlt, wie für dich. Ich hätte meine Freundschaft zu Remus gefährdet damals, nur um dich für mich zu gewinnen... Ich verstehe allerdings, dass du meine Gefühle nicht erwiderst. So was kann man nicht erzwingen und..." Er wurde je durch einen Mund unterbrochen, der sich unvorbereitet auf seinen eigenen gedrückt hatte.

Der Kuss dauerte nur einen Moment an und war zu Ende ehe Sirius die Chance hatte, ihn zu erwidern. Verblüfft sah er Hermine an, die knallrot im Gesicht vor ihm stand und selbst mindestens ebenso verwirrt war. „Tut...tut mir leid, ich..." Ihre Stimme versagte und Tränen standen in ihren Augen. Sirius stand auf, trat dicht vor sie und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. Dann küsste er sie. Er streichelte sanft über ihre Unterlippe, schlüpfte zwischen ihren Lippen hindurch und traf auf Hermine. Ihre Zungen um spielten sich, tanzten förmlich miteinander. Der Kuss endete abrupt, als Hermine ihn von sich schob. „Sirius...es... das geht einfach nicht."

Sirius Mine verfinsterte sich. Hatte sie mit ihm gespielt? Man küsste doch niemanden, wenn man nichts von dieser Person wollen würde. „Wieso tust du das, Hermine? Ich sage dir, dass ich dich liebe, du lässt mich stehen, ich versuche dich aus meinem Leben zu streichen, du verschwindest einfach nicht und dann küsst du mich und wieder bin ich der Dumme und du lässt mich stehen! Wenn du nicht empfindest, wie ich, dann bitte lass mich zufrieden!" Hermine liefen Tränen über die Wangen. „Merlin, ich wünschte das wäre so einfach, Sirius. Das ist es aber nicht. Ich...ich liebe dich so sehr und es war einfach grausam, von dir ignoriert zu werden und zu sehen, wie du darunter leidest."

Sirius sah sie fragend an. „Du liebst mich?" Hermine nickte, doch wich zurück, als er erneut auf sie zutrat. „Versteh doch, es geht nicht!"

Sirius hob verzweifelt die Arme. „Aber warum nicht? Ich liebe dich und du mich, wo ist also das verdammte Problem?" Hermines Tränen rannen nun schneller an ihrem Gesicht herunter. „Sirius, denk nach! Ich werde nicht immer hier sein. In wenigen Jahren, vielleicht auch nur Monaten, werde ich zurückkehren. In meine Zeit und du...wirst auch dort sein. Zwanzig Jahre älter als ich."

Sirius sah sie verzweifelt an. „Aber das ist mir egal. Hauptsache wir können zusammensein. Was spielt das Alter da für eine Rolle?" Hermine schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Es wird alles anders sein. Wir sind dann nicht mehr...wir. Du wirst so viel erlebt haben, ich werde...zwanzig Jahre nicht da sein. Vielleicht wird es dir nichts ausmachen, mit einer Neunzehnjährigen zusammen zu sein, doch wie wird es für dich sein, mich als Kind aufwachsen zu sehen?" Sirius schwieg.

Hermine drehte sich traurig um. Mittlerweile war es ziemlich spät und Hermine hatte nicht bemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war. Sie gab zu, sie war bereits ziemlich müde. Seufzend schob sie zwei Stühle zusammen, richtete ihren Zauberstab darauf und murmelte ein paar Worte. Ein gemütliches, kleines Bett erschien, auf dem Hermine sich niederließ und ihre Schuhe abstreifte. Sirius stand noch immer an der selben Stelle, an der Hermine ihn zuvor stehen lassen hatte.

„Sirius?" Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Wird es jetzt wieder so sein?" Sirius ging langsam auf sie zu. „Wie?"

Hermine schluckte. „Na ja, dass wir keine Freunde mehr sind. Ich vermisse dich in meinem Leben. Ich hab dich gerne als meinen Freund." Sirius schwieg einen Moment. „Nein!"

„Was?"

„Nein, es wird nicht wieder so, wie vorher. Wir werden wieder....Freunde sein, nur Freunde..." Hermine sagte dazu nichts. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs trug sie einen bequemen Pyjama. Sie lächelte schüchtern zu Sirius. „Magst du auch?" Sirius schreckte erneut aus seinen Gedanken auf und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

Hermine richtete ihren Stab auf ihn und auch er trug bequeme Sachen zum Schlafen. Hermine begann unkontrolliert zu lachen. Es war fies, doch die Gelegenheit war einfach zu gut gewesen um sie ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen. Sirius Pyjama war über und über mit Pferden bedruckt und er sah einfach nur...beschissen aus. Sirius stürzte sich auf sie, als er seinen Schlafanzug sah und kitzelte sie durch. Nach Minuten ließ er endlich von ihr ab und Hermine bekam endlich wieder Luft. Sirius blieb auf ihrem Bett liegen und sah stur an die Decke.

Freunde...nur Freunde. Nun, vielleicht war das besser, als gar nichts. Ein unglaublicher Schmerz breitete sich in seinem Körper aus, als er darüber nachdachte, dass dies hieß, er würde die Frau, die er liebte niemals an seiner Seite wissen. Niemals....

Auch in der fernsten Zukunft nicht. „Altersunterschiede sind in der Zaubererwelt weit weniger dramatisch, als in der Muggelwelt."

Hermine lächelte leicht. „Ich weiß Sirius. Es geht dennoch nicht. Irgendwann wirst du es verstehen. Du wirst bemerken, dass es merkwürdig wäre und niemals mehr darüber reden wollen. Ich wette, wenn wir uns in der Zukunft wiedersehen, wirst du dir wünschen, wir hätten uns niemals geküsst."

Sirius richtete sich auf und sah sie ernst an. „Niemals!" Hermine verfluchte sich selbst, doch als Sirius so dicht über sie gelehnt war und ihr diesen intensiven Blick schenkte, versank sie erneut in seinen Augen. Grau... ein weicheres grau, als das von Dracos Augen, doch unbestreitbar ebenfalls grau und wunderschön. Als Sirius sich, ebenfalls gefesselt durch ihre Augen, zu ihr hinunterbeugte, suchte sie alle Kraft zusammen und wandte sich ab. Niedergeschlagen ließ er sich neben ihr nieder. „Soll ich dir ebenfalls ein Bett zaubern?" Sirius sah sie einen Moment von der Seite an.

„Wenn das nicht gegen die `nur Freunde Regel´ verstößt, würde ich gerne hier schlafen...bei dir."

Hermine überlegte einen Moment. Eigentlich war das kein Problem. Sie hatte schon häufig mit Draco oder Harry in einem Bett geschlafen, auch mit Ron, als sie noch kein Paar waren. „Ich denke, das ist akzeptabel." Sirius schenkte ihr ein verschmitztes Lächeln und brachte sie ebenfalls zum Grinsen. Sie hatte dieses Lächeln lange nicht mehr gesehen und es machte sie unbeschreiblich glücklich, dass Sirius wenigstens teilweise wieder der Alte war.

Beide starrten an die Decke der Ministeriumscafeteria und dachten nach. Wie traurig das Leben doch manchmal war. Sie liebten sich. Zwei Menschen, die die Liebe fanden, deren Liebe erwidert wurde und dennoch nie wirklich sein würde. Nachdem Hermine dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie um spätestens sechs Uhr dreißig geweckt würden, weil zu ungefähr diesem Zeitpunkt die Cafeteria öffnete, schliefen die beiden ein.

XXXXX

„Sirius du Schlafmütze, wach auf! Ich will nicht von irgendwelchen Cafeteriatanten hier gefunden werden...mit dir!" Sirius grinste mit geschlossenen Augen. „Ist dir die letzte Nacht etwa peinlich, Liebes?" Hermine grinste diabolisch. „Aber nicht im Geringsten, mein Lieber. Es war so schnell vorbei, da blieb keine Zeit für Schamgefühl." Sirius öffnete die Augen, nur um sie anschließend wieder zusammen zu kneifen. „Das ging unter die Gürtellinie!"

„So kann Mann es auch sagen!"

Hermine schubste Sirius aus dem Bett und verwandelte es zurück in die Stühle, die es einmal gewesen war. Anschließend deutete sie mit dem Zauberstab auf sich und war in neue Sachen gehüllt. „Du bist ziemlich gut in Verwandlung." Hermine lächelte. „Danke! Es ist eigentlich nicht so schwer. Ich verändere nur die Farbe und das Material, die Grundform bleibt größtenteils erhalten. Was willst du anziehen?" Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir egal!" Hermines Augen funkelten. „Gut, dann leb ich mich aus."

Das Resultat von Hermines Zauberei war zwar nicht sein Stil, sah allerdings gut aus. Was sah schließlich nicht gut an ihm aus.

Sie verließen gemeinsam die Cafeteria und apperierten von der Eingangshalle des Ministeriums aus zuerst in Hermines und dann in Sirius bzw. James Wohnung, um ihre Sachen zu holen. „Merlin sei Dank, dass wir die Hausarbeiten erst morgen abliefern müssen."

Sirius lachte leise. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das an einem Tag zu bewältigen ist." Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Wir werden sehen und jetzt komm. Ich würde mir ziemlich doof vorkommen, wenn wir uns verspäten würden." Sie apperierten zurück ins Ministerium und waren tatsächlich beinahe die letzten. Hermine lächelte Sirius noch einmal zu und ging dann zu Harry und Draco, während Sirius zu James und Remus lief.

Draco bekam sich kaum ein vor Lachen, als er ihr sagte, dass er sich sicher gewesen wäre, der erste Ort, an dem sie eingeschlossen die Nacht verbringen würde, wäre eine Bibliothek, allerdings würde ihre Ausbildungsstätte auch nicht schlecht sein. Hermine fand das gar nicht witzig.

XXX

Sirius stand verlegen grinsend vor James. „Hey Alter, wie geht's?" James sah stur an ihm vorbei. „Hör mal Krone, es tut mir leid, dass ich in den letzten Wochen so angepisst war. Es kommt nicht wieder vor, okay?" Remus grinste breit. Sirius hatte sich bei ihm ebenfalls entschuldigt, nur hatte er viel schneller verziehen, als es bei James der Fall sein würde. „Was du gesagt hast, war nicht nett. Ich bin ziemlich wütend, Tatze."

„Es tut mir leid." James sah ihn prüfend an. „Ich verzeihe dir. Aber sag mir, wie dein plötzlicher Sinneswandel kommt. Sind Hermine und du euch näher gekommen?" Sirius versuchte das Lächeln aufrecht zu erhalten. „Nein, na ja, wir sind wieder Freunde, aber das wars auch schon."

James sah ihn fragend an. „Erwidert sie deine Gefühle denn wirklich nicht?" Sirius sah in eine andere Richtung. „Lass uns heute Abend darüber reden, ja?" James nickte.

XXX

An diesem Tag kämpften die Paare das erste Mal als Team. Es hieß jeder gegen jeden und ziemlich bald sah man, wie gut Sirius und Hermine sich tatsächlich ergänzten. Wortlos deckten sie sich, sahen wann der andere Hilfe brauchte und hatten die anderen Teams beinahe alle ausgeknockt. Nur James und Jonathan und Harry und Draco waren noch übrig.

Hermine verstand zwar nicht wieso, aber die anderen beiden Teams konzentrierten sich komplett auf sie und Sirius. „Weißt du, dass ist deine Schuld. Du ziehst einfach die Wut anderer Leute auf dich. Du provozierst sie, indem sie dich nur ansehen." Sirius grinste und zog Hermine im letzten Moment hinter ein Hindernis, ehe sie von einem Fluch getroffen werden konnte. „Ich kann nichts dafür, dass Mann so eifersüchtig auf mich und mein tolles Aussehen ist. Schönheit bringt Neider." Hermine lächelte leich, dachte jedoch angestrengt über einen Plan nach.

„Sirius, jetzt ist Tarnung angesagt. Ein kleiner Illusionszauber dürfte äußerst hilfreich sein." Sirius verstand sofort. Sie erschufen gegenseitig ein Abbild voneinander, welche jedoch sofort verschwinden würden, sobald ein Fluch sie treffen würde. „Und nun?" Hermine lächelte und ließ ihren Patronus erscheinen. „Show ist alles." Sirius ließ seinen ebenfalls erscheinen. Sie ließen die beiden milchigen, kraftvollen Wesen auf ihre „Feinde" losgehen und schickten ihre beiden Doppelgänger hinterher. Sich selbst und Sirius versah Hermine mit einem Desillusionierungszauber.

Sie wusste nicht wieso, doch sie spürte genau, wo Sirius war und wusste genau, wie sie ihm helfen konnte und ihm schien es genauso zu gehen. Durch die Patroni und die Doppelgänger abgelenkt, bemerkten die anderen Die Flüche nicht, die sie entwaffneten und anschließend lähmten. Hermine nahm die Tarnung von sich und Sirius und erlöste Harry und Draco von der Körperklammer.

Mr. Davis trat lächelnd auf sie zu. „Nicht schlecht, nicht schlecht. Allerdings gibt es einiges zu bemängeln." Hermine lächelte fröhlich. Mr. Davis war ein toller Trainer und Lehrer, doch er hatte wirklich immer etwas zu bemängeln. Allerdings war er, anders als Severus Snape zum Beispiel, immer konstruktiv.

„Zuerst zu den beiden Angreifer- Paaren..." Draco unterbrach ihn. „Sagen Sie bitte nicht Paare, Sir, man könnte glatt annehmen, Pott..Trotter und ich wären schwul. Und auf mich trifft das definitiv nicht zu." Harry schlug ihm auf den Hinterkopf. „Klappe _Manson_!"

Hermine grinste. Sie hoffte, niemand hätte Dracos Versprecher gehört, doch es sah nicht so aus. „Also schön, die beiden Angreifer- Teams also. Es war klug, sich den eventuell gefährlichsten Gegner herauszupicken und gemeinsame Sache zu machen, obwohl zwischen Ihnen ein ungefähr gleiches Kräfteniveau herrscht. Doch die Planung war schlecht. Taktik und Kopfarbeit ist genauso wichtig, wie Geschick und Kraft. Zukünftig versuchen Sie besser zu planen!"

Draco, James, Harry und Jonathan nickten. „Nun zu Ihnen beiden. Es war ein ausgezeichnetes Manöver, allerdings gehörte da eine Menge Glück dazu. Es war Glück, dass die anderen Teams sich wenig auf Taktik, sondern auf reine Kraft verlassen haben. Es war Glück, dass sie ihnen dadurch so viel Zeit zur Planung überlassen haben und es war Glück, dass sie keine Flüche abbekommen haben. Nächstes Mal weniger Aufwand, gleiche Effektivität."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Wie sollte das denn gehen? Sie zuckte die Schultern. Das würde sie schon noch herausfinden. Mr. Davis verabschiedete sie für diesen Tag und Hermine und die anderen verließen den Trainingsraum.

„Miss Granger!" Fragend wandte sie sich um und er blickte Mr. Davis. „Was kann ich für Sie tun Sir?"

Davis lächelte charmant. „Ein Essen wäre nicht schlecht." Hermine schenkte ihm einen fragenden Blick. „Äh... Wie bitte?" Davis reichte ihr den Arm und bedeutete ihr, sich bei ihm unterzuhaken. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie und ich einmal essen gehen könnten." Hermine überlegte einen Moment. „Mr. Davis..."

„David, ich... David? David Davis? Das ist ein Künstlername, oder. Sie können nicht wirklich so heißen." David nickte. „Doch, so heiße ich. Ich mag meinen Namen eigentlich. Er sorgt definitiv für gute Laune."

Hermine lachte. „Stimmt! Also...ich würde mich freuen mit Ihnen essen zu gehen, aber... geht das denn? Ein Date mit einer Auszubildenden?" Davis nickte. „Klar, wieso nicht. Ich hole Sie dann morgen Abend ab, Hermine, ich darf doch Hermine sagen?" Hermine nickte. David schenkte ihr ein letztes Lächeln und verschwand dann. Hermine verließ das Ministerium und traf auf Harry und Draco, die schon auf sie warteten. „Hey Hermine, unser Date für heute Abend steht doch noch, oder?" Hermine nickte grinsend. „Klar Harry, da Draco sich endlich mal wieder Zeit für uns genommen hat, werden wir uns heute Abend bei mir treffen."

Draco wurde rot. „Ach ja, heute Abend..." Hermines Grinsen verblasste. „Malfoy! Ich warne dich! Ich kann Sahra wirklich gut leiden, sie ist ein wundervoller Mensch und ich bin erleichtert, dass du Vollidiot so eine nette Freundin getroffen hast, aber dass du uns schon wieder sitzen lässt, ist echt beschissen."

Draco sah betreten zu Boden. Es war einer der seltenen Momente, in denen er ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben schien. „Ich weiß, ich weiß...Ich werde absagen." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Bring sie doch einfach mit. Wir machen doch heute nichts besonderes. Ein fröhliches Beisammensein."

Draco sah fragend zu Harry. „Mir ist es recht. Solange die anderen nicht sauer werden, weil wir sie nicht einladen..." Hermine grinste. „Schon klar Harry. Sag halt einfach, dass du deine Eltern dabei haben willst. Hach, das wars also mit dem gemütlichen Abend zu dritt." Zusammen apperierten sie in Hermines Wohnung. Harry eulte den anderen, das hieß James, Lily, Remus und Sirius, dass sie sich gegen sieben in Hermines Wohnung treffen würden und ließ sich anschließend neben Draco auf die Couch fallen, während Hermine ihnen einen Tee machte.

„Harry? Hast du irgendwas von Dumbledore wegen des Treffens gehört? Langsam sollten wir mit der Suche beginnen." Bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, hatte Draco seine Stimme erhoben. „Du kannst es wohl kaum abwarten, nicht wahr? Willst du unbedingt zurück zu deinem Ronny- Spatz? Bereust du es, dass du ihn verlassen hast. Dein geordnetes, perfektes Leben?" Hermine sah ihn verstört an. „Wie bitte? Draco, was..."

„Komm schon Granger. Du kannst es doch kaum abwarten in deine Zeit zurück zu kehren. Dich hält hier nichts. Dein Leben wartet in der Zukunft auf dich. Hast du schon mal überlegt, wie es Potter und mir geht. Uns hält nichts in der Zukunft. Unser Leben ist hier so viel besser, als das in der Zukunft und du willst es uns noch früher nehmen, als es sowieso enden wird."

Hermines Mine verhärtete sich. „Halt den Mund!" Draco verstummte bei diesem Ton augenblicklich. Ihm selbst war klar, dass er zu weit gegangen war, doch der Gedanke, Sahra verlassen zu müssen um in eine unklare Zeit zurückzukehren erschien ihm unerträglich. „Ich verstehe dich, Draco und ich bin dir nicht böse, wegen dem, was du mir gerade an den Kopf geknallt hast, doch wage es nicht, mir noch mal so zu begegnen. Das letzte, was ich will, ist zurück in unsere Zeit, doch es geht nicht anders, okay! Wir gehören hier nicht hin. Der Zeitverlauf ist so oder so viel zu sehr beeinflusst worden.

Denk nur einen Moment nach. Wir wissen nicht, wie die Zukunft aussehen wird, wenn wir zurückkehren. Harrys Schicksal wird sich von Grund auf ändern, Lily und James werden Leben, welchen Grund sollte Harry also haben, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, um dort zu bleiben? Und was ist mit dir? Deine Eltern werden sich entscheiden müssen, auf welcher Seite sie während des Krieges stehen werden, du wirst eine komplett neue Kindheit haben und wahrscheinlich genauso wenig zurückreisen müssen, wie Harry oder ich. Es tut mir leid Draco, wirklich, aber es geht nicht anders. Jeder Mensch hat nur eine Seele. Wenn es zwei Dracos in einer Zeit gäbe, dann müsste sie sich splitten und das geht einfach nicht. Bedenkt, was aus Voldemort wurde, weil er eine unvollständige Seele besitzt."

Schweigend saßen sie in Hermines Wohnung und starrten auf das flimmernde Bild des Fernsehers. „Es tut mir leid, Hermine." Hermine legte ihre Hand auf Dracos Arm. „Ist okay. Vergessen wir es einfach, ja?!" Die Stimmung war ziemlich am Boden und auch die besten Filme konnten sie nicht wieder heben. Alle drei konnten nur daran denken, was sie alle verlieren würden, wenn sie in ihre Zeit zurück gehen würden, dazu kam die Ungewissheit. Sie wussten nicht, wie die Zukunft aussehen würde, sobald der Krieg gewonnen war. WENN der Krieg gewonnen war.

Hermine konnte nicht sagen, dass sie sauer auf Draco war, wegen der Dinge, die er ihr gesagt hatte. Es war einfach furchtbar zu sehen, dass er genauso darunter litt wie sie und er, der sonst so beherrscht war, ihr einen Teil der Schuld gab. Irgendwann legte sie ihren Kopf an Dracos Schulter. Er sah sie überrascht an, lächelte und griff nach ihrer Hand. Harry legte seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß und nahm die andere. Allen drein ging nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf.

Zusammen würden sie alles schaffen!

TBC

Ich weiß, es hat lange gedauert, aber hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Ich bemühe mich natürlich, schneller das nächste zu posten, hab jetzt Ferien und komme vielleicht sogar dazu, allerdings verlange ich deutlich mehr Reviews. Kling dreist, ist aber so. 11 Reviews für vier Kapitel, das macht nicht mal drei Reviews für ein Kapitel. Ich meine, auch wenn es nicht gut ist, man kann doch gerade dann Kritik hier abliefern, damit es besser wird.

Vielleicht mache ich die Kapitel einfach kürzer. Kann ja sein, dass hier zu viele Informationen drin sind, die man nicht alle kommentieren kann...

Tja, genug geschwafelt, ich wünsch mir dieses Mal wenigstens drei Reviews und erst dann werde ich die story fortsetzen.

GANZ LIEBE GRÜßE MIZI


	6. Chapter 6

Einige Stunden später kam Lily und zog Hermine sofort von Harry weg, mit dem sie noch immer auf der Couch lag, hinter sich her in die Küche. Hektisch lief sie hin und her, griff sich an die Stirn und fuhr sich zerstreut durch die Haare. Sie setzte zum Sprechen an und unterbrach sich dann wieder. Hermine saß geduldig, wenn auch mehr als verwirrt auf der Küchentheke und wartete, dass sie sich bereit fühlte, zu was auch immer.

„Süße? Ist alles..."

„NEIN!" Hermine schreckte zurück. „Äh..."

Lily wanderte wieder durch die Küche. Hin und her und hin und her. Hermine nahm sich zurück, sie erneut bei... was auch immer sie da tat, zu unterbrechen und wartete. „Ich bin schwanger!" Das kam überraschend. „Wow, ich meine...wow!" Lily sah Hermine völlig fertig an. „Tu doch nicht so! Ich wette du wusstest das!" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, also klar wusste ich, dass du irgendwann schwanger wirst, aber jetzt schon..." Hermine hatte es tatsächlich nicht gewusst. Die Zeit passte, doch sie hatte einfach nicht darüber nachgedacht.

„Wo ist denn jetzt eigentlich das Problem? James und du, ihr heiratet in ein paar Monaten. Was macht da ein Kind aus?" Lily zuckte die Schultern. „Ich freue mich, wirklich, aber jetzt? Ist dieser Zeitpunkt nicht denkbar ungünstig?" Hermine schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Ich glaube, es gibt keinen besseren. Was sagt James dazu?" Lily zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung." Hermine hob fragend die Brauen. „Er ist einfach umgekippt." Hermine kicherte verhalten. „Das heißt, du hast ihn liegen gelassen und bist gegangen?" Lily nickte. „Ja sicher! Ich war schließlich verabredet!" Hermine brach in Gelächter aus.

Sie sprang von der Anrichte und zog Lily in ihren Arm. „Ich freue mich für euch und ich glaube, du bist das beste, was einem Kind passieren kann." Lily lächelte dankbar. Wieder klopfte es und erneut öffnete Draco die Tür. Sirius, Remus und Peter traten in die Wohnung und begrüßten Harry und Draco. Peter kam nervös auf Hermine zu. „Hi Mine, schön dich mal wieder zu sehen. Du hast eine sehr hübsche Wohnung." Hermine lächelte gequält und zwang sich den furchtbaren Spitznamen zu überhören. „Danke Peter." Da außer Peter jeder in Hermines Wohnung ein und aus ging, wie es ihm gefiel, kümmerte sich Hermine nicht großartig um die Gastgeberei. Sirius war zwar bisher auch eher selten hier gewesen, doch war er unverschämt genug, sich selbst zu bedienen.

Das war Hermine gerade Recht. Sie hasste es, als Gastgeberin fungieren zu müssen. Sie war froh, dass Draco sich um Sahras Wohlbefinden kümmerte, obwohl auch sie sich nach einiger Zeit selbst bediente.

James erschien erst zwei Stunden später und zog Lily sofort in eine feste Umarmung. Sirius grinste breit, obwohl er einen Stich Eifersucht verspürte. Hermine und er würden wahrscheinlich niemals so eine liebevolle Umarmung teilen. „Immerhin waren sie mindestens drei Stunden getrennt." Er richtete seine Worte eigentlich an niemand bestimmten, doch James drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm um. „Alter, ich muss dir was erzählen." Er schenkte Lily einen fragenden Blick und als sie grinste und nickte, drehte er sich um und wandte sich an alle im Raum.

„Wir sind schwanger!" Hermine stellte überrascht fest, dass weder Lily noch James lange um den heißen Brei herum zu reden schienen. Keine Einleitung, einfach heraus mit der Nachricht. Stille breitete sich im Raum aus, gefolgt von vielen Glückwünschen und Umarmungen. Erneut versuchte Sirius zu verdrängen, dass er das nie mit der Frau würde teilen können, die er liebte, riss sich jedoch zusammen und nahm sowohl Lily, als auch James in den Arm. „Das bedeutet für dich, der Ernst des Lebens beginnt." James lachte. „Das bedeutet für mich, mein Leben fängt jetzt an. Unser Leben fängt jetzt an."

XXXX

Sahra musste bereits früh gehen und auch Peter verabschiedete sich schnell. Er war den ganzen Abend nervös und hibbelig gewesen und Hermine fragte sich, ob er bereits mit Voldemort gemeinsame Sache machte. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass der Orden sich traf.

Zu siebt saßen sie in Hermines Wohnzimmer und eine angenehme Stille, unterbrochen durch kurze Gespräche, hatte sich im Raum verbreitet. Hermine war ein wenig müde und hatte sich auf Harrys Schoß gelegt, der ihr abwesend durch ihr Haar strich.

Missmutig beobachtete Sirius die beiden und tötete Harry mit seinen Blicken. Remus Frage lenkte ihn glücklicher Weise ab. „Wisst ihr schon einen Namen für euer Kind?" James sah fragend zu Lily, welche breit grinsend nickte. „Ich denke, Harry wäre passend. Oder was meinst du?" Sie sah Harry direkt an. Hermine lächelte leicht. War ja klar, dass Lily es herausfand.

Harry sah nervös von einem zum anderen, während Sirius, Remus und James ihn mit offenen Mündern musterten. James sah von Lily zu Harry und zurück. Draco lachte leise. „Kluge Mutter hast du, Potter." Hermine richtete sich auf und streckte sich.

„Wann hast du es rausgefunden, Lily?" Lily lächelte unentwegt Harry an, der noch immer nichts gesagt hatte. „Als ihr uns euer Geheimnis erzählt habt. Es war... weibliche Intuition oder Mutterinstinkt? Schon vorher hab ich mich seltsam verbunden mit Harry gefühlt. Dann diese unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit zu James und nicht zu vergessen der Name. Das Alter stimmt auch ungefähr. Der Rest war geraten." Harry lächelte seine Mutter an, wusste noch immer nichts zu sagen.

„Also heißt du eigentlich Harry Potter? Nicht Trotter!" Harry sah zu Remus. „Nein, eigentlich heiße ich Harry James Potter." Sirius sah verwirrt hin und her. James und Lilys Sohn saß vor ihnen und war im gleichen Alter. Das war verrückt. Hermines und seine Augen trafen sich und er verstand plötzlich, was sie am Tag zuvor gemeint hatte. Nicht, dass er es tatsächlich bereuen würde, sie geküsst zu haben, doch die Tatsache, dass sie die beste Freundin seines Patensohns, es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass er das werden würde, war, erschreckte ihn.

Immerhin war das Kind, was in Lily heranwuchs... na eben ein Kind. Ein Baby. Er hatte so vieles bereits hinter sich, was dieses Baby noch erwarten würde und so war es auch bei Hermine. Es änderte nichts an seinen Gefühlen für sie, doch er verstand, was sie gemeint hatte. Es war eigenartig.

Sie lächelte ihn schüchtern an und er erwiderte ihr Lächeln, hoffend, dass sie verstehen würde, dass das nichts änderte. Hermine wandte den Blick ab und sah zu Lily und James, die Harry umarmten. Lily strahlte regelrecht. „Es ist so wundervoll zu sehen, was für ein toller Mensch aus dir wird, Harry."

Harry lächelte leicht und eine Träne rollte an seiner Wange hinab. „Merlin Potter, heulst." Hermine verpasste ihm im Vorbeigehen eine Kopfnuss, woraufhin er sie zu sich herunterzog und auf seinen Schoß zog. „Ich warne dich Granger, wenn du mich schlägst, schlage ich zurück." Hermine grinste breit. „Das würdest du niemals tun!"

„Und ob!"

„Nie und nimmer!"

„Wer sollte mich davon abhalten?"

„...gute Frage." Hermine dachte angestrengt nach und drehte sich dann zu Harry. „Harry?"

Er sah sie grinsend an. „Wenn du Hermine schlägst, Mal...Manson, werde ich dir in deinen reichen, verzogenen Hintern treten." Draco seufzte geschlagen auf. „Na wenn das so ist." Die umstehenden kicherten leise, bis auf Sirius, der das Wohnzimmer verließ und sich in der Küche etwas zu Essen machte. Er würde sich nie daran gewöhnen, Hermine nur rein freundschaftlich zu betrachten, egal was zwischen ihnen stand.

XXXXX

Hermine genoss das Date mit David Davis, sie bekam immer wieder leichte Kicheranfälle, wenn sie an seinen vollen Namen dachte, sichtlich. Er war charmant und witzig und intelligent. Er erzählte ihr von sich und wie er zu seinem Job gekommen war, fragte sie, ob der Aurorenberuf das war, was sie immer gewollt hatte und zeigte auch sonst viel Interesse an ihrer Person.

„Ich war mir erst nicht sicher, ob es klug wäre, dich um ein Date zu bitten, wegen Black, aber ich dachte mir, no risk, no fun." Hermine sah ihn fragend an. „Wegen Sirius und mir? Wieso das denn?" David lächelte verlegen. „Als ich euch zum ersten Mal zusammen gesehen habe, hatte ich irgendwie das Gefühl, da wäre was zwischen euch. Beziehungskrise oder so was, aber da ihr plötzlich so perfekt harmoniert, aber kein Paar zu sein scheint, dachte ich mir, es wäre in Ordnung."

Hermine nickte nachdenklich. „Wir sind nur Freunde, Sirius und ich. Wir hatten einen kleinen Streit, aber das hat sich erledigt." David nickte erleichtert. „Sehr schön."

Der ganze Abend klang friedlich aus und Hermine war wirklich froh, dass sie so zwanglos ein Date haben konnte. Es war lange her, dass sie sich im Bezug darauf so unbeschwert gefühlt hatte.

XXXXX

„Granger!" Hermine drehte sich verwirrt nach der bekannten, herrisch klingenden Stimme um und erblickte einen schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann an der Theke im Café.

„Severus, wie wundervoll dich zu sehen." Er schnaubte.

„Das bezweifle ich! Ich glaubte, wir hätten uns auf eine Freundschaft geeinigt." Hermine sah ihn schockiert an. „Das haben wir, Severus." Wieder schnaubte er. „Wenn das so wäre, wieso habe ich dann seit Monaten nichts mehr von dir gehört?!" Hermine sah verlegen zu Boden. „Tut mir leid."

Severus winkte ab. „Dir sei verziehen. Allerdings verlange ich Entschädigung. Heute Abend!" Hermine nickte. „Einverstanden. Wie wäre es, wenn du zu mir kommen würdest? Ich koche uns etwas, okay?" Er nickte, ließ sich ihre Adresse geben und verschwand dann wieder. Hermine seufzte. Das bedeutete, heute Abend würde sie auch ihm von ihrem Geheimnis erzählen. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Sie wusste, dies war definitiv Severus Snape gewesen, doch der Grund für sein Erscheinen passte einfach nicht zu ihm.

XXXXX

Hermine stand am Herd und rührte in einem Topf herum. Es klopfte und sie lief zur Tür um zu öffnen. „Hi Severus." Sie umarmte ihn kurz und zog ihn in ihre Wohnung. Er sah sich prüfend um und stellte eine Flasche Wein auf einen Tisch im Wohnzimmer. Hermine bedeutete ihm, ihr in die Küche zu folgen, was er auch prompt tat. Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, was jedoch weder von Severus noch von Hermine als unangenehm empfunden wurde.

Als Hermine das Essen soweit vorbereitet hatte, drehte sie sich zu Severus, der an der Küchentheke lehnend in ihre Richtung schaute. „So Severus. Dir ist sicher klar, dass nachdem ich mehrere Stunden Zeit hatte nachzudenken, ich zu dem Schluss kam, dass du keineswegs hier bist, um unsere Freundschaft zu erhalten, richtig?" Severus verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Dämliche Besserwisserin!" Hermine lächelte. „Also...Soll ich anfangen, dir meine wichtige Neuigkeit anzuvertrauen oder willst du?"

Severus stutzte einen Moment. „Du hast ebenfalls Nachrichten?" Sie nickte. „Ich denke, es wäre fairer, wenn ich beginne. Unter Umständen bist du hinterher nicht mehr gewillt, mir was auch immer zu erzählen." In Hermines Magen breitete sich ein unangenehmes Gefühl aus und sie hoffte, sie irre sich mit ihrer plötzlichen Vermutung. Severus holte tief Luft. „Du erinnerst dich an Tara?" Hermine überlegte einen Moment und nickte dann. „Dein Date vom Abschlussball. Die, die du mir nie vorgestellt hast?"

Severus nickte bitter. „Ja." Hermine sah verwirrt, wie Severus Gesicht traurige Züge annahm. „Was ist mit ihr? Severus?" Er sah sie mit einem unglaublichen Schmerz in den Augen an. „Sie...Man hat sie entführt." Hermine riss erschrocken die Augen auf. „Bevor du kamst, Hermine...ich pflegte einen anderen Umgang. Sicherlich haben Trotter und Manson dir erzählt, dass es in den Kerkern einige Sympathisanten Voldemorts gab." Wieder nickte Hermine. Harry und Draco hatten ihr erzählt, dass der Anteil dieser bisher ziemlich gering war, allerdings würden sich auch nicht alle öffentlich dazu bekennen.

„Ich habe häufiger durchblicken lassen, dass ich einige seiner Ansichten ebenfalls teilte." Hermine lachte bitter auf. „Zum Beispiel der reine Blut Quatsch. Alles samt idiotische Heuchler." Severus überging diese Bemerkung fürs erste. „Als wir uns näher kamen", er deutete auf sie und sich selbst, „und eine Freundschaft aufbauten, habe ich mit denen nichts mehr zu tun gehabt. Allerdings schienen sie sich noch an mich zu erinnern und verlangten meinen Beitritt, den ich allerdings ablehnte." Hermine schloss resigniert die Augen.

Langsam legte sie eine Hand auf seinen linken Arm und zog ihn zu sich. Sie strich den Ärmel, der seinen Unterarm verdeckte nach oben und betrachtete die hässliche Tätowierung darauf. „Nicht schon wieder. Es tut mir so leid." Er schien nicht wirklich zu verstehen, was sie mit diesen Worten meinte, sagte jedoch nichts. Sie blickte in sein Gesicht und erkannte die Trauer, die Wut und den unendlichen Schmerz in seinen Augen. „Sie habe Tara entführt, nur damit du ihnen beitrittst? Wieso? Was kannst du wichtiges, dass sie dich dazu zwingen?"

Severus sah sie ein wenig überrascht an, ließ diesen Ausdruck jedoch sofort wieder verschwinden. „Tränke brauen. Der dunkle Lord braucht jemanden in seinen Reihen, der in der Lage ist, einige schwierige Tränke zu brauen und wie mir scheint, hofft er, ich würde bald von selbst den dunklen Künsten verfallen." Hermine nickte traurig. Einige Tränen liefen an ihrem Gesicht entlang und sie zog Severus in eine feste Umarmung. Er schien immer verwirrter. „Hermine, wieso rennst du nicht schreiend weg? Wirfst mich raus? Irgendwas? Ich bin ein verdammter Todesser."

Hermine wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sah wieder fest in seine Augen. „Ich will, dass du mir etwas schwörst. Ich will, dass du schwörst, kein überzeugter Anhänger zu sein, dass du lediglich wegen Taras Sicherheit bei ihnen bist und dass das alles hier kein Trick ist, um deine Loyalität bei Voldemort unter Beweis zu stellen." Severus sah sie noch immer verwirrt an. „Ich schwöre, aber..." Hermine bedeutete ihm zu schweigen. „Hör mir jetzt zu Severus. Wir werden gemeinsam zu Dumbledore gehen.

Du wirst ihm alles erzählen, wir werden einen Plan ausarbeiten, mit dem wir Tara retten werden und du wirst niemals zu einem echten widerwärtigen Todesser." Das letzte hatte sie leise vor sich hin gemurmelt und es klang wie ein Versprechen. Sie drehte sich zu den Töpfen hinter ihr und füllte das Essen in kleinere Schüsseln um. „Das, was ich dir erzähle, muss ein Geheimnis bleiben. Es tut mir leid, aber ich werde einen Zauber anwenden, der diese Information in dir verschließt, so dass niemand, der in deinen Kopf eindringt, sie dir entreißen kann."

Dieser Zauber existierte noch nicht lange. Hermine hatte ihn gemeinsam mit Snape, Dumbledore und Lupin(Als er noch lebte) entwickelt. Dieser Zauber errichtete einen unbewussten Okklomentikwall und verhinderte jeglichen Zugriff auf diese Informationen. Severus sah sie abwartend an. „Ich bin nicht aus dieser Zeit. Um genau zu sein, komme ich zwanzig Jahre aus der Zukunft. Das alles hier, deine Todesserzugehörigkeit, es geschah unter anderen Umständen schon einmal. Jedoch freiwillig. Draco, Harry und ich sind hier, um Voldemort zu besiegen und du wirst uns dabei helfen."

Severus hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen. „Verspottest du mich?" Hermine sah ihn ernst an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du und Dumbledore, ihr habt einen Trank gebraut, der uns hierher brachte. In unserer Zeit ist alles ein wenig anders verlaufen. Die Todesser übernehmen langsam aber sicher die Kontrolle und ein anderer Weg blieb nicht." Severus nickte langsam. „Ich...glaube dir. Moment...Dumbledore und ich? Ich dachte, ich wäre ein Todesser aus freien Stücken. Wieso habe ich etwas mit Dumbledore zu schaffen?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann dir nicht den genauen Grund nennen. Er ist mittlerweile unwichtig geworden, da diese Zeit bereits eine vollkommen neue ist.

Nur so viel. Du hast deinen Verstand scheinbar wiedergefunden und wurdest Spion für den Orden." Severus nickte erneut. Schweigend aßen sie. Beide mussten verarbeiten, was sie soeben erfahren hatten. Hermine schmiss schließlich ihre Gabel auf den Tisch. „Wieso bist du nicht früher zu mir gekommen? Du hättest dich ihnen nicht anschließen müssen. Weißt du eigentlich, was du dir damit angetan hast? Sie werden dich wieder als Spion einsetzen." Severus blieb still. Es verwirrte ihn aufs Neue, wie viel ihr an ihm zu liegen schien. Das Tara ihn liebte und er sie, das allein war schon beinahe unglaublich, aber das jemand, der keine romantischen Gefühle für ihn hegte, so hoffte er zumindest, sich dennoch so um ihn sorgte, das war kaum zu glauben.

„Ich bereue es ebenso, Hermine. Hätte ich nicht augenblicklich gehandelt und mich auf das Spiel der Todesser eingelassen, dann wäre Tara jetzt tot. Egal was man behaupten mag, einige von ihnen sind nicht so dumm, wie es scheint. Es wäre zu riskant gewesen, jemandem früher etwas zu sagen." Hermine stützte ihren Kopf in ihren Händen ab. „Ich weiß, Severus. Es ist nur... Ich und dein Zukunfts- Ich, wir mögen uns nicht besonders. Nein, so kann ich das eigentlich nicht sagen. Er ist anders, als du es jetzt bist, er ist ein Ekel und man kommt nur schwer mit ihm aus, aber ich mochte ihn ein wenig." Wusste sie, dass sie ein wenig unlogisch wurde? Und das sie zu schwafeln begann? „Wir haben einiges durchgemacht und ich hatte Respekt vor ihm.

Als Dumbledore uns eröffnete, wir würden die Vergangenheit verändern, war einer meiner ersten Gedanken, dass er, dass du dann wahrscheinlich ein Todesser würdest und dich niemals gegen dieses Dasein entschiedest. Ich hatte so unendlich viel Mitleid mit ihm. Er hat niemanden in der Zukunft und das zum Teil durch diese dämliche Entscheidung, Todesser zu werden. Ich hab mir so fest vorgenommen, dich daran zu hindern und als wir uns nach Hogwarts nicht mehr sahen, habe ich nie auch nur vermutet, dass du in ihre Reihen eintrittst."

Severus hatte ihr überrascht gelauscht und ein verletzter Ausdruck breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus. „War das der Grund, wieso du mit mir Freundschaft geschlossen hast?" Hermine sah ihn nachdenklich an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Anfangs...anfangs vielleicht, aber nach und nach lernte ich dich besser kennen. Ich mag dich, Severus. Du bist ein wundervoller Mensch und du darfst niemals daran zweifeln, dass es Menschen gibt, die dich lieben." Es fiel Severus schwer, ihr zu glauben, doch ihre Augen ließen keine Zweifel an ihrer Ehrlichkeit.

Severus zuckte zusammen und umfasste seinen schmerzenden Unterarm. Hermine schloss resigniert die Augen. Wie oft hatte sie diese Geste in der Zukunft gesehen und sie auch zu diesem Zeitpunkt verabscheut. „Ich muss den Zauber auf dich anwenden, bevor du gehst." Er nickte und ließ Hermine das kurze Ritual ausführen. „Komm so schnell es dir möglich ist hierher zurück. Wir werden gemeinsam Dumbledore aufsuchen, ja?" Er nickte. Ein letztes Mal umarmten sie sich und er verschwand aus ihrer kleinen Wohnung.

TBC

So, obwohl ich eigentlich noch nicht wieder posten wollte, tue ich es trotzdem. Die Kapitel werden zukünftig so kurz bleiben, bis ich mehr Reviews bekomme (verflucht, ich bin fies, aber es muss sein) Wenn ich zufrieden bin, kommen sie wieder in gewohnter Länge und hoffentlich häufiger.

HEL Mizi


	7. Chapter 7

**Kurze Zusammenfassung nach so langer Zeit:**

**Weil die Lage in ihrer eigenen Zeit aussichtslos erscheint, reisen Hermine, Draco und Harry mit Hilfe von Dumbledore und Snape in die Vergangenheit, um den Krieg bereits in dieser Zeitepoche zu beenden. **

**Gemeinsam mit den Rumtreibern, Lily und Severus beenden sie das siebte Jahr auf Hogwarts und beginnen mit ihrem neuen Leben. Alle außer Lily, Severus und Peter starten eine Ausbildung als Auroren. **

**Lily und James verloben sich und stellen fest, dass sie und James ein Kind erwarten. Sie erraten schnell, dass es sich bei diesem Kind um Harry handelt.**

**Severus schließt sich unfreiwillig den Todessern an und bittet Hermine um Hilfe, die ihn zu Dumbledore bringt.**

**Hermine und Sirius schaffen es nur zögerlich, eine erneute Freundschaft aufleben zu lassen und beiden fällt es aufgrund ihrer Gefühle schwer die nötige Distanz zu wahren.**

Severus kam genau drei Tage später zu ihr und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Dumbledore war überrascht, sie und Severus zu sehen und obwohl man ihm viel Vertrauen in jeden Menschen nachsagte, erkannte Hermine das Misstrauen in seinen Zügen, als er das Mal auf Severus Arm sah. Hermine erzählte ihm die Geschichte, sagte ihm alles, was sie aus der Zukunft wusste und überließ es dann Dumbledore und Severus, sich zu einigen.

„Nun, ich gebe zu, ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich davon halten soll, Severus. Ich habe dich beobachtet. Habe gesehen, wie du dich mit den jetzigen Todessern anfreunden wolltest, wie dein Hang zu den dunklen Künsten sich entwickelt...Ich habe allerdings auch deine Freundschaft zu Hermine aufblühen sehen. Ich glaube dir, dass du das alles getan hast, um die, die du liebst zu beschützen, allerdings muss ich, so leid es mir tut, von dir verlangen, all das noch einmal unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum zu wiederholen. Ich kann mir und dem Orden keine Fehler erlauben."

Severus nickte. „Das ist kein Problem, Sir. Ich verstehe das." Dumbledore nickte zufrieden. „Sehr schön. Sobald es dir das nächste Mal möglich ist, wirst du hier erscheinen und wir werden alle Einzelheiten klären. Hermine, erwarte in den nächsten Tagen eine Eule von mir. Das Ordenstreffen wird demnächst stattfinden und ihr solltet euch darauf vorbereiten, den Mitgliedern eure Geschichte zu erzählen."

Hermine nickte. „Severus, könnte ich einen Moment allein mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen?" Severus nickte und verabschiedete sich.

Hermine drehte sich zurück zu Dumbledore und holte tief Luft. „Sir, was das Treffen betrifft…Ich weiß, dass Peter Pettigrew ebenfalls Mitglied des Ordens ist und…ich weiß nicht, in wie weit die Geschehnisse noch mit meiner Zeit konform gehen, aber wenn sie es tun, sollten wir uns überlegen, wie wir mit ihm verfahren." Dumbledore bedeutete ihr, fortzufahren, da er noch nicht erkannt hatte, was sie ihm sagen wollte.

„Sir, in meiner Zeit entpuppt sich Peter als Verräter. Er wird Lily und James an Voldemort verraten und die Schuld Sirius in die Schuhe schieben."

Dumbledore legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und sah sie nachdenklich an. „Das ist wirklich ein Problem. Nicht nur, dass ein direkter Verbündeter in unseren Reihen ist, er wird auch all unsere Informationen weiterleiten." Hermine nickte. „Wissen Sie, das Problem ist, dass ich nicht weiß, ob wir hier so viel verändert haben, dass er gar kein Verräter wird. Ich hätte längst gehandelt, wenn ich mir sicher wäre." Dumbledore sah forschend in ihre Augen. „Hermine, gibt es etwas, das du mir noch erzählen möchtest?"

Hermine holte tief Luft. „Es ist so, dass ich Peter vor ein paar Tagen gesehen habe. Ich habe vorher nie sonderlich viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht, aber er wirkte auf mich ungewöhnlich nervös. Er war bei jedem Gespräch über aufmerksam, und hat gleichzeitig versucht, möglichst unauffällig zu sein. Ich denke, wenn er auch hier zum Verräter wird, dann ist es bereits geschehen." Dumbledore nickte. „Ich stimme dir zu. So ungern ich zu solchen drastischen Maßnahmen greife, werde ich auch Peter unter das Wahrheitselixier stellen müssen. Alles andere wäre unverantwortlich." Hermine nickte zustimmend und verließ dann das Büro des Schulleiters.

Vor der Tür wartete Severus auf sie und lächelte unsicher, als sie auf ihn zutrat. „Lass uns was essen gehen, Severus. Ich brauch jetzt dringend Nervennahrung." Severus nickte und lief mit ihr zusammen zu der Grenze Hogwarts, von wo aus sie in die Nähe von Hermines Wohnung apperierten. Sie aßen in einem kleinen Bistro, redeten nicht viel und verabschiedeten sich nach kurzer Zeit voneinander. „Pass auf dich auf, ja?" Er nickte und wollte schon in die andere Richtung laufen, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte und Hermine in den Arm nahm. „Danke!" Hermine lächelte.

XXXX

„Sirius, ich bitte dich, der Fluch hat dich kaum gestreift." Sirius humpelte übertrieben neben ihr aus dem Trainingsraum der Auroren und stöhnte gequält auf. „Gestreift? Er hat mich voll getroffen. Ich hoffe, du weißt, dass du mir jetzt was schuldest. Ich hab heute eigentlich meinen guten Tag, deshalb bin ich gnädig. Ein Essen und du bist aus dem Schneider." Hermine schluckte und lächelte dann gequält. „Warum nicht, es ist bestimmt lustig, wenn wir alle mal zusammen essen gehen. Ich frag nachher gleich Harry und Draco und du…"

Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Versuch es gar nicht erst, Hermine. Ich meine nur uns. Du und ich. Allein!" Hermine seufzte. „Ich hab es dir doch erklärt, Sirius. Es geht nicht. Es ist zu kompliziert." Sirius hatte nicht vor, sich erneut von ihr abspeisen zu lassen. „Komm Hermine, mit Davis warst du auch aus. Wieso kannst du also nicht auch ein Date mit mir haben?" Im Aufenthaltsraum, in dem sich auch ihre Spinde befanden, packten sie ihre Sachen zusammen und liefen zusammen zum Ausgang des Gebäudes.

„Sirius, du weißt, dass es nicht nur ein Date wäre." Sirius zuckte die Schultern. „Dann lass es halt mehr sein. Ich hab sicherlich nichts dagegen." Hermine funkelte ihn verärgert an. „Ich hab es dir erklärt, Sirius." Sirius nickte. „Richtig und ich erkläre dir jetzt, dass es mir nichts ausmacht." Hermine blieb stehen und sah ihn lange Zeit einfach nur an. „Das sagst du jetzt…" Sirius kam näher zu ihr und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja und ich werde es auch in zehn Jahren noch sagen, Hermine. Lass uns die Zeit, die uns bleibt einfach nutzen."

Hermine wich zurück. „Das kann ich nicht, Sirius. Nicht wenn ich weiß, dass es dir nur noch schwerer fallen wird, wenn wir uns erst mal näher gekommen sind." Sirius zuckte die Schultern. „Das ist aber nicht dein Problem, Hermine. Du warst diejenige, die mir gesagt hat, ich würde mit allem was ich bin lieben und das nur einmal. Also gib mir wenigstens die kurze Zeit, in der ich meine Liebe ausleben kann. Es wird ein Trost für mich sein, dich wenigstens einmal lieben zu dürfen, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit." Hermine schüttelte erneut den Kopf und lief eilig nach draußen, dicht gefolgt von Sirius.

Er hielt sie fest und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. „Hermine, bitte!" Hermine schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Wieso zur Hölle machst du es mir so schwer? Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es nicht geht. Es ist…zu merkwürdig und kompliziert." Sirius raufte sich verzweifelt die Haare. „Es ist weder merkwürdig, noch kompliziert. Ich liebe dich, du mich. Noch sind wir in einer Zeit, also zur Hölle mit der Zukunft." Hermine schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht!" Mit diesen Worten apperierte sie.

XXXXX

Hermine saß zusammen mit Harry und Draco in deren Wohnung und schaute abwesend auf ihren Kakao. Draco tat es ihr gleich, nur das er einen Tee in Händen hielt. Harry war der einzige, der einigermaßen gut gelaunt war und versuchte, auch die anderen beiden aufzumuntern. „Und sie hat mir tatsächlich eine Lederjacke gekauft. Ich meine, einem Baby? Lederjacke. Meine Mom…ich meine Lily fand die Idee süß und gleich noch einen draufgesetzt und mir einen Matrosenanzug gekauft. Ich mein, ich im Matrosenanzug? Und .… das interessiert euch kein Stück, oder?"

Hermine sah ihn bedauernd an. „Doch Harry, natürlich. Ich freu mich, dass du endlich Zeit mit deiner Mutter verbringen kannst. Ich bin heut einfach nicht ich selbst. Tut mir leid." Hermine sah auffordernd zu Draco. Dieser schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und sah von Harry zurück zu ihr. „Was? Potter hat Recht, es interessiert mich kein Stück." Hermine schlug ihm auf den Hinterkopf.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir irgendwas unternehmen? Picknicken oder so. Es schließlich noch einigermaßen warm und Draco, du könntest Sahra mitnehmen und wir tun so, als wären wir auf einem Doppeldate und…" Draco unterbrach sie. „Sahra wird nicht mitkommen. Ich hab Schluss gemacht." Hermine sah ihn sprachlos an. „Aber...ich dachte, du liebst sie!" Ein anklagender und leicht verzweifelter Ton schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Draco sah sie emotionslos an. Lediglich seine Augen zeigten den Schmerz, den er fühlte.

„Ich denke, das hab ich." Hermine sah fassungslos zu Harry, doch er hielt sich komplett heraus. „Zur Hölle, Draco! Wieso hast du dich dann von ihr getrennt? Vielleicht findest du nie wieder jemanden wie sie!" Draco zuckte die Schultern. „Aus dem selben Grund, aus dem du dich nicht auf Black eingelassen hast. Ich werde irgendwann verschwinden." Hermine sprang erbost auf. „Na und? Wenn ihr euch liebt, dann solltet ihr eure Zeit nutzen und nicht so stur sein!" Draco sprang ebenfalls wütend auf. „So wie du, Hermine? So wie du Black eine Chance gegeben hast? Er läuft dir hinterher wie ein Hund und würde alles tun, damit du ihm eine Chance gibst, aber du…du gibst auf, obwohl du es noch nicht mal versucht hast."

Hermine riss erbost die Augen auf. „Das ist was komplett anderes, Draco. Sirius und ich, wir werden uns wieder sehen und das wird alles viel komplizierter machen, wenn er mich plötzlich als Dreizehnjährige vor sich hat." Draco lachte bitter auf. „Sahra wird ebenfalls zwanzig Jahre älter sein als ich. Es ist also nichts anderes. Ich muss einfach an die Zukunft…" Hermine unterbrach ihn. „Zur Hölle mit der Zukunft!" Draco sah sie mit geweiteten Augen an, dann sank er auf der Couch zusammen. „Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun? Ich hab sie abserviert und das nicht auf die feine Art. Was soll ich ihr erzählen? Was wird sie denken, wenn ich einfach verschwinde?"

Hermine zuckte die Achseln, setzte sich neben ihn und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Sag ihr die Wahrheit und lass sie entscheiden, was sie will." Draco sah nachdenklich von Harry zu Hermine und wieder zurück. Dann sprang er auf. „Wartet nicht auf mich!" Und verließ die Wohnung. Harry lächelte zufrieden, dann drehte er sich zu Hermine. „Hermine, dein Tipp … Vielleicht solltest du dich selbst daran halten." Hermine schaute zitternd vor Wut, Verzweiflung und Erleichterung zum Fenster. „Aber Harry, es ist so kompliziert. Wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe, dann bin ich dreizehn!"

Harry lächelte verschmitzt. „Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, warst du bereits vierzehn! Und um es mit den Worten einer wirklich klugen Person zu sagen: Zur Hölle mit der Zukunft!" Hermine sah genau wie Draco einen Moment nachdenklich und verzweifelt aus, ehe sie aufsprang, Harry auf die Wange küsste und zur Wohnungstür rannte. „Warte nicht auf mich!" Harry grinste. Hatte er ein Glück, dass er mit dem ganzen Liebeskram nichts am Hut hatte. Leuchtend braune Augen erschienen vor ihm und Harry rieb sich seine eigenen. Erneut blitzte ein Bild vor ihm auf. Deutlicher dieses Mal. Rote Locken umhüllten ein zartes Gesicht, mit den schönsten Augen und den sanftesten Lippen, die Harry je gesehen hatte.

Ginny… Harry lächelte. Egal, was in dieser Zeit passieren würde, sobald er zurückkehrte und das würde er, sobald er Ginny das nächste Mal sah, würde er kein weiteres Mal den Fehler machen, sie von sich zu stoßen!

XXXXX

Hermine apperierte so schnell sie konnte zu James Haus. Wie wild klopfte sie an und nach einiger Zeit öffnete ihr James. Er sah sie ein wenig überrascht an. „Ich hoffe, du willst nicht zu mir, Mine, ich bin gleich mit Lily zum Babyshopping verabredet…schon wieder. Falls du zu Sirius willst, Treppe rauf, dritte Tür links." Hermine nickte und hechtete den genannten Weg entlang. Vor Sirius Tür blieb sie stehen und holte Luft, dann klopfte sie. „Ja?" Hermine öffnete die Tür und erblickte Sirius auf einem großen Bett. Sein Haar war verstrubbelt und man sah ihm nicht an, dass er sonst penibel darauf achtete, dass es perfekt saß. Er trug eine Jogginghose und ein weißes Unterhemd und schien nichts getan zu haben, außer an die Decke zu starren.

Jetzt sah er überrascht zu ihr. „Hermine? Was…" Sie unterbrach ihn, indem sie ihre Lippen auf seine presste und ihn zurück auf sein Bett. Durch die Gefühle, die dieser Kuss auslöste, schloss Sirius die Augen und erwidert ihn leidenschaftlich. Er zog Hermine fest an sich und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, als wolle er sie so daran hindern, ihn erneut stehen zu lassen. Nach einer Ewigkeit lösten sie den Kuss und sahen sich mit verklärtem Blick an. Sirius zog sie sofort wieder in einen Kuss und als sie diesen wieder lösten, drehte Sirius sich zur Seite, so dass Hermine neben ihm lag. Er entließ sie keine Sekunde lang aus seiner Umklammerung.

Behutsam streichelte er ihr über den Arm. Hermine lächelte in sich hinein, als sie spürte, wie er sie fester an sich zog und schließlich ihren Blick suchte. Sie wurde ein wenig rot, als sie daran zurückdachte, wie sie in sein Zimmer gestürmt und sich auf ihn geworfen hatte. Sirius, der ihre Gedanken erraten zu haben schien, grinste anzüglich. „Ziemlich stürmisch, Miss Granger." Hermine sah ihm in die Augen und starrte wie gebannt in das stürmische Grau. Ihr war bisher nie aufgefallen, dass er und Draco ähnliche Augen hatten.

Natürlich war Draco in den letzten Monaten anders geworden, vielleicht glücklicher, doch er hatte zu viel erlebt, als dass seine Augen die gleiche Unbeschwertheit widerspiegeln konnten, wie Sirius`. „Ich liebe deine Augen." Sirius strich sanft über ihre Wange. „Ich liebe _dich_." Ein weiterer Moment verging, in dem sie sich einfach nur ansahen. Sirius unterbrach schließlich die Stille. „Hermine? Warum bist du plötzlich hier?" Hermine sah ihn ein wenig verlegen an. „Ich… wegen Draco und Harry. Er…also Draco und ich…wir…hatten so was wie einen Streit.

Er hat mit seiner Freundin Schluss gemacht, obwohl er sie wirklich gern hat, vielleicht sogar liebt und…na ja…im Laufe dieses ähm…Gesprächs, ist mir klar geworden, dass ich mit dir zusammen sein will. Und wenn es nur Wochen oder Monate sind. Ich…also…ist das okay für dich?" Sirius sah sie entgeistert an. „Hermine, ich liebe dich. Ich würde alles geben, um mit dir zusammen sein zu können und wenn es nur Wochen oder Monate sind. Lieber einmal geliebt und verloren zu haben, als niemals zu lieben."

Hermine sah ihn skeptisch an. „Sirius, bist du dir sicher? Ich meine, es ist leicht dahin gesagt, aber kannst du…kannst du wirklich damit umgehen?" Sirius zog sie fest an seine Brust. Hermine schlang ihre Arme um ihn und atmete tief seinen Geruch ein. Sie liebte seinen Geruch. „Ich werde es müssen. Ich weiß, dass ich ohne dich nie mehr der selbe sein werde, Hermine, aber ich kann jetzt nicht ohne dich sein. Lass uns einfach vergessen, dass unsere Zeit beschränkt ist und lass sie uns gut nutzen."

Hermine seufzte. Wie konnte man nur zur gleichen Zeit so glücklich und so verdammt traurig sein? Einzelne Tränen rannen aus ihren Augen und benetzen Sirius Shirt. Auch ihm war nach heulen zu Mute. Doch er war so unglaublich glücklich in diesem Moment. Er durfte sie lieben und sie ihn. Sobald dieser Gedanke ihn erreichte, klang eine fiese Stimme nach: Ja, das dürft ihr. Noch…Doch nur für kurze Zeit." Er schloss die Augen und drängte diesen Gedanken zur Seite.

„Sirius?"

„Hm?"

„Lass uns was Essen gehen."

Er lachte. „Du Vielfrass!"

Hermine schlug ihn auf den Arm. „Woher willst du wissen, dass ich heute überhaupt schon gegessen habe?" Sirius gluckste. „Weil du, du bist!" Hermine gluckste und wollte sich aus dem Bett rollen, doch Sirius hielt sie eisern fest. „Lass uns…lass uns einfach...ähm hier bleiben, ja? Ich will nicht, dass wir raus gehen und ich dich nicht anfassen kann, wie es mir gefällt." Hermine lächelte breit. „Sirius, ich hab aber Hunger!"

„Sättige dich an der Liebe, Liebes!" Resigniert, da Sirius tatsächlich nicht den Anschein erweckte, sie bald los zu lassen, gab sie auf und kuschelte sich wieder an ihn. Als nach zwanzig Minuten ihr Magen laut knurrte, lachte Sirius und erklärte sich einverstanden, sie etwas essen zu lassen. Die Potters schienen alle weg zu sein, denn nirgends in dem Haus war auch nur ein Laut zu vernehmen. Sirius suchte im Kühlschrank nach etwas Essbarem und richtete es dann auf einem Teller an.

Hermines Augen leuchteten auf, als sie das leckere Essen sah und setzte sich an die Küchentheke. Sirius setzte sich ihr gegenüber und starrte sie an. „Hör auf, Schnuffel! Ich kann mich nicht auf mein Essen konzentrieren, wenn du mich anstarrst." Sirius lachte und griff dann nach ihrer Hand. „Daran bist du selbst Schuld, Liebes. Ich muss all die verlorenen Monate nachholen." Hermine lächelte schwach. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, Sirius." Er nickte gespielt ernst. „Das sollte es auch meine Liebe. Ich bin beinahe vergangen vor Herzschmerz." Egal wie lustig es klingen sollte, Hermine hörte die Bitterkeit in seinen Worten und drückte seine Hand.

Als sie fertig gegessen hatte, zog Sirius sie wieder mit nach oben in sein Zimmer. „Komm, lass uns noch ein wenig fummeln und dann gehen wir zu Lily und James." Hermine schüttelte panisch den Kopf. „Niemals bekommst du mich auch nur in die Nähe von Lily. Die planen seit Wochen ihre Hochzeit und Lily schiebt schon Panik, weil sie unbedingt heiraten will, bevor man irgendwas von ihrer Schwangerschaft sieht." Sirius lachte. „James erzählte schon so was. Aber lass uns bitte trotzdem hingehen, ja?" Hermine nickte resigniert. „Na schön!" Sirius lächelte dankbar, doch nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später wandelte es sich in ein anzügliches Grinsen. Er beugte sich über Hermine und fing ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss ein.

Hermine ließ sich nur zu gern darauf ein und öffnete ihre Mund. Sirius ließ seine Zunge hinein gleiten und erforschte ihren Mund. Während sie sich küssten und Hermine sich in seinen Haaren festkrallte, ließ Sirius seine Hände unter ihr T-Shirt wandern und schob es ein wenig nach oben. Er streichelte ihren Bauch und strich langsam und unauffällig zu ihren Brüsten hoch und streichelte sie durch Hermines BH hindurch. Hermine seufzte in seinen Mund hinein und brachte ihn zum Lachen.

Er ließ seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch liegen und begab sich zu ihrem Hals. Hermine bekam eine Gänsehaut, als sie seinen Atem hinter ihrem Ohr spürte und Sirius anfing, daran zu knabbern. Sie kicherte leicht. Sirius sah sie neugierig an. „Was? Weißt du wie sehr das kitzelt?" Sirius lächelte und kehrte zu seiner Tätigkeit zurück. Hermine unterdessen streichelte sich über seinen Rücken hinunter zu seinem Hintern und ließ ihre Hände darauf verweilen.

Sirius drehte sich zur Seite und zog sie auf sich. Gegenseitig schauten sie sich in die Augen. „Wir sollten langsam los." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Das sehe ich anders." Hermine lachte. „Aber du wolltest Lily und James besuchen." Sirius nickte ernst. „Ja schon, aber nur, um vor ihnen mit dir anzugeben. Allerdings haben meine Pläne sich soeben geändert und ich will dich für mich haben." Wieder lachte Hermine, dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Ich muss aber spätestens um acht zu Hause sein, Sirius." Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso?" Hermine wich seinem Blick aus. „Ich will jetzt nicht darüber reden, Sirius. Ein anderes Mal." Sirius sah sie fragend an. „Dir ist klar, dass ich jetzt erst recht wissen will, wieso du weg von mir willst, oder?"

Hermine grinste. „Ich verspreche dir, ich erzähle es dir so schnell ich kann und jetzt komm, ich will vor Lily mit meinem neuen Freund angeben!" Sirius grinste und sprang aus dem Bett. „Na dann los, worauf wartest du noch?" Hermine lachte und stieg ebenfalls aus dem Bett.

XXXX

Lily und James planten tatsächlich ihre Hochzeit und spannte die beiden Neuankömmlinge direkt ein, sich ihnen anzuschließen. Lily beschwerte sich, dass ihre Mutter einkaufen gegangen war, anstatt ihr zu helfen, was James mit einem Lachen abtat. „Lily, die arme Frau ist seit sechs Uhr wach und plant mit dir. Sie hat wirklich eine Pause verdient." Sie sandte ihm böse Blicke und drehte sich dann wieder zu Hermine um. „Also, wieso bist du hier?" Hermine zog die Braue hoch. „Danke Lily, du schaffst es immer wieder, dass ich mich so richtig willkommen fühle."

Lily gluckste. „Sorry! Ich meinte nur, weil du in letzter Zeit immer was anderes zu tun hattest, wenn ich dich sehen wollte und jetzt tauchst du hier plötzlich mit Sirius auf und…oh Merlin!" Sie weitete entsetzt ihre Augen und sah von ihr zu Sirius und wieder zurück. Aufgeregt sprang sie von ihrem Stuhl und umarmte Hermine stürmisch. „Endlich bist du vernünftig geworden." James sah irritiert von seiner Verlobten zu Sirius, der mehr als zufrieden grinste.

Er schien wirklich mehr als verwirrt und wandte sich mit einem fragenden Blick an Lily. Die verdrehte nur die Augen. „Merlin James, tu nicht so dumm! Die beiden sind zusammen." Sirius grinste breiter und endlich fiel bei James der Groschen. „Wow Alter, hast du sie endlich rumgekriegt? Ich dachte schon, dein Charme hätte dich verlassen. Glückwunsch." Sirius nickte ernst. „Ehrlich Krone, es gab Zeiten, da habe ich auch an mir gezweifelt. Ich meine, ich bin immerhin Sirius Black. Es war schon überraschend." Hermine und Lily verdrehten die Augen. „Sirius, du bist ein Trottel."

Er grinste. „Jap, aber ein liebenswerter!" Hermine lachte.

XXXXX

Sooft Sirius auch bettelte, Hermine schickte ihn am Abend nach Hause. Sie war bereits spät dran, weil er sich partout nicht abwimmeln lassen hatte. Severus wartete bereits vor ihrer Wohnungstür. Sie umarmte ihn kurz und kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie schlecht er aussah. Er musste sich wirklich um seine Freundin sorgen. „Entschuldige bitte, Severus, Sirius hat sich einfach nicht abschütteln lassen." Er grinste anzüglich. „Hat er dich endlich rumgekriegt? Ich bin über deinen schlechten Geschmack erschüttert." Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Was soll ich dazu sagen? Wo die Liebe hinfällt…"

Sie betraten ihre Wohnung und er setzte sich auf Hermines Couch, während sie in der Küche verschwand und ihnen etwas zu essen machte. „Weißt du schon, wann das nächste Ordenstreffen stattfinden wird?" Hermine belud zwei Teller mit Spaghetti und Soße und stellte sie vor Severus auf den Couchtisch. „Nicht genau. Professor Dumbledore meinte, er würde uns in den nächsten Tagen bescheid geben. Wie sieht es mit deinem Verhör aus?"

Er zuckte die Schultern und steckte sich eine Gabel der Spaghetti in den Mund. „Ich habe wirklich noch nie jemanden gesehen, der Spaghetti mit Soße auf so ordentliche Weise isst. Es ist mir direkt peinlich, mit dir gemeinsam zu essen." Severus zeigte ein spöttisches Lächeln. „Nenn es eine Gabe." Hermine lachte und versuchte sich erneut an ihrem Essen. Es verging einen Moment in trauter Stille, ehe Severus seine Gabel zur Seite legte und sie ernst anschaute. „Dumbledore hat mich unter Einfluss des Veritaserums und in Anwesenheit eines Teils des Ordens befragt."

Mehr sagte er vorerst nicht. Hermine schwieg. Er wusste, dass sie würde wissen wollen, was dabei herausgekommen war und sie wusste, dass er es ihr sagen würde, wenn er soweit war. Als beide Teller leer waren, räumte Severus sie in die Küche, säuberte sie mit einem Zauber und ließ sie auf der Anrichte stehen, damit Hermine sie später wegräumen konnte. „Ich war erstaunt, dass man mich, einen Todesser, überhaupt angehört hat, Dumbledore ist ein wirklich außergewöhnlicher Mann." Hermine nickte. „Das ist er wirklich." Severus schien sich bei ihr wie zu Hause zu fühlen, suchte und fand nach kurzer Zeit eine Flasche Wein, nahm zwei passende Gläser und schenkte ihnen beiden ein.

„Ich wie nicht, inwieweit…das, was momentan passiert, mit dem übereinstimmt, was du kennst." Er schien das als Frage zu meinen und wartete auf ihre Erwiderung. Hermine dachte nach. Bisher verlief beinahe alles so, wie es auch in ihrer Zeit gelaufen war. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie, Harry und Draco da waren. „So weit sind die Ereignisse, bzw. deren Resultate die selben." Severus nickte nachdenklich und nippte an seinem Weinglas. Sie saßen wieder auf der Couch und Hermine strich nachdenklich mit dem Finger über den Rand ihres Glases.

„Nun, dann wird dir die Tatsache, dass man darüber nachdenkt, mich als eine Art Doppelspion einzusetzen, vermutlich bekannt vorkommen." Hermine nickte. Natürlich wusste sie das. Allerdings war sie sich sicher, dass Severus erst nach Lilys und James Tod diese Rolle zugedacht bekam. Manchmal in den letzten Tagen hatte sie Angst bekommen, dass sie vielleicht nur das Wie veränderten, die Ereignisse aber dennoch stattfanden und auch nachdem, was Severus ihr erzählte, war diese Angst noch nicht vergangen.

„Warum man überhaupt auf die Idee kam, mich sowohl für Dumbledore, als auch für den dunklen Lord spionieren zu lassen, war, dass der dunkle Lord mit dieser Idee spielte. Er glaubt, dass ich mich in den letzten Monaten mit der Ordensseite etabliert hätte und aus diesem Grund gute Chancen hätte, dem Orden als Mitglied beizutreten." Hermine runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Aber wie solltest du das dunkle Mal erklären? Und wie willst du das alles vor IHM geheim halten?"

Er lächelte kaum merklich und sah sie eindringlich an. „Lass das nicht deine Sorge sein, Hermine. Ich versichere dir, Dumbledore geht in dieser Sache kein Risiko ein." Sie zwang sich dazu, ihm keine näheren Fragen zu diesem Thema zu stellen. Ganz offensichtlich wollte er darüber nicht reden und sie vertraute ihm schließlich.

XXXX

Severus schlief in dieser Nacht auf ihrem Sofa und als Hermine merkte, dass er es scheinbar nicht ertragen konnte in die Wohnung zurückzukehren, die er sich mit Tara geteilt hatte, bot sie ihm an, bei ihr zu schlafen, wann immer er wollte. Aus seinen Worten las sie heraus, dass er sicherlich ab und an auf ihr Angebot zurückkommen würde.

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufstand, war er bereits weg und sie machte sich auf den Weg ins Ministerium. Sie war früh dran und es wunderte sie, dass Sirius bereits vor dem Unterrichtsraum stand und auf sie zu warten schien. „Was tust du schon hier, Schnuffel. Bist du nicht eigentlich ein Langschläfer?" Sie streckte sich zu ihm hoch und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Er grinste sie verschlagen an. „Find es raus, Liebes."

Sie wurde rot und ließ sich an der Wand neben der Tür des Klassenzimmers nieder. Sie kramte ein paar Pergamente heraus und begann sie durchzugehen. Sirius setzte sich dicht neben sie und schaute ihr über die Schulter. Es waren noch circa fünfzehn Minuten bis der Unterricht begann, als er ihr die Pergamente wegnahm und sie zwang, ihn anzusehen. „Ich finde, das war genug gelernt. Ich bin extra früher gekommen, damit ich ein bisschen Zeit mit meiner Freundin verbringen kann und sie findet es wichtiger zu lesen." Schmollend sah er sie an und Hermine seufzte. Es war schwierig, Gewohnheiten, wie die Wiederholung des Unterrichtsstoffes, abzulegen, aber er hatte Recht, sie konnte wirklich ein wenig Zeit mit ihm verbringen, anstatt zu lernen. Sie kannte den Stoff bereits auswendig.

Sie entriss ihm ihre Unterlagen, grinste ihn an und stopfte sie in ihre Tasche. Dann stand sie auf und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. Er ergriff sie und ließ sich von ihr in eine Nische, ein gutes Stück entfernt von dem Klassenzimmer, ziehen. Sirius hielt sich nur kurz damit auf, zu grinsen, ehe er sie gegen die Wand drückte und sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen begann. Er ließ seine Hände an ihren Hüften ruhen, während sie ihre Hände um seinen Hals gelegt hatte und mit den halblangen Haaren in seinem Nacken spielte. Beinahe zögerlich löste Sirius eine seiner Hände von ihren Hüften und ließ sie unter ihr T-Shirt wandern. Trotz der relativ warmen Temperaturen waren seine Hände eiskalt auf der warmen Haut ihres Bauches und Hermine zuckte zusammen.

Sirius nahm das als Zeichen, dass er ihr zu schnell war, ließ seine Hand einen Moment über ihren flachen Bauch wandern und zog sie dann zurück. Hermine verstand nicht, wieso er das getan hatte, schien aber erst dadurch wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurückzukehren und zog sich von Sirius zurück. Bedauernd warf sie einen letzten Blick auf seinen Mund, ehe sie auf ihre Uhr schaute und erschrocken aufkeuchte. „Zu spät! Wir sind bereits fünf Minuten zu spät. Oh, das ist alles deine Schuld, Schnuffel. Du und dein dummer, verführerischer, heißer…argh, doofer Mund. Los komm!" Sirius lachte nur und ließ sich von ihr mitziehen.

Zu ihrem Glück schien auch Mr. Roberts noch nicht dazusein, weshalb die einzigen, die ihnen wissende Blicke zuwarfen, James, Harry und Draco waren. Sie stellten sich zu ihnen und Remus und warteten auf ihren Lehrer. Harry kicherte leise und rückte kommentarlos ihr T-Shirt zurechte, während Draco die Augen verdrehte und mit seinem Daumen ihren verwischten Lipgloss entfernte. Teils verstimmt, weil zwei Männer an seiner Freundin rumfummelten, teils fröhlich und unbeschwert, grinste Sirius James und Remus an. „Guten Morgen, Leute!" Remus und James schauten sich an und prusteten los.

„Den hattest du ganz zweifellos." Zustimmend nickend folgte Sirius der Gruppe, die allesamt in den Unterrichtsraum stürmten, als endlich Mr. Roberts angekommen war.

TBC

So das wars auch schon wieder und ich weiß, dass nicht wirklich viel in diesem Kapitel passiert, aber diese Kapitel, die eigentlich nur Überleitungen zu den nächstgrößeren Ereignissen sein sollen, sind wirklich die schwierigsten. Ich hoffen, dass jetzt, wo ich dieses Kapitel hinter mich gebracht habe, das nächste in kurzer Zeit folgt.

Bis bald also und hinterlasst mir bitte eure Meinung

Ganz liebe Grüße


End file.
